


Black Redstart

by Croyance



Series: Black redstart [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Memories, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy - Freeform, War, dramione - Freeform, little angst
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wojna jest miejscem gdzie nie wie się kto jest przyjacielem, a kto jest wrogiem.<br/>Zwłaszcza, gdy już od urodzenia ciąży na tobie odpowiedzialność za losy innych. A każda kolejna decyzja tylko to pogłębia...<br/>Historia niezwykłej dziewczyny, która od najmłodszych lat była szkolona do strasznych rzeczy. By pomóc innym jest w stanie zrobić wszystko, nawet zginąć. To nie jest kolejna słodka opowieść o niewinnej dziewczynie...<br/>Ona już dawno straciła swą niewinność.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejna część przenosin. Mam nadzieję, że to zmotywuje mnie by pisać dalej. To moje najnowsze opowiadanie Dramione, zaczęte dwa lata temu, nie aktualizowane od roku.  
> Mam w planach do niego wrócić. Muszę! Ponieważ kocham to opowiadanie i zasługuje, by je zakończyć.

**Szpieg.** Zawód niewdzięczny i niebezpieczny, a jednak najbardziej potrzebny w czasie wojny. Jednak czy to wszystko jest warte takiego losu? Przecież osoba która decyduje się na to nie wie dobrze co ja czeka. Może być to sielankowe życie, jednak równie dobrze egzystencja usiada kamieniami z ostrymi krawędziami. Nic, w szczególności litość innych tego nie naprawi, bo w końcu to tylko zawód, samemu podejmuje się decyzje czy chce się zrobić krok w przepaść.  
Wojna jest miejscem gdzie nie wie się kto jest przyjacielem, a kto jest wrogiem. Trzeba samemu decydować czy komuś ufać czy też nie, w końcu takie jest życie. Nie można iść za tłumem, udając że ma się swoje własne zdanie, potem żałuje się swych decyzji, nieodwracalnych w skutkach. Mimo to większość ludzi nie chce mieć wolnej woli, nie chce brać na siebie odpowiedzialności za podejmowane decyzje, myśląc że to w czymś pomoże jednak tak nie jest i nigdy nie będzie. Nawet bierność może doprowadzić do śmierci innych, do poniesienia strat, lecz nie czujesz wtedy że to była twoja wina, i w tym przypadku masz lepiej.  
**Szpieg.** Decyzje które podejmuje kosztują niektórych zdrowie, niekiedy życie. Rozdzielają rodziny, niszczą marzenia i przyszłość nie tylko innych ale w szczególności swoją. Nigdy nie znajdzie się szpieg, który jest zadowolony ze swego życia, ze swej działalności posiadając dwie twarzy, w której jedna jest gorsza od drugiej. Ale wojna zmusza do tego, podobnie jak sumienie, które obciążone winami domaga się w końcu jednej dobrej decyzji, decyzji która ratuje i morduje setki ludzi. Taka rola szpiega.  
Największy w swoim „zawodzie” był Severus Snape. Szpieg Zakonu Feniksa oraz Voldemorta, mający dwóch panów, dwie twarze, a jednak nadal żyjący, mimo iż na krawędzi. Szpiegujący od lat, jednak to od dwóch lat w ciągu których potęga Voldemorta wzrosła musiał pokazać swoją lojalność. Zabijał, a jednak ratował też wszystkich których mógł. Podawał planu ataków Dumbledorowi, a planu Zakonu, bardzo zredukowane dawał Czarnemu Panowi. Był podwójnym, a mimo to cennym agentem dla każdej ze stron. Jednak jednym z faktów z którym musiał się pogodzić po latach jest fakt że został zdradzony i jego usługi nie będą już nikomu potrzebne...


	2. Rozdział 1

          Nie zawsze wszystko jest tak jak powinno, czasem, gdy myślimy, że wszystko będzie już dobrze, nagle rosną przed nami kolejne przeszkody. Życie to nie prosta droga, przez którą z łatwością można przejść. Jedni mają pod górkę, drudzy potykają się o gałęzie i ranią o kamienie. Mimo wszystko należy pamiętać, że każdy tą ścieżka musi przejść, nie ma innego wyjścia.  
          Jej droga od zawsze była usiana kamieniami, już w dniu, gdy przyszła na świat wszystko było przeciwko niej. Owinięta w nędzny kocyk, burego koloru została zostawiona na progu Sierocińca św. Zofii. Deszcz padał na nią, wiatr przedzierał się przez jej okrycie, a ona mimo wszystko nie płakała. Mała istotka pozostawiona sama sobie od pierwszego dnia życia, już zawsze miała pozostać samotna.  
***  
W Ministerstwie jak zawsze panował tłok i zamęt. Jednak tego dnia działo się tu coś niezwykłego. Na tajnym piętrze zebrało się kilkunastu mężczyzn by omówić najważniejszą sprawę, która mogła zaważyć o przyszłym losie wszystkich czarodziei. Był to dzień upadku Voldemorta, a raczej jego pokonania na pewien czas. Oni zdawali sobie sprawę, że za parę lat czarnoksiężnik wróci i na nowo będzie terroryzował społeczeństwo.  
Z tego powodu wprowadzono nowy, tajny projekt, który na celu miał wyszkolenie tajnych agentów, którzy w odpowiednim czasie pomogą w całkowitym obaleniu władzy Toma Riddle’ya. W pokoju znajdowali się byli szpiedzy i najlepsi aurorzy Ministerstwa. To ich zadaniem było przygotowanie od najmłodszych lat wybranych adeptów.  
Jednym z pomysłodawców był Severus Snape. Na jego twarzy widać było ból i przygnębienie, jednak tylko jedna osoba na sali wiedziała, z jakiego powodu. Młody mężczyzna ustał na środku pomieszczenia i zaczął mówić pewnym głosem:  
\- Może jest to dziwny pomysł, ale na pewno wykonalny i pomocny. Będziemy mieli ludzi wyszkolonych od podstaw, od najmłodszych lat będą nam posłuszni i wierni. Dlatego do tej roli trzeba wybierać dzieci. Na tyle duże by umiały czytać i pisać, a jednak na tyle małych by podporządkowały się nam ponad wszystko. Sądzę, że wiek siedmiu lat to minimum. Musicie znaleźć sobie ucznia z jak największą siłą magiczną w ciągu dwóch lat i zacząć ich szkolić. Nie mamy wybory, trzeba posunąć się do takich środków. Mimo wszystko powinno się nam udać.  
Na Sali zapadła cisza. Nikt nie śmiał się odezwać, dopiero po chwili wstał o kilka lat starszy od Severus, Artur. Był on długoletnim szpiegiem u Voldemorta, jednym z nielicznych, których nie wykryto.  
\- Jednak jak znaleźć kogoś takiego? Myślisz, że magiczne dzieci chodzą same po ulicy i aż nie mogą się doczekać, gdy ktoś obcy zacznie ich szkolić? – Brunet był cyniczny i nie bał się patrzeć w oczy swemu rozmówcy. – Ach i czy mówimy w tym przypadku o arystokratach, czy może mieszańcach? Och, a może zadowolisz się mugolakiem, co? Nie bądź śmieszny Snape, wiesz, że to się nie uda.  
\- Zawsze musisz być niedowiarkiem, Blackwood? Najlepiej znaleźć dziecko pełnej krwi, jednak wiem, że może być to trudne. Chłopcy półkrwi też nadają się do tego projektu. Ważne, by byli na tyle silni magicznie, że nie polegną za pierwszym razem – wyjaśnił marszcząc brwi.  
\- Och, więc tylko chłopcy, tak? Żadnych dziewczynek? – dopytywał się z udawanym zaciekawieniem. – Daj spokój Snape. Jak mógłbyś zrobić coś takiego jakiemukolwiek dziecku?! Wyobrażasz sobie siedmiolatka uczącego się śmiertelnych zaklęć?! Bo ja jakoś nie! To tylko dzieci, a nie machiny do zabijania!  
\- Uspokój się i pomyśl. Za kilka lat to nie będą dzieci, a gdy Voldemorta powróci, będą najlepiej przygotowanymi ludźmi do walki z nim. Może tego nie dostrzegasz, ale to najlepszy pomysł w obecnym stanie. A ona na początku będą szkolone do walki, czyli trzeba wspomnieć ich siłę i wytrwałość. Nauczyć kamuflażu i wszystkich pomocnych zaklęć, nie tylko tych zabijających. A jeśli jesteś chętny szkolić dziewczynę to proszę bardzo, tylko zastanawia mnie jedno. Jak znajdziesz taką, która odpowiada wzorowi? Potężna, w odpowiednim wieku, minimum półkrwi i chętna do nauki niebywale trudnych rzeczy. Życzę powodzenia w poszukiwaniach.  
Severus po raz ostatni spojrzał wyniośle na Artura i zaczął po kolej tłumaczyć etapy szkoleń.  
***  
Dwa lata później do Severus Snape dotarł list. Zawierał w sobie zaledwie trzy zdania:  
„Znalazłem ucznia. Do zobaczenia za kilka lat, A  
PS. Będzie najlepszy ze wszystkich.”  
Brunet wrzucił list do kominka. Artur był ostatnią osobą, która wysłała mu potwierdzenia. Tak rodziła się mała armia szpiegów, najlepszych w swoim rodzaju.  
***  
**Lipiec – Sierpień 1992**  
****Młoda dziewczynka stała w parku skacząc z nogi na nogę. Mimo lata rankiem było zimno, cóż takie uroki Londynu. Wpatrywała się w ścieżkę na której po chwili pojawił się dorosły mężczyzna i posłał jej uśmiech.  
\- Gotowa? - spytał, patrząc na jej skupioną twarz.  
\- Tak, ale jest zimno – przyznała cicho.  
\- Przyzwyczaisz się, jak na razie biegaj. Nie zaczynaj zbyt szybko, chodzi tu nie tyle o czas, a o drogę jaką pokonasz bez większego zmęczenia – przypomniał jej, na co ona jedynie pokiwała głową. - Zaczynaj więc.  
No i biegła. Mijała ścieżki wzdłuż których rosły wysokie, wiekowe drzewa. Mijała plac zabaw, jeszcze pusty, jednak za parę godzin pełen dzieci. Mijała wiewiórki, puste ławki, cichy park prowadził ją małymi drogami i tak co dnia.  
Wstawała rano, ubierała się w dres i biegała, to samo było wieczorem, czy może raczej wczesna nocą, gdy słońce już zaszło, a ona ruszała w tak dobrze znaną jej trasę. Bo przecież musiała to robić, nie miała wyjścia, w dodatku tego chciała, jak niczego innego. Ostatniego dnia wakacji, stała w tym samym miejscu co ostatnio, wypatrując go. Gdy niespodziewanie pojawił się, zaśmiała się i spojrzała mu w oczy.  
\- Nie strasz – rzuciła rozbawionym głosem.  
\- Widzę, że humorek dopisuje i dobrze. Jest nie źle, lepiej niż myślałem. Ale ćwicz. Ćwicz cały czas i nie pozwól by cokolwiek cię od tego powstrzymało, rozumiesz? - Spojrzał na nią badawczo.  
\- Tak, wiem, nie musisz mi tego ciągle przypominać – żachnęła się.  
\- W porządku, jednak dbaj o siebie i pamiętaj co masz robić. Do zobaczenia – rzucił z ostatnim uśmiechem i zniknął, szybciej niż się pojawił.  
Dziewczyna pokręciła jedynie głową i z lekkim grymasem na ustach zaczęła biec.

Lipiec – Sierpień 1993  
Kolejny raz, tym razem jednak nie park, a dawna sala baletowa. Przez okno dziewczyna obserwowała wschód słońca, pierwszy raz od kilku miesięcy miała na to czas. Jej rozmarzenie przerwało otwarcie drzwi i jego wejście.  
\- Miło cię znowu widzieć, kochana – powiedział, a na jego twarzy zajaśniał piękny uśmiech.  
\- Ciebie też, jednak czas od naszego ostatniego spotkania szybko zleciał – powiedziała, wpatrując się w niego. Doszła do wniosku, że przez minione dziesięć miesięcy nic się nie zmienił.  
\- Jak dla kogo – mruknął. - A jak twoja kondycja.  
\- Biegałam jak dawniej, rano, wieczorem, a czasami też w dzień, jestem w dobrej formie.  
\- W takim razie możemy przejść dalej. Gimnastyka, chyba wiesz co to, hmm? Musisz nauczyć się jak się rozciągać i ruszać niczym guma. To nie powinno zająć zbyt dużo czasu, biorąc pod uwagę twoją kondycję. Umiesz robić mostek? - spytał od razu.  
\- Mniej więcej? - mruknęła z cierpiętniczą miną.  
\- Więc nie stój tak tylko zaczynaj. Tylko powoli. Na początek lekkie rozciąganie, potem ćwiczenia.  
Po raz kolejny zrobiła to co kazał. Jej ciało i tak nie źle potraktowane przez biegi, zaczęło kolejną walkę.  
Następne tygodnie spędziła na nowym poznaniu swojego ciała, choć można rzec, że jej ciało narodziło się na nowo. Nauczyła się wszystkiego, czego on wymagał. Jej ciało niczym guma potrafiło wyciąć się pod niemal każdym kątem. Robiła szpagaty, mostki, salta w powietrzu i wiele innych rzeczy, o których wcześniej nie śniła. A on jedynie się uśmiechał, patrząc na jej popisy. Bo było dobrze, a nawet lepiej. Jego nauka skończyła się szybciej niż nadejście września, jednak on znalazł kolejną sprawę, która była ważna na jego liście.  
\- Jestem dumny, że tak szybko to opanowałaś. W sumie myślałem, że nie dasz rady w trzy miesiące – przyznał z uśmiechem. - Mimo to, twoja kondycja i ciało są już przygotowane. Nie zapominaj jednak o ciągłych ćwiczeniach, to najważniejsza rzecz, by nie zapomnieć dotychczasowych nauk. Teraz czas na coś co polubisz, bo robiłaś to już jakiś czas temu. Sztuki walki – powiedział czekając na jej reakcje.  
\- Ćwiczyłam to kiedyś – przyznała z uśmiechem, a w jej oczach ujrzał błysk.  
\- Tak. Karate przede wszystkim. Aikido do obrony. Capoeira gdy opanujesz resztę, jest to raczej taniec niż walka. Sztuka, która różni się stylem od reszty. Musisz wiedzieć, że to on jest najbardziej płynny, zachwycający, oczywiście jeżeli można tak mówić o walce – uśmiechnął się.  
\- Brzmi... ciekawie – mówiła ze lśniącymi oczami. - Kilka lat temu poznałam podstawy karate i kung-fu, to powinno pomóc.  
\- Mamy czas. Teraz do końca wakacji oraz kolejne. A jeśli przyjedziesz w czasie świat to powinno udać się nam znaleźć czas na trochę fechtunku i... i coś dodatkowego, czego na razie nie zdradzę – puścił do niej oko. - Zabierajmy się więc do pracy.  
Dziewczyna aż do ostatniego dnia sierpnia chodziła codziennie do sali i ćwiczyła ucząc się bloków, chwytów i uderzeń. Z uśmiechem pełna chęci i entuzjazmu. Cieszyła się z tych chwil spędzonych z nim, jak co roku te dwa miesiące były czymś niezwykłych, ciągłym zaskoczeniem jego obecności, tak bardzo namacalnej, a jednak...  
Niestety z przyjściem września musiała się pożegnać i obiecać, że znów przybędzie, że będzie ćwiczyła, że nie zapomni. Ale przecież o nim nie da się zapomnieć.

Lipiec – Sierpień 1994  
Gdy była zła zawsze wyładowywała się ćwicząc. Biegała, doskonaliła sztuki walki, lub cokolwiek by odpędzić od siebie złość i myśli. Tym razem jednak nie wystarczyło jej to. Ostatni rok był piekłem i jedyne co chciała zrobić to godnego siebie przeciwnika i walczyć. Jednak ku jej zdziwieniu znalazła jeszcze jeden sposób na zyskanie spokoju, rozmową z nim.  
\- Oj, chyba coś się stało – zauważył od wejścia, śmiesznie przekrzywiając głowę.  
\- Nie można być w złym humorze? Jak ostatnio sprawdzałam, nie było to zabronione – warknęła czując się już lepiej.  
\- Jak tam w szkole? - spytał po chwili milczenia.  
\- Tylko nie mów mi, że będziemy gadać o banałach. A gdzie pytania czy ćwiczyłam?  
\- Och, na pewno ćwiczyłaś. Widać to po tobie i aż się boję spytać ile zdołałaś przerobić – zaśmiał się widząc jej zadowolone spojrzenie.  
\- Jest dobrze. Wszystkie książki które mi dałeś przerobiłam. Jak mniemam chcesz mnie sprawdzić? - upewniła się.  
\- Zrobię to za moment. Będziemy to ćwiczyć do połowy sierpnia. Potem popracujemy nad twoja kontrolą. Chodzi o twoją mimikę, reakcje, które zdradzają co myślisz i zamierzasz. Musisz nauczyć się ukrywać strach, złość i wszystkie inne emocje. Robienie dobrej miny do złej gry to twoje nowe motto – wyjaśnił.  
\- Czyli wakacje zapowiadają się ciekawie?  
\- Mogę ci to obiecać – zapewnił. - A teraz dwa okrążenia wokół parku, a potem wracasz tu. No ruszaj się!  
Tak jak powiedział, wakacje były ciekawe. Uzupełnił jej wiedzę pozyskaną z książek na temat walki. Przećwiczył wszystkie chwyty i uniki, a nawet zatańczył z nią taniec śmierci. Wprowadził do nauki noże, miecze i broń palną. Trzeba znać wszystko co może się przydać, jak zawsze powtarzał nauczyciel. Może zdawać się to dziwne, ale najtrudniejsza była druga część wakacji. Kontrola, chociaż brzmi dobrze, wcale nie jest łatwa.  
Brązowowłosa miała gorącą krew i nie potrafiła ukrywać swoich reakcji. Czerwień lub biel na policzkach, oczy ciskające gromy czy pocenie się w stresowych sytuacjach były jej przekleństwem. Jednak nie mogłaby być najlepsza nie opanowując tego. Musiała pokazać, ze nadaje się do zadania, że potrafi zrobić wszystko. I tylko ta myśl pozwalała jej zachować chęci i siły po trudnych treningach i dawała motywację do dalszego trenowania, nawet bez nauczyciela.

Lipiec – Sierpień 1995  
\- Mogłabyś mi przypomnieć ile masz lat?  
To pytanie padło jak tylko weszła do ich sali. Żadnego dzień dobry, czy innego zwrotu grzecznościowego, jakiego można się spodziewać po dziesięciu miesiącach nieobecności.  
\- Szesnaście, a ty powinieneś o tym widzieć – przypomniała mu, zostawiając swoje rzeczy przy ścianie.  
\- Ćwiczyłaś?  
\- To chyba oczywiste, chcesz mnie sprawdzić? - warknęła na jego pytanie.  
Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową mówiąc:  
\- Zajmę się tym później, jak na razie mamy coś innego do zrobienia. Uwodzenie, mówi ci to coś?  
Dziewczyna spojrzała się na niego i z niedowierzaniem wyrzuciła z siebie:  
\- Żartujesz? TY chcesz mnie uczyć uwodzenia?! To chyba twój najgłupszy pomysł. Chyba nie powiesz, że zmarnujemy te dwa miesiące na zabawę, gdy tak naprawdę powinnam uczyć się walczyć!  
\- Umiesz już walczyć, ale zapominasz o jednej ważnej rzeczy – powiedział spokojnie, nie zwracając uwagi na jaj oburzenie. - Jesteś kobietą, a najważniejszą bronią kobiet jest ich urok, sztuka uwodzenia mężczyzn, nawet w najmniej sprzyjających okolicznościach.  
\- To chyba nie będzie trudne... Czeka nas coś jeszcze?  
\- Oklumencja. Jest to sztuka...  
\- Wiem co to jest, nie jestem idiotką – przerwała mu dziewczyna.  
\- To dobrze, bo nie chciałbym szkolić idiotki. Zaczynajmy!


	3. Rozdział 2

\- Hermiono, chodź tu szybko! Miałaś mi pomóc z upięciem włosów – krzyknęła Rudowłosa, przeglądając się w wielkim lustrze.  
\- Och, już idę, idę.  
Do pokoju weszła wysoka dziewczyna, ubrana w jeansy i czarny podkoszulek. Włosy w nieładzie zebrane były w kitkę, a na twarzy nie miała żadnego makijażu. Nowoprzybyła spojrzała na przyjaciółkę i zacisnęła mocno zęby. Była ona jej przeciwieństwem. Ubrana w śliczną, różową sukienkę, z krzykliwym makijażem i włosami gotowymi do upięcia wyglądała pięknie. Brunetka zazdrościła jej czasem tego błogiego spokoju, który pozwalał Ginny nie martwić się o jutro, który pozwalał bawić się, stroić i żyć tak beztrosko. Ona nie pamiętała, by kiedykolwiek tak żyła.  
\- No więc jak dziś cię uczesać? W końcu to twój wielki dzień – spytała usadawiając ją na krześle przed toaletką.  
\- Sama nie wiem, może warkocz francuski? Myślisz, że pasuje?  
\- Oczywiście, Mała, już się robi.  
Hermiona posłała jej uśmiech w lustrze i zabrała się do pracy. Była dobra w układaniu włosów, taka jest zaleta siedmiu lat spędzonych w dormitorium z największymi pięknisiami Hogwartu. Jednak dziś wszystko wypadało jej z rąk. Nie mogła na niczym się skupić, ręce niemal jej drżały, a serce krwawiło. Dziś był wielki dzień Ginny, zaręczyny z Draconem Malfoyem.  
Rok temu, gdy powrót Voldemorta osiągnął rozkwit, Malfoyowie zostali wykryci jako szpiedzy Zakonu. Od tego czasu byli pod ścisłą ochroną, znali zbyt dużo tajemnic, by Śmierciożercy mogli zostawić ich w spokoju. A teraz, by umocnić ich siłę w Zakonie, Draco miał ożenić się z Ginny. Niby nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Blondyn był o dwa lata starszy od Weasleyówny, oboje czystej krwi, dobrze się dogadywali, a Mała była w nim zakochana. Trudno wyobrazić sobie lepszą parę. Jedyną przeszkodą było to, że Hermiona też go kochała i czuła jakby ktoś pozbawiał jej serca, jedynej osoby, która kiedykolwiek była dla niej dobra, którą obdarzyła czymś więcej niż nicią sympatii.  
\- Gotowe – powiedziała i pomogła Ginny wstać. – Wyglądasz ślicznie, wszystkich olśnisz.  
Przyjaciółka obdarzyła ją promiennym uśmiechem i okręciła się wokół własnej osi.  
\- Nie myślisz, że to trochę za szybko. To znaczy… wiem, że przyjęcie zaręczynowe powinno odbyć się w odpowiednim czasie, ale jeśli ślub ma być za cztery miesiące, to nie moglibyśmy z tym poczekać?  
\- Och, Mała, tylko nie mów, że masz tremę. Znasz doskonale matkę Dracona. Ona zawsze musi wszystkiego dopilnować, by było na czas. Zobaczysz, nie ma się czego bać – pocieszała ją brunetka, nie mogąc jednak patrzeć jej w oczy.  
\- Sądzisz, że nam się ułoży? Bo wiesz, że Śmierciożercy ciągle ich ścigają, a ja nie chciałabym, by coś mu się stało. Tak strasznie się boję, Hermiono. Wiem, że jest doskonale przeszkolony, ale czasem nikt nie dałby sobie rady. Wiesz, o czym mówię, prawda?  
Ginny bełkotała dalej, a brunetkę pochłonęło jedno ze wspomnień.  
„Artur chodził po małym pokoiku, co i raz zerkając na swoją podopieczną oglądającą tablice z wykresami. W końcu jednak stracił cierpliwość i odezwał się wzburzony:  
\- Dlaczego to robisz?Dlaczego zależy ci na życiu tego chłopaka?  
\- Nie pozwolę, by w imię zasady umarł niewinny chłopak. On nie jest gotowy, rozumiesz? Był z dodatkowego naboru, tego naprawdę dodatkowego. Jego życie znaczy więcej niż słowa jakiegoś debila od siedmiu boleści – powiedziała spokojnie, nadal analizując zawartość tablic.  
\- Cieszę się, że mogę to słyszeć, Amber – odezwał się mężczyzna, który wszedł do sali.  
Brunetka odwróciła się i zmierzyła przybyłego wzrokiem.  
\- Snape, jak sądzę. Miło pana poznać.  
\- Och, mam wrażenie, że musieliśmy się już poznać. Choćby w Hogwarcie? Bo nie rozumiem, w jaki inny sposób mogłaś na tyle poznać Dracona Malfoya, by teraz prosić o wycofanie go ze szpiegostwa.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała w oczy swego rozmówcy i zaśmiała się gorzko.  
\- Nie zrobisz tego, prawda? Nie cofniesz go? Choćbym nie wiadomo co zrobiła, on i tak zostanie rzucony na pożarcie lwom, zgadłam?  
\- Oczywiście. Nie po to był szkolony, by teraz mógł siedzieć bezpiecznie w domu, gdy inni harują – roześmiał się, nie zauważając jej chłodnego spojrzenia.  
\- Możesz zrobić to teraz i nie pociągnie to za sobą większych konsekwencji. Upozorowanie ucieczki Dracona do Zakonu nie będzie trudne. Zawsze zostanie ci Lucjusz i Narcyza.  
\- Nie ma o czym mówić. Draco to nadzieja, a z nadziei się nie rezygnuje – powiedział i zaczął cofać się do drzwi.  
\- Jeśli nie usuniesz go z listy szpiegów i nie zapewnisz bezpieczeństwa, za tydzień cała rodzina Malfoyów zostanie zdradzona – zagroziła.  
\- Marz dalej, dziewczynko i tak nie zdołasz tego zrobić – zaśmiał się po raz ostatni i wyszedł.  
Nie zważając na spojrzenie, jakie rzucił jej Artur, brunetka odwróciła się i dalej analizowała wykresy. Tydzień później Malfoyowie zostali wykryci jako szpiedzy.”

***   
Hermiona, przebrana w białe spodnie i koszulę do kompletu, była gotowa by stawić czoło temu, co czekało ją na dole. Ostatni raz spojrzała na siebie w lustrze i miała ochotę schować się pod łóżkiem. Rozpuszczone włosy były tragiczne, podobnie jak strój, którego sama nigdy w życiu by nie wybrała. Jednak jako Hermiona Granger już dawno postanowiła nie rzucać się w oczy. Będąc przeciętną nastolatką, musiała wyrosnąć na jeszcze bardziej przeciętną kobietę. Jej wygląd doskonale mówił o tym jak okropna jest z wyglądu. Czasem tęskniła za swoim normalnym ciałem albo chociaż wyglądem Amber. Jednak już lata wcześniej zdecydowała, że nie powiąże swojego normalnego życia z życiem szpiega. Nie po to uczyła się tyle lat, jak chronić swych bliskich, by teraz pozwolić, by przez jej bezmyślność mieli cierpieć.  
Na dole czekała cała rodzina Weasleyów, Harry, Zakon, Malfoyaowie, a co za tym idzie Draco. Jedynie Ginny nadal szykowała się na swoje wielkie wejście w pokoju, który jej przeznaczono. Francuska posiadłość Malfoya zawsze była wykorzystywana do przyjęć zaręczynowych, we Włoszech za to był pałac do ślubów. Nigdy nie zapominano o tradycji, nawet jeśli na ogonie siedzieli Śmierciożercy. Jednak najważniejszą osobą na dole był Artur.  
Jako członek Zakonu został zaproszony nie jako gość, lecz raczej ochrona. Jednak nawet on nie mógł rozpoznać jej jako Hermiony, znał jedynie Amber. To dziwne, ale jako jej nauczyciel nigdy nie pytał o szkołę czy inne jej zajęcie. Najbardziej interesowało go jedno: czy ćwiczyła. Artur nie był głupi, ale nigdy nie próbował pokazywać, że interesuje go coś innego niż nauka szpiegostwa. Zawsze mówił, że musi być najlepsza i chyba dlatego tak daleko zaszła w szkole. Zawdzięcza mu więcej, niż chciała by przyznać.  
Hermiona westchnęła głośno i zaczęła otwierać drzwi. Nie zdążyła jednak wyjść, gdy poczuła wezwanie.  
\- Tylko nie teraz – szepnęła, jednak po chwili drugi raz odczuła to samo.  
Cofnęła się i zamknęła drzwi. Jednym zaklęciem zmieniła swój wygląd jak i ubiór. Ostatnią myślą przed teleportacją było, że Artur nie byłby z niej dumny, gdyby dowiedział się, jaka naprawdę jest. Że jest Kathriną.

***   
W pałacu, który od dwóch miesięcy pełnił rolę dworu Voldemorta, zebrani byli niemal wszyscy Śmierciożercy. Gdy ognistowłosa pojawiła się w drzwiach, na korytarzu utworzyło się przejście dla niej, a rozmowy przycichły. Każdy ją znał. Piękna i niebezpieczna, pełniła rolę Anioła Śmierci pośród kręgów wyznawców Lorda. Jak zawsze ubrana w długą, czarną suknię, z nagimi ramionami, i buty na wysokich obcasach. Długie rękawiczki kontrastowały z delikatną, mleczną cerą. Kręcone, czerwone włosy spadały kaskadami do zakończenia pleców, a na twarzy nie było makijażu oprócz mocnej, krwistej szminki na ustach.  
Kathrina była dla Voldemorta ulubionym zwierzątkiem. Lubił się nią bawić, ranić ją i nagradzać, sprawiać, że stawała się nikim i wywyższać ją ponad wszystkich. Od ponad roku, czyli od chwili, gdy przeszła inicjację, wszyscy wiedzieli, że pomimo różnych humorów Czarnego Pana względem niej, nie należy z nią zadzierać, gdyż sama też potrafi walczyć. Była znana z tego, że jest mściwa, twarda i wytrwała. Nikt jej jeszcze nie pokonał, nawet Lord, co sprawiało ostatnio, że coraz częściej wystawiał Najwierniejszą na próby.  
Kobieta weszła do Sali Tronowej, gdzie urzędował Voldemort. Najbardziej zaufani Śmierciożercy stali pod ścianą lub chodzili niespokojnie wzdłuż ściany. Riddle stał przy oknie i odwrócił się, gdy kobieta była w odległości dwóch metrów od niego.  
\- Mój Panie – powiedziała, ukłoniwszy się.  
\- Spóźniłaś się, Kathrino, jednak ukaram cię za to później – odezwał się, mierząc ją wzrokiem. – Teraz mamy zadanie. Wybieramy się na przyjęcie zaręczynowe do Malfoyów.  
Czerwonowłosa ukryła swój lęk za maską i odpowiedziała:  
\- Doskonale, Mistrzu. Przygotować oddziały?  
\- Zajął się tym Fetred. Ty dziś wystąpisz przy moim boku, Aniele Zniszczenia. Chcę po raz kolejny napajać się widokiem niesionej przez ciebie śmierci – zaśmiał się donośnie. – Moi wrogowie zasługują na bolesny koniec, zwłaszcza zdrajcy, pamiętaj o tym, moja droga.  
Kathrina obserwowała Voldemorta, gdy ten przechadzał się po pomieszczeniu. Wiedziała, że planuje sobie wszystko, każde posunięcie. Jednak ona nie potrafiła teraz logicznie myśleć. W jaki sposób miała uratować wszystkich, gdy na miejscu pojawi się kilkadziesiąt oddziałów wroga? Ochrona na przyjęciu nie była dopracowana, tak jak powinna tego dopilnować. Luki w wartach i ograniczona liczba osób sprawią, że Tomowi uda się to zagranie. Ależ była głupia… Jedyne, na co mogła liczyć, to ochrona narzeczonych oraz najważniejszych osobistości obecnych w pałacu. Zakon, a co najważniejsze Severus i Artur nie pozwolą, by coś się im stało.  
Przyjęcie miało rozpocząć się o siedemnastej. Na początku bankiet w ogrodzie z muzyką, kolejno kolacja w jadalni oraz bal trwający kilka godzin. Gdyby zaatakował na początku, większość osób mogłoby uciec, jednak znając Riddle’a, nie ma co o tym marzyć. Zaatakuje raczej w czasie przejścia z jadali do Sali balowej, gdzie goście będą zbyt zdezorientowani, by móc się bronić. Nie mogła pozwolić, by coś się komuś stało, w końcu miała ich chronić.

***   
Artur chodził po ogrodzie, rozglądając się uważnie. Miał przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak. Jednak po sprawdzeniu całego pałacu, ogrodu i każdego nawet najmniejszego schowka, doszedł do wniosku, że popada w paranoję. Może nie znał za dobrze Malfoyów, ale był pewien, że na przyjęcie swojego syna rozszerzyli ochronę do maksimum. Z oddali zapatrzył się na narzeczonych. Młody blondyn uśmiechał się delikatnie, choć częściej wyglądało to jak grymas zrezygnowania, niż wyraz szczęścia. Blackwood od początku był przeciwny takiej transakcji, nie rozumiał, jak ślub miałby wzmocnić pozycję Malfoyów. Pamiętał swoją sytuację, gdy był w wieku blondyna. Przez swoich rodziców stracił ukochaną kobietę, a mimo wszystko nie ożenił się z wybraną przez ojca kandydatką.  
Draco był inny niż swoi rówieśnicy, podobnie jak wszyscy, którzy szkoleni byli na szpiegów, był bardziej dorosły, odpowiedzialny i zdecydowany. Nic dziwnego, że zgodził się na tę farsę, skoro miała pomóc rodzinie. Artur był też pewien, że dotrzyma wierności małżeńskiej i będzie on dobrym mężem. A mimo wszystko nie potrafił patrzeć, jak życie kolejnej osoby rozpada się przez wojnę. Miał już odejść i jeszcze raz sprawdzić wszystkie pomieszczenia, gdy usłyszał głos z cienia:  
\- Tylko mi nie mów, że po raz kolejny idziesz sprawdzać dom, Blackwood.  
\- Snape… Wolę być pewien, niż potem żałować. A ty co tu robisz? Czyżby znudziło ci się przyjęcie? – spytał obserwując wynurzającą się z cienia sylwetkę.  
\- Skąd, przecież tak tu… przyjemnie. – Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Może cię to zdziwi, ale też mam złe przeczucie, jakby coś tu było nie tak.  
Artur przyjrzał się Severusowi i wypuszczając ciężko powietrze, zapytał:  
\- Jaka jest tu ochrona, oczywiście oprócz tego, że jest tu Zakon?  
\- Sam budynek i zaklęcia obronne to forteca nie do zdobycia, w dodatku Voldemort nie wie, że dziś są zaręczyny Dracona. Zakon wystarczy do obrony – zapewnił.  
\- Tylko mi nie mów, że nie ma nikogo do ochrony. – Brunet pobladł nagle.  
\- Nie masz się o co bać, nic się nie wydarzy – zapewnił Mistrz Eliksirów.  
Dwie sekundy po tym, jak skończył mówić, grzmot rozległ się po okolicy. Bariery ochronne pałacu opadły.

***   
Gdy pojawiła się z Voldemortem na miejscu, wokół panował chaos. Było oczywiste, że nikt nie spodziewał się ataku. Małe, nieprzygotowane oddziały sił Zakonu próbowały powstrzymać śmierciożerców, a inni uciekali, gdzie mogli. Zakaz teleportacji nadal ciążył na zaatakowanym terenie, kominki w większości nie były podłączone do sieci Fiuu, a nawet jeśli, to nigdzie nie można było znaleźć proszku, by móc uciec. Setki gości było uwięzionych, czekała na nich tylko pewna śmierć.  
Kathrina zauważyła Artura i Snape osłaniających narzeczonych i ich rodziny. Wszyscy cofali się do pałacu, który nie został jeszcze zdobyty. Zaklęcia ochraniające go były dostatecznie silne, by powstrzymać najeźdźców przez chwilę. Jej umysł pracował na największych obrotach. „Jak ma ich wszystkich teraz uratować?” – zadawała sobie pytanie, obserwując wywołany chaos.  
Koło niej stał Voldemort i co chwila wybuchał śmiechem, obserwując latające zaklęcia. Jak przewidział Śmierciożercy pogrążyli Zakon i właśnie pracowali nad zaklęciami obronnymi pałacu. Widziała znajome twarze przez okna, gdy co chwila sprawdzano pozycje wroga. I to ona była tym wrogiem, to ona miała ich zabić… Jedynym wyjściem z tej sytuacji było jej ujawnienie się. Gdyby to zrobiła, mogłaby dać szansę innym na ucieczkę, jednak mogłoby to w przeszłości kosztować życie innych.  
Pogrążona w sprzecznych myślach zwiesiła na chwilę wzrok i utkwiła go w ziemi. To kwestia czasu nim… Ziemia! To jest to! Zerknęła na fundamenty pałacu i dostrzegła to, o co właśnie się modliła. Pod budynkiem były lochy, które jak się nie myliła, musiały posiadać dodatkowe wyjście w razie zagrożenia. Jedynym problemem było teraz przekazanie tej wiadomości uwięzionym w środku ludziom.  
Voldemort dowodził oddziałem atakującym główne drzwi, kolejny, tym razem z tyłu budynku, prowadził Fetred. Nienawidziła go, ale była tez pewna, że zrobi wszystko, by wybić cały Zakon. Ona sama stała z boku, miała dołączyć do nich przy zabijaniu, aby pokazać chwałę Czarnego Pana. Po ogrodzie rozległ się śmiech czarnoksiężnika, potwierdzając jej przypuszczenia, że niedługo dostaną się do środka. Zostały jej jedynie minuty, więc zamknęła oczy i skupiła całe swe siły.

***   
Artur nie wiedział, jak mógł dopuścić, by uwięziono ich wszystkich w domu, do którego zaraz mieli dostać się Śmierciożercy. Zwymyślałby sam siebie od idiotów, gdyby nie to, że miał kilka minut na wymyślenie drogi ucieczki. Spanikowani ludzie kłębili się po kątach, część zawędrowała do wyższych części wielkiego domostwa. Nie miał siły ich zatrzymywać, najważniejsi byli Malfoyowie i główni członkowie Zakonu. Severus rozmawiał właśnie z Lucjuszem przy kominku, bo nikt już nie próbował uciekać siecią Fiuu, za pomocą teleportacji czy świstoklika. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to zrobili, ale odcięli ich od świata zewnętrznego.  
\- Zakon wystarczy do obrony, co, Snape? - Brunet podszedł do mężczyzn i zmierzył ich pogardliwym wzrokiem.  
\- Mógłbyś przestać choćby na chwilę? Nie zauważyłeś, że nie mamy na to czasu? - warknął na niego Mistrz Eliksirów.  
\- Och proszę cię, w końcu to ty zapewniałeś mnie, że nic się nie stanie. I jak ci tu wierzyć... Lucjuszu, czy są tu jakieś inne wyjścia? Chyba przygotowaliście w tej „fortecy” tajne przejścia?  
\- Blackwood... – zaczął blondyn, lecz zaraz zwiesił głowę. - Nie, nigdy nie spodziewaliśmy się, że coś takiego może nas spotkać. W końcu... nikt o tym nie wiedział! Dom był chroniony magią krwi od setek lat! Jak to możliwe, by...  
Nagły krzyk przerwał mu w pół słowa. Jak na komendę wszyscy spojrzeli się na Molly, która stała na środku pokoju i wpatrywała się ze strachem w ścianę. Na samym środku pojawił się napis, jakiego nikt się nie spodziewał:

_Miłość mężczyzny?_

Ludzie spojrzeli po sobie, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi. Artur i Severus stali zszokowani, patrząc jak Draco dochodzi do ściany z wyciągniętą różdżką.  
\- Stój! - Krzyk trójki mężczyzn zagłuszył śmiech Voldemorta w ogrodzie.  
Draco, nie zwracając na to uwagi, zaczął pisać różdżką pod wcześniejszym napisem. Koślawe litery ułożyły się w kolejne słowa, a inni nie mieli pojęcia, o co w tym wszystkich chodzi.

_Miłość mężczyzny?  
Egzotyczny kwiat, złamany, skruszony w ciągu godziny. _

Po kilku sekundach napisy zniknęły, a Draco po raz kolejny zaczął pisać. Tym razem on zadał pytanie.

_Miłość kobiety?_

Odpowiedź pojawiła się niemal momentalnie, napisana schludnym, tak odmiennym charakterem pisma.

_Burzliwe morze falujące ku wieczności. 1_

Blondyn odetchnął głęboko i odwrócił się w stronę swojego ojca oraz otaczających go mężczyzn. - To ktoś z naszych.  
Te słowa wystarczyły, by mimo obawy w Arturze zapaliła się lampka nadziei, miał już zacząć mówić, gdy wtrącił się Severus.  
\- Skąd ta pewność? I co w ogóle było? Jeśli to jakiś podstęp albo żart...  
\- To był nasz kod. Musieliśmy coś wymyślić, by w razie konieczności kontaktować się z sobą bez zdradzania postronnym, kim jesteśmy. Mamy na zewnątrz sojusznika i tylko to się teraz liczy. Sami pomyślcie, kogo tam macie i czy zaufalibyście im.  
Draco zachowywał spokój, było to dziwne dla wszystkich obecnych. Za drzwiami czekali Śmierciożercy by go zabić, a on spokojnie dyskutował ze swym chrzestnym. W końcu Artur nie wytrzymał i doszedł do chłopaka.  
\- Spytaj, jak może nam pomóc, to nasza ostatnia deska ratunku.  
\- Blackwood, nie pozwolę, by...  
\- Zamknij się, do cholery, Snape! Chcesz być odpowiedzialny za śmierć tych wszystkich ludzi? Jakie inne mamy wyjście?  
Słowa te zatrzymały go i patrzył podejrzanie, jak jego chrześniak pisze pytanie. Odpowiedź przyszła zaskakująco szybko, a przez jej treść wszyscy spojrzeli z wyrzutem na starszego Malfoya.

_Widzę, że budynek posiada lochy, więc ma też zapewne tunele pod całym budynkiem. Jeśli macie szczęście, to jeden z nich prowadzi do opuszczonego dworu na wzgórzu, a nawet jeśli nie, to może wyjdziecie poza strefę antyteleportacyjną._

\- I dlaczego ty o tym nie wiesz, co? Niech wszyscy zbiorą się na korytarzu. Drzwi do lochów są...  
\- W gabinecie po prawo – dokończył Lucjusz za przyjaciela. - Zapomniałem o tym, nawet jeśli to coś pomoże, to nie sądzę, byśmy mogli tamtędy uciec. W dodatku nie każdy może się teleportować i...  
Artura mało interesowały tłumaczenia blondyna. Zwrócił się za to po raz kolejny do jego syna, który patrzył w skupieniu na ścianę.  
\- Draco, my... nie mamy nikogo tak blisko Voldemorta, by dostać tę wiadomość. A nawet jeśli ktoś dowiedział się przez przypadek, to nie sądzę, by miał tyle siły magicznej by nas ostrzec. Taki napis...  
\- Wiem, jak zrobić taki napis i wiem, ile to wymaga magii. Jednak to hasło znamy tylko my, dzieci z naborów. Każdy nabór zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie wiedzieć z kim mamy do czynienia, gdyby zaszła taka konieczność. A zadać pierwsze pytanie można nawet przypadkowo, wpleść w rozmowę.  
\- Miejmy nadzieję, że nas nie zawiedzie. Napisz jeszcze, czy może nam pomóc dodatkowo, opóźnić ich lub coś podobnego  
Draco pokiwał głową i napisał pytanie. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że otrzyma taką wiadomość.  
\- Mamy jeszcze pięć minut, ale jak będą w środku, postara się ich powstrzymać, jednak nie może pozwolić sobie na ujawnienie. On tu jest, a w ataku bierze udział tylko wewnętrzny krąg i zabójcy Voldemorta... Jak to możliwe, że nie wiecie, z kim się kontaktujemy?!  
\- Nie pora teraz na to, Draco. Wszyscy wychodzą, nie mamy dużo czasu!  
Goście w panice pobiegli za Lucjuszem, który miał prowadzić w lochach i tunelach. Severus pilnował, by nikt nie został, a co najważniejsze by narzeczeni cali dotrwali do wyjścia. Draco jednak pośpieszył Ginny, a sam został w tyle. Coś było nie w porządku, a on chciał się upewnić, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze.  
\- Draco, musisz już iść!  
Severus stał koło niego i pchał ku tunelowi, w którym znikali ostatni goście. Blondyn nagle spojrzał prosto w oczy chrzestnego i powiedział:  
\- Musisz iść pierwszy. Ja zabezpieczę drzwi magią krwi, tak jak ojciec je otworzył. Nie martw się, będę zaraz za tobą.  
Nie mogąc czekać, mężczyzna pokiwał głową i zniknął w tunelu. Draco także westchnął i gdy zamykał już przejście, uzmysłowił sobie co było nie tak. Było za cicho w tym całym zamieszaniu, nie było lamentu i brawury dwóch osób, których blondyn nadal nie znosił.  
\- Potter i Weasley – westchnął i ruszył przeszukać dom.  
Oboje zniknęli zaraz po pokazaniu się w posiadłości, kilka godzin temu. Zapewne nie zauważyli całego zamieszania, gdyż inaczej chyba pojawiliby się, a ta nasuwało od razu dwa wnioski. Po pierwsze musieli się upić, co wcale go nie dziwiło. Tylko takie „nic” mogło odreagowywać stres w butelce, nie rozumiejąc powagi sprawy. Dodatkowo znajdowali się w pomieszczeniu, które było dźwiękoszczelne, inaczej usłyszeliby całe to zamieszanie.  
Ślizgon udał się biegiem na piętro do drugiego gabinetu swojego ojca. Wpadł przez drzwi, a jego oczom ukazał się widok dwóch idiotów śpiących spokojnie na środku gabinetu. Kilka pustych butelek najlepszych trunków jego ojca leżało na podłodze, ale nie było czasu nad tym rozpaczać. Szturchając próbował dobudzić pijaków.  
\- Czego chcesz, do cholery? - wymamrotał Potter, ukrywając twarz w rękawie.  
\- Śmierciożercy szturmują dom, idioci! Wszyscy już uciekli, zostaliście tylko wy!  
Krzyk podziałał na nich lepiej niż zaklęcie. Spojrzeli z niedowierzaniem na blondyna i zaczęli podnosić się na równe nogi. Chłopak pomógł im, choć zrobił to z widocznym wstrętem.  
\- W kuchni jest przejście do tuneli. Zawsze trzeba kierować się w prawą stronę, na końcu na pewno ktoś czeka – pouczył ich, patrząc z rezygnacją, jak się zataczają. - I nie wdawajcie się teraz w rozmowy, mamy zapewne kilka sekund na ucieczkę.  
Słowa Draco okazały się prorocze, gdy tylko zeszli na parter, drzwi frontowe zostały wyłamane, podobnie jak i tylne. Ślizgon odwrócił się do wystraszonych chłopaków i powiedział szybko:  
\- Idźcie do kuchni i zabezpieczcie za sobą drzwi do tunelu. Jest tam przycisk z zapłatą krwi.  
\- A ty? - zapytał niechętnie Harry.  
\- Nie ma czasu. Znikajcie – pospieszył ich, a sam ukrył się w pokoju przy schodach.

***  
Hermiona wiedziała, że nie wszyscy uciekli, jak tylko weszła do domu. Klnąc w duchu, próbowała przeszukać intuicyjnie dobrze znany jej rozkład pomieszczeń, a gdy tylko napotkała oznaki życia, odwróciła się do Voldemorta.  
\- Panie, wszyscy zapewne schronili się na najwyższych piętrach i w zakamarkach budynku. Najlepszym wyjściem byłoby się rozdzielić.  
\- Co więc proponujesz, Kathrino? - spytał, głaszcząc ja palcem po policzku.  
\- To stara rezydencja, więc zapewne ma podobny układ jak inne. Dlatego najliczniejsze oddziały niech przeszukają najwyższe piętra. Małe grupki mogą zostać odesłane na lewe i prawe skrzydło domu, a ty panie możesz zaczekać na jeńców w sali balowej, by pokazać swą władzę – zaproponowała, schylając poddańczo głowę.  
\- Och tak, a ty co byś robiła, księżniczko? - spytał słodko, uważnie ja obserwując.  
\- Ja, panie, mogłabym przeszukać pokoje przy głównym holu i dopilnować, by nikt nie uciekł przez wyważone drzwi. Nie do końca ufam, że straże na zewnątrz poradzą sobie z uciekinierami – powiedziała delikatnie, na moment podnosząc wzrok na swojego mistrza.  
\- Moja mała księżniczka, jak zawsze o wszystkim pomyślała. – Po raz kolejny pogłaskał ją po twarzy, aż w końcu zwrócił się do oddziałów. - Słyszeliście Kathrinę, sprowadzić mi tutaj tych zdrajców!  
Po zniknięciu ludzi, a przede wszystkim Voldemorta, dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. Nienawidziła tego, to płaszczenie, uległość, znoszenie dotyku i miłych słówek najgorszego drania na ziemi stawało się ponad jej siły. Miała tego dość, z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej pragnęła uciec od tego wszystkiego albo po prostu zapomnieć. Wiedziała, że jak tylko wrócą do twierdzy Śmierciożerców, nastrój Czarnego Pana się zmieni i zapłaci za to całe niepowodzenie.  
Odrzucając na moment te myśli, ruszyła do pokoju, w którym, jak widziała, ktoś się ukrywał. Była przygotowana na atak, jak tylko otworzy drzwi. Zrobiła szybki unik i rzuciła proste zaklęcie obronne. Gdy tylko ujrzała, z kim walczy, odetchnęła z ulgą. Będzie łatwo przerwać tę bezsensowną walkę.  
\- Pamiętaj, brama nieprzyjaciela jest w dole.  
Draco zatrzymał się w pół ruchu i obserwował ją, nie opuścił jednak różdżki. Ona podobnie, stała tam gotowa do obrony w wypadku, gdyby zapomniał, ale wiedziała, że nie mógł, żaden żołnierz tego nie zapomina.  
\- Góra to tam, gdzie jest nasza brama. 2   
Oboje, obserwując siebie nawzajem, obniżyli różdżki, a dziewczyna jako pierwsza zabrała głos.  
\- Dom przeszukują wszystkie jednostki. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy zdołali uciec – spojrzała na niego, a gdy pokiwał głową mówiła dalej. - Za moment przeniosę cię do swojego domu. Masz tam siedzieć dopóki nie wrócę, rozumiesz mnie? Jednak, jak wolisz, mogę oddać cię Voldemortowi, czeka na ciebie w sali balowej.  
\- Skąd mam mieć pewność, że mogę ci zaufać? Możesz wysłać mnie w sam środek obozu Śmierciożerców, a ja nic nie mógłbym poradzić.  
Rudowłosa wpatrywała się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu chłopak się poddał.  
\- Dobrze, ale jeśli niedługo nie wrócisz lub coś planujesz...  
Nie miał okazji skończyć. Kathrina machnęła różdżką i wysłała go bezpiecznie do swojego mieszkania. Westchnąwszy, wyszła z pokoju, jeszcze przyjdzie zapłacić jej za tę dobroć. I to już niedługo.

1\. Cytat E. M. Carroll  
2\. Cytat z „Gry Endera” Osrona Carda


	4. Rozdział 3

Szloch i krzyki już od kilku godzin dominowały w domu Severusa. To tu przeniósł się cały Zakon i ich bliscy podczas ucieczki z zaręczyn. Inni goście już dawno byli u siebie w domu i zapewne podobnie powinno być z Zakonem. Zwykle o porażkach dyskutowali na drugi dzień, gdy każdy się wyleczył i przemyślał jej powody. Tym razem jednak nie mieli na to czasu w powodu dwóch idiotów, którzy teraz siedzieli na kanapie pijąc mocną kawę. Severus nie chciał marnować swych eliksirów na ich kaca, zasłużyli na niego. Teraz jednak martwili się o coś innego.  
\- Jak mogliście?! Na zaręczynach własnej siostry! Wy... wy...  
\- Uspokój się, Molly. Twój syn i Potter nigdy nie myśleli, więc nie wiem czego teraz się od nich wymaga. Dla mnie najważniejsza jest jednak jedna rzecz. Gdzie jest Draco?   
Severus spojrzał na swoich uczniów idiotów i po raz kolejny powstrzymał się przed zabiciem ich. Mimo, iż teraz zapewne każdy by mu w tym pomógł nie rozwiązałoby to ich problemu. Draco zniknął, nie pojawił się w tunelu, zapewne utknął gdzieś w domu, który szturmowali Śmierciożercy. Jeśli jeszcze żyje...  
\- Powtórzcie jeszcze raz co się stało, tym razem jednak powoli i mniej bełkotliwie.  
Artur jako jedyny miał na tyle spokoju w sobie, by nimi nie potrząsnąć przy przesłuchiwaniu. Ale czego się spodziewać. Nie miał z chłopakiem żadnego kontaktu, nie był jego krewnym, przyjacielem czy nawet znajomym. Czasem dobrze było mieć go przy sobie, ale czasem...  
\- Jeszcze przed początkiem przyjęcia poszliśmy w Harry'm na piętro, no wiecie, żeby się rozejrzeć – powiedział Ron, unikając wzroku matki.  
\- Żeby się rozejrzeć? - Artur nie dowierzał.  
\- Z tak przygnębiającej okazji zaręczyn Ginny postanowiliśmy trochę wypić, a nie mogliśmy podebrać żadnej butelki z kuchni. Dlatego pomyśleliśmy, że w gabinecie na piętrze na pewno coś znajdziemy – przyznał Harry, pocierając swoją zbolałą głowę.  
\- Co dalej? - pośpieszał brunet.  
\- No my pamiętamy jak szturchał nas Malfoy. Powiedział, że Śmierciożercy próbują się dostać do domu, a wszyscy inni już uciekli. Zanim się podnieśliśmy i zeszliśmy po schodach udało im się wyważyć drzwi. A on kazał nam uciekać do przejścia i zamknąć je, mówił coś o tej krwi, ale ja i Ron nie wiedzieliśmy co robić, więc zamknęliśmy przejście tym zaklęciem, co uczyliśmy się w maju – tłumaczył Harry.  
Cisza jaka po tym zapadła zmusiła chłopaków do spojrzenia w górę. Wszyscy przypatrywali się im, a ich miny mówiły wszystko. Jednak oni nie wiedzieli o co chodzi. Przecież zrobili co...  
\- Wy idioci! - pierwszy krzyknął Severus, co nikogo nie zdziwiło. - Zamknęliście to przejście zwykłym Lockartem?! Przecież, to nic nie daje. Będą doskonale wiedzieli jak uciekliśmy, a co za tym idzie, będą mogli domyślić się, że ktoś nam pomógł! Dodatkowo, jeśli ktoś nie zabezpieczył swojej teleportacji to go wyśledzą!  
\- Ale my nie wiedzieliśmy jak... Gdyby Hermiona...  
Całe zgromadzenie po raz kolejny zaparło. Nikt nie pomyślał o dziewczynie od dawna, a jej nie było wśród nich.  
\- Gdzie jest Hermiona? - spytała nagle zapłakana Ginny.  
\- Widziałam ją na początku przyjęcia, dodatkowo jestem pewna, że w kręciła się gdzieś po ogrodzie – próbowała przypomnieć sobie Narcyza, ocierając ciągle płynące łzy.  
\- Ale, ona...  
\- Jestem pewny, że Granger jest bezpieczna. Na pewno jako jedyna zabezpieczyła porządnie swoją teleportacje i jest teraz z rodzicami. Powinniśmy skontaktować się z innymi gośćmi, ale nie sądzę by byli tak głupi, że przenieśli się od razu do swojego domu – zapewnił Snape.  
\- Więc mój syn został uwieziony w domu pełnym Śmierciożerców, a droga naszej ucieczki została odkryta, tak? - spytał dla pewności Lucjusz.  
Nikt nie musiał odpowiadać mu na to pytanie, wszyscy zwiesili wzrok znając następstwa słów wypowiedzianych przez mężczyznę. Draco nie pożyje długo, podobnie jak szpieg, który im pomógł. Gdyby nie to, że tak długo nie wiedzieli co robić, gdyby nie wpadali w panikę i nie wyglądali co chwilę przez okno, może ktoś uwierzyłby, że od początku wiedzieli co robić, jednak teraz było za późno by naprawić błędy.  
\- Powinniśmy go odbić. Gdybyśmy zebrali wszystkie siły może udałoby się nam odbić go i zabić przy tym kilku popleczników Sami-wiecie-Kogo – zaproponowała Tonks.   
\- Nie możemy, jest już za późno.  
Słowa Artura oznaczały wyrok dla młodego Malfoy'a. Płacz kobiet na nowo przybrał na sile.  
***  
Hermiona próbowała nie płakać z bólu, lecz było to trudne. Tak jak się spodziewała musiała zapłacić za niepowodzenie akcji. Czarny Pan zdołał złapać jedynie trzy osoby, mało związane z Zakonem czy też ruchem oporu. Byli to zwykli goście, dwóch mężczyzn i kobieta, którzy zbyt prędko umarli przez tortury. Dlatego też, dość szybko przyszedł czas na karę dla swych sług. Jako Katherina była przyzwyczajona do wahań nastroju Voldemorta. Nigdy nie można było być pewnym kiedy czeka cię nagroda, a kiedy kara. Jednak z dnia na dzień stawał się wobec niej okrutniejszy, chciał ja złamać, zniszczyć jej życie jak wielu innym przed nią. Wymyślał najgorsze kary, pozwalał bawić się jej ciałem, ranić je i wykorzystywać swoim sługom, zaraz po tym jak wywyższał ją i chwalił przed wszystkimi.  
Dziś jednak nie wiedziała, czy da radę dostać się choćby do domu. Była pewna, że czeka ja tam starcie z Malfoy'em. Nie będzie miała czasu dojść do siebie, wziąć upragniony prysznic, zamknąć kilka najkrwawszych ran i ponastawiać kilku kości. Wyszła za bramę posiadłości i ostatkiem sił teleportowała się blisko swojego mieszkania. Upewniając się, że nikt za nią nie idzie przeniosła się prosto do swojego mieszkania, niezbyt gotowa stawić czoła wściekłemu Ślizgonowi.  
Zaskoczył ja spokój. Nikt nie chodził po mieszkaniu, wydawało się, że nikogo nie ma. Wiedziała, jednak, że osłony nie pozwoliły by wyjść stąd chłopakowi, dlatego najciszej jak potrafiła sprawdziła otwartą przestrzeń. Znalazła go na kanapie. Spał z ramieniem pod głową, a jego marynarka leżała na krześle obok. Zdjął krawat, podobnie jak buty i skarpetki, a jego koszula miała rozpięte dwa pierwsze guziki. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że udało mu się usnąć w domu obcej osoby i w dodatku wyglądać na tak zadomowionego. Dziękowała jednak za to w duchu. Wolała nie spotykać go w takim stanie.  
Droga do jej łazienki okazała się niemal zbyt długa. Z ulgą zamknęła drzwi i usiadła przy lustrze. Jej twarz pokryta była siniakami podobnie jak odsłonięte ramiona. Machnięciem ręki pozbyła się sukienki, zaczęła po kolej sprawdzać i opatrywać swoje rany. Najgorsza była umiejscowiona na prawym boku, przebiegająca przez brzuch, od noża jednego z fanatyków. Delikatnie wytarła krew i próbowała zatamować nową. Różdżką powoli złączała skórę magicznymi szwami, była już w tym doświadczona, więc po chwili zdjęła się resztą obrażeń. Zwichnięta kostka, kilka złamanych żeber, wybity bark. Udało jej się zaszyć resztę krwawiących ran, choć miała mały problem z tymi na plecach. Po wpasowaniu maści leczniczych w ciało musiała zajęć się twarzą. Zaklęciem usunęła siniaki, na kilka ran nałożyła balsam, po czym spojrzała na swoje włosy. Były teraz brudne, całe w ziemi, błocie i krwi. Wiele było wyrwanych, reszta splątana wisiała w strąkach. Musiała jednak poczekać pół godziny po nałożeniu maści, a dla niej był to bardzo długi czas.

Ranek nastał zbyt szybko, nie zdołała się położyć, rany zbyt bardzo bolały, a eliksir przeciwbólowy nie mógł być podawany z innymi jakich potrzebował. Udało jej się jednak doprowadzić do względnego porządku. Po nałożeniu leginsów i luźniej bluzki na długi rękaw, była gotowa na stawienie czoła nowym przeszkodom. Jej pierwszy przeciwnik obudził się, gdy tylko skończyła parzyć kawę. Z kubkiem w dłoniach usiadła na barowym stołku i czekała na jego ruch.  
Doskonale wiedziała jak zachowuje się rano. Musiał przeciągnąć się kilka razu i rozkosznie uśmiechnąć tuż po ziewnięciu. Kolejno zamruga kilka razy, by zorientować się gdzie jest i dopiero po chwili usiądzie i rozejrzy się po pomieszczeniu.  
Nie pomyliła się w tym, gdy po raz drugi skanował jej mieszkanie wzrokiem zauważył ją. Podniósł się spokojnie, nie spuszczając jej z oczy. Zaczął iść w jej stronę, lecz zatrzymał się w pół drogi i przemówił.  
\- Czekałem, myślałem, że wrócisz szybko. Zasnąłem, ale byłem pewny, że obudzisz mnie, gdy tylko to zobaczysz.  
\- Nie było takiej potrzeby – powiedziała spokojnie popijając kawę. - Musiałam załatwić kilka spraw i nie przeszkadzało mi, że się rozgościłeś. W końcu co innego miałeś do zrobienia?  
Dalej ją obserwując podszedł do przygotowanej filiżanki i nalał sobie kawy. Nawet na chwilę nie odwrócił od niej wzroku. Nie ufał jej i dobrze. To pierwsza zasada każdego szpiega, nie ufaj nikomu, nawet jeśli ten ktoś ci pomógł. Sącząc powoli gorący płyn na nowo zaczął rozmowę.  
\- Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? - spytał machając lekko ręką. - Powinienem być już martwy, albo co najmniej cierpieć na torturach u Voldemorta, a nie... spokojnie z tobą rozmawiać.  
\- Tak, to prawda, ale chyba jesteś zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw, prawda? Inaczej twoja narzeczona musiała by znaleźć sobie innego ukochanego, co byłoby nie lada problemem – uśmiechnęła się lekko widząc jak marszczy brwi.  
\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi, ale dobrze, ze o tym wspominasz. Powinienem zawiadomić kogoś, że żyje. Moi rodzice i zapewne cały Zakon odchodzą od zmysłów, myśląc że nie żyje.  
\- Przyda im się to – rzuciła, lecz widząc jego potępiający wzrok kontynuowała. - Zostawili cię samego, choć dobrze wiedzieli, że jestem w tej chwili największym celem. Co oni sobie do cholery myśleli nie zapewniając ochrony temu przyjęciu! Nawet głupi wie, że Czarny Pan spróbuje wszystkiego by się was dopaść, a to była jedna z najlepszych okazji! Trzy osoby nie żyją, zapewne masa jest rannych, co i tak uważam za cud. Więc choć ty zrozum, że Snape, twój ojciec i Blackwood to idioci, którym trzeba przypomnieć, że mamy wojnę!  
Draco zwiesił głowę, doskonale wiedząc, że ma rację. Przez to całe zamieszanie z jego ślubem, niektórzy zapomnieli, że tuż za drzwiami rozgrywa się wojna i giną ludzie. Zwłaszcza jego ojciec i Severus, szczęśliwi, że w końcu się ustatkuję, nie do końca zwracali uwagę na środki bezpieczeństwa. Teraz będzie trzeba to zmienić.  
\- To tylko moja wina, miałem zamknąć drzwi magią krwi. Dom należał do Malfoy'ów od wieków i moja krew byłaby najsilniejsza, choć mógł to zrobić każdy. W ostatniej chwili przypomniałem sobie czego brakowało mi wczorajszego dnia. Nie było żadnej głupiej błazenady, ani przechwałek o ratowaniu świata, a to znaczyło tylko jedno, brakowało Pottera i Weasley'a. Jednak przybyli na przyjęcie, tego byłem pewien – pokręcił głową głęboko wzdychając. - Nie trudno było się domyślić, że się upili, nigdy nie pochwalali mojego związku z Ginny, a dla ratowania cennego Złotego Chłopca zapewne cały Zakon ruszyłby bez zastanowienia na oddziały Śmierciożerców. Znalazłem ich, obudziłem i pomogłem zejść ze schodów. Nie zdążyłem uciec, kazałem im zamknąć przejście, chciałem dać więcej czasu jeśli będzie potrzebny i schowałem się gotów do walki.  
\- Jesteś idiotą, tak samo jak oni. Gdybyś z nimi uciekł, zdążyłbyś. Wszyscy zapewne przeszukiwali by dom pokój za pokojem, na sama spróbowałabym dać wam więcej czasu, a tak... Było zbyt blisko do twojego złapania, cholernie blisko.  
Dziewczyna dopiła swoją kawę i postawiła kubek z zlewie. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na blondyna i nim opuściła kuchnie rzuciła:  
\- W lodówce powinno być jakieś jedzenie. Wiem, ze jesteś głodny, więc nie zaprzeczaj, po prostu bierz.  
***  
Draco odprowadził ja wzrokiem, aż zniknęła w salonie. Była... dziwna. Tak to słowo najlepiej ją opisywało. Mówiła do niego jakby doskonale go znała, nie było żadnego skrępowania w jej postawie, jak to bywa podczas pierwszego spotkania. Mierzyła go bezwstydnie wzrokiem, jakby chciała pokręcić bezradnie głową na jego zachowaniu lub wygląd. Była... inna niż się spodziewał. Nadal widać było w niej tą ostrość szpiegowskiego życia, lecz była ona złagodzona sam nie wiedział przez co. Odwrócił się do lodówki i otworzył tak jak poleciła. Zawartość zdziwiła go. Od razu sięgnął po swój ulubiony jogurt i nie było trudno znaleźć w kuchni kawałek wczorajszej bagietki. Ruszył za nią i jak się przekonał siedziała spokojnie w fotelu z zamkniętymi oczami, wygodnie odchylając głową do tyłu.  
Sam usiadł naprzeciwko niej i zaczął swój posiłek. Dziewczyna otworzyła na moment oko i uśmiechnęła się lekko na jego widok. Siedzieli tak chwilę w ciszy, aż w końcu Ślizgon nie wytrzymał.  
\- Nic o tobie nie wiem, a mimo to spałem u ciebie, piłem twoją kawę, a teraz jem śniadanie. Zdradzisz chociaż jak masz na imię?  
\- Możesz mówić do mnie Katherina, tak chyba będzie najlepiej.  
\- To już coś, choć nie sądzę, że to twoje prawdziwe imię. - W odpowiedzi podniosła jedynie kącik ust. - Jesteś szpiegiem, ale nikt nic o tobie nie wie. Miałaś szczęście, że znałem kod, bo nikt inny by ci nie odpowiedział. Nie rozumiem dlaczego Artur czy Severus cię nie znają.  
Na te słowa dziewczyna usiadła nagle prosto i spojrzała na niego czujnie.  
\- I tak ma pozostać. Nie mogę się zdradzić, zbyt długo dochodziłam do takiej pozycji by teraz zmarnować ją przez jakiś idiotów. Chcę jedynie spokojnie pracować, dawać wam informację, w razie wypadku ratować czyjś głupi tyłek z kłopotów. Chyba to rozumiesz?  
\- Tylko co mam im powiedzieć, gdy spytają jak się wydostałem? Nikt nie jest tak głupi, by sądzić, że sam dałbym sobie radę. Musiał mi ktoś pomóc.  
\- Zaraz coś wymyślimy, a teraz jedź. Nigdy nie jesteś zbyt komunikatywny przed śniadaniem.  
***  
Severus i Artur sprawdzali po kolei każdego gościa. Musieli się upewnić, że są bezpieczni, w końcu to do nich należała ta praca. Nie mogli teraz myśleć o ofiarach tego przyjęcia. Jak na razie odkryli brak jednego mężczyzny, choć mieli nadzieję, że po prostu schronił się gdzieś indziej. No i oczywiście Draco... Kobiety nadal rozpaczały w salonie i nie chciały położyć się, ani odpocząć. Nagły szum przy wejściu zwrócił ich uwagę, a usłyszawszy krzyk Narcyzy pobiegli sprawdzić co się dzieje.  
\- Draco! Mój synek!  
Kobieta tuliła do siebie uśmiechniętego mężczyznę, który delikatnie gładził ją po włosach.   
\- Spokojnie mamo, już wszystko jest dobrze. Przepraszam, że tak bardzo was zmartwiłem – mówił spokojnie, próbując uspokoić rodzicielkę.  
Mężczyźni nadal stali w szoku, gdy na chłopaka rzuciła się jego narzeczona. Dopiero wtedy otrzeźwieli i wyciągnęli swoje różdżki.  
\- Odejdźcie od niego, to może być oszustwo – powiedział Severus odciągając kobiety.  
\- Daj spokój, to mój synek – łkała lekko próbując na nowo dostać się do chłopaka.  
\- Arturze...  
Mężczyzna już machał nad nowo przybyłym szepcząc zawiłe zaklęcia. Potem spytał dla pewności:   
\- Który nabór?  
\- Ostatni, dodatkowy dodatkowego jeśli wolisz.  
Po tych słowach brunet odetchnął i uśmiechnął się do Lucjusza, który nadal stał w drzwiach salonu.  
\- Przywitaj syna, widać macie cholerne szczęście.  
Szum wokół młodego Malfoy'a uspokoił się dopiero po kilkudziesięciu minutach. Kobiety odesłano na górę, bo mogły choćby przez chwilę się przespać, a mężczyźni zgromadzili się w gabinecie by na spokojnie dowiedzieć się wszystkiego.  
\- Jak udało ci się uciec? I coś tu myślał ratując Pottera i Weasley'a, sam się narażając? - Już na wstępie zaczął Lucjusz.  
\- Wszyscy doskonale wiedzą, że cały Zakon ryzykowałby życie dla tych dwóch idiotów, jak tylko byście się zorientowali. Lepiej było od razu się tym zająć, niż później ryzykować życiem tylu osób.  
\- Ale kto pomógł ci uciec? Jakoś nie wierzę, byś sam tego dokonał – spytał Charlie.  
\- Pomógł mi nasz szpieg, gdyby nie on... zapewne nie zobaczylibyście mnie już żywego.  
Draco spojrzał im prosto w oczy. Była to prawda, której nie zamierzał przemilczeć, gdyby nie pomoc ze strony szpiega nigdy nie zobaczyłby ponownie twarzy swych bliskich.  
\- Poznałeś go? Wiesz kim jest? - Artur chciał wiedzieć, jak najwięcej o osobie, która była na tyle blisko Voldemorta, że udało jej się zachować chłopaka przy życiu.  
\- Jakoś wątpię, że jego wygląd czy nazwisko jakie mi podał były prawdziwe. Z wyglądu był przeciętny, aż nazbyt – zaczął mówić trzymając się wersji ustalonej ze swoją wybawczynią. - Trochę niższy ode mnie, około metr siedemdziesiąt pięć, czarne włosy, ciemne oczy. Lekko wysunięty podbródek, średnio umięśnione ciało. Żadnych znaków szczególnych, może oprócz kpiącej miny, która utrzymuje się non stop na jego twarzy. Kazał mówić do siebie Chris.  
\- Nie przypominał nikogo ci znanego? Cokolwiek, jakiś ruch ręką, chód? - dopytywał brunet.  
\- Nic, choć nie znam zbyt wielu szpiegów z naborów. Wszystkich których kojarzyłem zabił Voldemort – przyznał chłopak. - Mówiliście już coś Feliksowi?  
To pytanie skierowane było wyraźnie do starszego Malfoy'a, który tylko pokręcił głową, na co jego syn odetchnął w ulgą.  
\- Dobrze. Nie zniósłbym, gdyby musiał przeżywać jeszcze to. Kiedy wraca?  
\- Tak jak było w planach, jutro. Nie chcieliśmy zawiadamiać go przez kominek, ani sprowadzać wcześniej, to mógłby za duży szok.  
\- Wiem i dziękuję. Jednak musimy wrócić do tego co stało się wczoraj. Jakie mamy straty i gdzie popełniliśmy największy błąd?  
Wszyscy znali odpowiedź na część tego pytania. Ich błędem była zbyt duża beztroska mimo wojny czającej się za drzwiami.  
***  
Hermiona dostała się do dworu Malfoy'ów niepostrzeżenie. Tylko tego jej brakowało, by przepytywali jeszcze ją. Weszła na piętro i do pokoju, który dzieliła z Luną i Pansy Parkinson. Nie cieszyła się zbytnio z tego faktu, ale nie miała innego wyboru. Cały dom był zajęty przez Zakon, a łączone pokoje były najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Ginny oczywiście miała swój własny, na piętrze przeznaczonym tylko dla rodziny. Nie tęskniła za bardzo za dzieleniem z nią pokoju, ale jej aktualne współlokatorki też nie były zbyt miłą opcją.   
Tak jak się spodziewała, obie siedziały na swoich łóżkach zajęte własnymi sprawami. Luna nie podniosła nawet wzroku znad kolejnej fascynującej książki, ale Pansy oderwała się na moment od lusterka.  
\- Och, wróciłaś – westchnęła zawiedziona. - Miałam nadzieję, że w końcu się ciebie pozbyliśmy.  
\- Dzięki za miłe słowa, może już niedługo – odcięła się i doszła szybko do okna.  
Posiadłość, a raczej tereny przylegające do niej były ogromne. Kilometry kwadratowe lasów, park i ogrody otaczały dwór chroniąc go przed obcymi. Jeśli dziewczyna się nie myliła, to jakieś pół kilometra na wschód powinno być nawet jezioro należące do rodziny. Po upewnieniu się, że nic dziwnego nie dzieje się w okolicy usiadła na swoim łóżku i odetchnęła z ulgi. Jej ciało nadal było obolałe, magiczne szwy cały czas tkwiły na swoim miejscu, a bandaże podtrzymywały opatrunki. Położyła głowę na poduszkę wdzięczna za chwilę odpoczynku, choć nie miała trwać ona długo.  
Głośny pisk i mocny uścisk wybudził ją ze snu. Jęknęła lekko z bólu i otworzyła oczy tylko po to, by ujrzeć uwieszoną na niej Ginny. Przekręcając się na plecy udało jej się wyswobodzić z jej uścisku i powoli usiąść.  
\- Tak się o ciebie martwiłam Hermiono! Myślałam, że coś ci się stało. Draco nie było, myślałam, że zginął, a do tego ty! Gdzie zniknęłaś? Snape mówił, że nie ma się o co martwić, bo jesteś zbyt mądra by dać się złapać, ale mimo to... - trajkotała rudowłosa wymachując rękoma.  
\- Spokojnie, i profesor Snape miał rację, nie było o co się martwić. Musiałam zabezpieczyć połączenie teleportacji. Czytałam ostatnio, że potrzeba aż dziesięciu teleportacji w jak najbardziej dziwne geograficznie miejsca, by być pewnym, że jest się bezpiecznym. Potem musiałam upewnić się, że w moimi rodzicami wszystko w porządku. Przepraszam, że cię zmartwiłam. A co stało się Malfoy'owi? - spytała z udawanym zainteresowaniem.  
\- Och, sama nie uwierzysz...  
***  
\- Jesteście pewni? Jeśli to wasz błąd, gorzko za to zapłacicie – ostrzegł ich Voldemort.  
\- Nie mój panie, dokładnie przeszukaliśmy cały dom i odnaleźliśmy to. Przejście, którym uciekli, nie było zabezpieczone. Udało nam się wyśledzić trzy teleportacje i schwytaliśmy ich dla ciebie panie. Mamy jeszcze pięć osób – pochwalił się mężczyzna ubrany w szatę Śmierciożercy.  
\- Doskonale, a co do tej drugiej sprawy sam się nią zajmę.  
\- Oczywiście, mistrzu.  
\- Odejść, chcę zostać sam.  
Jego słudzy oddalili się, a Czarny Pan zaczął mówić do Nagini.  
\- Więc mamy w swych szeregach zdrajcę. Ale znajdziemy go i zapłaci on za każda naszą porażkę. Już ja tego dopilnuję, będzie zdychał w męczarniach.  
Śmiech rozniósł się po całych zamczysku budząc lęk w każdym, kto go usłyszał.


	5. Rozdział 4

              Dla Zakonu kolejny dzień okazał się katastrofą. Informacja o schwytaniu przez Śmierciożerców kolejnych pięciu gości wprowadziła wszystkich w osłupienie i podły nastrój. Z powodu nowych ataków do Kingsleya zgłosiło się więcej osób z prośbą o ochronę, wyrażając chęć wstąpienia do tajnej organizacji. Część osób zdecydowano umieścić w domu Malfoyów, byli to nastolatkowie, którzy potrzebowali schronienia przed początkiem nowego roku szkolnego. Jednak niemal od razu wypłynął dość poważny problem.  
\- Nie mamy gdzie ich rozlokować. Całe pierwsze piętro jest już niemal zajęte, moglibyśmy otworzyć kolejne, ale to wiąże się z kolejnym zamieszaniem, masą pracy i zdejmowaniem zaklęć separujących. Może przy innym rozmieszczeniu osób w tej chwili udałoby nam się coś zrobić – tłumaczyła Narcyza siedzącym koło niej mężczyznom.  
\- Nadal musimy zostawić trzy wolne pokoje dla członków Zakonów w razie potrzeby. Oprócz tego mamy dwa wolne pokoje, czyli pomieścimy sześć osób, zostaje jeszcze dwójka bez przydziału – wyliczał Bill, czytając notatki.  
\- Jakiej płci oni są? Może uda się dostawić gdzieś łóżko, choć na samą myśl o tym...  
\- Spokojnie kochanie – przerwał żonie Lucjusz. - Wiem, że nie jesteś do końca przekonana o dawaniu schronienia tym wszystkim obcym osobom, ale oni pomogli nam. My pomożemy im, to na pewno długo nie potrwa – zapewniał.  
\- Po równo czterech chłopców i cztery dziewczęta, ale przykro mi Narcyzo, nie możemy wstawić dodatkowych łóżek. Trzy to i tak dużo – odpowiedziała Molly. - I dziękujemy za waszą pomoc, gdyby nie to nie mielibyśmy gdzie wszyscy się podziać. Po tym jak zniszczyli Norę...  
\- Dobrze, już dobrze. Tylko bez sentymentów – przerwał to wszystko Artur. - Zostają jeszcze pokoje na waszym piętrze. Jeden jest wolny...  
\- To dla Felixa! Wraca już dziś – wtrąciła blondynka.  
\- Dobrze, ale gdyby Ginny i wasz syn zajęli jeden pokój...  
\- Nie ma mowy! Nie pozwolę, by przed ślubem dzielili pokój, to ma być porządny dom, a nie jakiś...   
               Narcyza nie potrafiła dokończyć zdania, a Artur, który był już wkurzony przerywaniem mu, powiedział.  
\- Nikt nie robi z twojego domu burdelu, nie masz się o co martwić. Ale pokoje na waszym piętrze są o wiele większe. Może gdyby jednego chłopaka dołączyć do Felixa, a dziewczynę do młodej Weasleyówny...  
\- Nie! Nie będę dzieliła z nikim pokoju! - Głos Ginny rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu. - Od zawsze to musiałam być ja, teraz chcę mieszkać sama, póki mogę. Nie będę przyjmowała w pokoju jakiejś obcej dziewuchy!  
               Severus zauważył, że Artur był już na skraju wybuchu i odpowiedział zamiast niego.  
\- Dobrze, nie będziesz z nikim dzieliła pokoju, ale Felix mógłby to zrobić.  
\- Co mógłbym zrobić? - spytał chłopak, który dopiero co wszedł do pomieszczenia.  
               Narcyza zerwała się z krzesła i przytuliła swoją młodszą latorośl. Chłopak podobny był do Dracona, choć ponad rok różnicy robił swoje. W ciągu tych kilku tygodni wakacji podrósł już trochę i było oczywiste, że niedługo osiągnie wzrost swojego brata i ojca. Miał podobne blond włosy i jasną cerę. Oczy jednak odziedziczył po matce, były one błękitne, a nie szare jak u reszty rodziny. Ubrany w ciemne jeansy i zieloną koszulkę uśmiechał się do każdego. Miał milszy charakter od swego brata, nie przeżył tyle co on, był trzymany pod kloszem i nigdy nie doświadczył trudów szpiegostwa czy tortur.  
\- Musimy gdzieś przechować dwójkę nastolatków, chłopaka i dziewczynę. Co ty na to, by mieć jednego współlokatora w pokoju? - spytał Mistrz Eliksirów.  
\- Dobra, nie ma problemu, przecież jestem do tego przyzwyczajony w Hogwarcie. Mogę wziąć też tą dziewczynę, w końcu jakoś byśmy się dogadali – zapewnił chłopak, siadając przy stole.  
\- Nie, nie mogę pozwolić, by...  
\- Narcyzo, uspokój się. Chyba nie sądzisz, że nas syn zrobiłby coś niestosownego? Za dobrze go znasz, prawda?   
\- Ale musimy znaleźć kogoś odpowiedniego. Nie możemy pozwolić, by mieszkał z byle kim – powiedziała Narcyza, po czym wyszła z pomieszczenia.  
\- Teraz tylko zawiadommy innych, zobaczymy, z nim będziesz mieszkał, młody – rzucił Bill, po czym wszyscy się roześmieli.  
 ***  
               Zwołanie wszystkich do salonu było nie lada wyzwaniem. Niemal trzydzieści osób stało przed państwem Malfoy i Severusem. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w nich z wyczekiwaniem, chcąc jak najszybciej wrócić do swoich zajęć. Dlatego też Snape nie przedłużał.   
\- Jeszcze dziś trafi do nas kolejna ósemka osób, które będą potrzebowały zakwaterowania. Zabraknie nam dwóch miejsc, ale znaleźliśmy na to sposób. Dwójka, chłopak i dziewczyna zamieszkają z Felixem, młodszym synem państwa Malfoy – wyjaśnił mężczyzna.  
\- Chciałbym jednak, by z moim synem nie mieszkali nowo przybyli, lecz ktoś z was. Mimo iż wszyscy jesteście z Hogwartu, wolę, by mój syn sam mógł wybrać, z kim zamieszka, oczywiście z naszą pomocą – kontynuował Lucjusz.  
\- Dlatego, jeśli ktoś jest chętny, niech później zgłosi się w gabinecie. Jesteście już wolni – zakończył Mistrz Eliksirów, a młodzież podniosła się i uciekła na górę lub na zewnątrz.  
               Hermiona jednak siedziała jeszcze chwilę na swoim miejscu. To była jej szansa.  
 ***  
               Zabini czekał już przed gabinetem Lucjusza, gdy ten do niego doszedł. Chłopak przyszedł tu od razu po wyjściu z salonu. W końcu dostał swoją szansę na uwolnienie się od durnych Gryfonów, a mieszkanie z Felixem nie powinno być aż tak złe. Lepsze to niż kolejna noc z Potterem i Weasleyem, podczas której musiałby słuchać ich głupich przechwałek i wyzwisk.  
\- Blaise, spodziewałem się, że tu przyjdziesz. Wiem, że jako pierwszy będziesz chciał zmienić pokój, więc zapraszam, wejdź.  
               Gabinet Lucjusza był duży, a na ścianach przeważały książki. Wysokie półki, kominek i duże biurko, te elementy można było znaleźć w każdym gabinecie starszego Malfoya, bez względu, gdzie się on znajdował. Usiedli na fotelach wokół paleniska, a blondyn sięgnął po trunek stojący między nimi na stoliczku.  
\- Nie będę pytał czy chcesz, bo to wiadome. Tak lepiej będzie się nam rozmawiało.  
               Po nalaniu w obie szklanki nieco alkoholu, podał jedną chłopakowi.  
\- Dziękuję. Rozumie pan, dlaczego wolę mieszkać z pańskim synem niż z Potterem i Weasleyem. Wytrzymałem z nimi ostatnie tygodnie, ale mam dość wysłuchiwania na każdym kroku ich wyzwisk i oskarżycielskich spojrzeń. Czasem boję się zasnąć przy tej dwójce, nigdy nie wiadomo, co mogą zrobić – powiedział szczerze i upił trochę drinka.  
\- Wiem i dlatego cieszę się, że będę mógł ci pomóc. Jako pierwszy przyszedłeś mi na myśl, ale muszą zaakceptować to jeszcze Felix i moja żona. Jak wiesz, będzie musiała z wami mieszkać jedna dziewczyna. To może być trochę niewygodne dla waszej dwójki, dlatego trzeba także ją odpowiednio wybrać – ostrzegł go, uważnie mu się przyglądając.  
\- Wszystko będzie lepsze od tego, co mam teraz. Na pewno nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby bardziej utrudniać mi życie od tej dwójki, będę wdzięczny, gdy w końcu się od nich uwolnię.  
\- Muszę powiedzieć o tym reszcie, ale według mnie będziesz najlepszym wyborem. Ślizgon, bez żadnych przewinień, w dodatku ufam ci, podobnie jak Draco.  
               Brunet skończył pić alkohol, patrząc na ojca swego przyjaciela z wdzięcznością. Wiedział, że zawsze może zwrócić się do niego z prośbą i była to pocieszająca myśl. Sam nigdy nie miał prawdziwego ojca, a zmieniający się kochankowie jego matki nie pomagali mu zbytnio. Dlatego dziękował swojej szczęśliwej gwieździe, że poznał Dracona Malfoya i stał się członkiem jego rodziny. Miał już wstawać, gdy usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się i powiedział:  
\- Kolejny chętny, widać będziesz miał konkurencję.   
               Wstał, by otworzyć drzwi i nie mógł ukryć zdziwienia, gdy ujrzał za nimi pewną Gryfonkę.  
\- Panno Granger, w czym mogę pani pomóc? - spytał zdezorientowany.  
\- Jestem zainteresowana zamieszkaniem z pańskim synem i – zerknęła w głąb gabinetu – Zabinim, jak mniemam. Sam pan mówił, że należy udać się właśnie tu.  
               Blondyn zszedł jej z drogi i gestem ręki zaprosił do środka.   
\- Usiądź. Musimy chyba to przedyskutować.  
\- Jestem najlepszą kandydatką, by dzielić pokój z dwoma Ślizgonami, panie Malfoy – powiedziała grzecznie, siadając w jednym z foteli. - Mieszkanie z Pansy nie jest dla mnie zbyt przyjemne i wolałabym to zmienić.  
\- Dlatego myślałam, że może Pansy mogłaby się przeprowadzić. Jest pani Gryfonką i nie sądzę, że będzie się czuła dobrze w jednym pokoju z dwójką dorastających uczniów domu węża. To może być dla pani trudne, a panna Parkinson...  
\- Nie! - Krzyk Blaise przykuł ich uwagę. - Jak dla mnie Granger będzie doskonałym wyborem, chętnie z nią zamieszkam – zapewniał.  
\- O co chodzi? Przecież wiem, że nie lubisz nikogo z Gryffindoru, a zwłaszcza... - machnął ręką na dziewczynę, nie dbając tym, iż może ją urazić. - A Pansy jest twoją przyjaciółką, znacie się już tyle lat.  
\- Proszę. Nie wytrzymam z Parkinson nawet piętnastu minut w tym samym pomieszczeniu, a nie zdziwię się, gdyby się zgłosiła. Odkąd Draco jest zajęty, uwiesiła się na mnie i pewnie z chęcią zmieni swe zainteresowania i na Felixa. Każdy będzie lepszy od niej, a nie sądzę, by Granger coś planowała – przyznał, zerkając katem oka na brązowowłosą.  
\- Dzięki, ale jeśli o to chodzi...  
\- Nie musisz nic mówić, rozumiem dlaczego chcesz to zrobić i porozmawiam o tym z żoną i synem. Teraz możecie oboje iść – odprawił ich.  
\- Ale... - zaczęła dziewczyna.  
\- Do widzenia.  
               Po tych słowach nie mieli wyjścia i uciekli z pokoju, zostawiając mężczyznę samego. A tuż po nich przyszły kolejne osoby, chętne zmienić pokój.  
 ***  
               Felix wbiegł po schodach i z ledwością wyhamował przy drzwiach pokoju. Bez pukania wszedł do środka, uśmiechając się, gdy dojrzał to, czego szukał.  
\- Pakuj się, chybaże zmieniłaś zdanie! - zawołał i usiadł na łóżku brązowowłosej.  
\- Nie zmieniłam. – Pokazała na spakowane walizki, stojące pod oknem.  
\- Znikasz, Granger? W końcu cię wywalili? - spytała kpiąco Parkinson, zerkając znad swojego magazynu.  
\- Nie twój interes. Mógłbyś pomóc mi z bagażem? - zwróciła się do chłopaka.  
\- Jeśli muszę.  
               W kilka minut przenieśli jej rzeczy do pokoju piętro wyżej, a po chwili dołączył do nich Zabini. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie, a młodszy Ślizgon zamknął drzwi. Dopiero wtedy cała trójka zaśmiała się, a Hermiona rzuciła w ramiona Malfoya.   
\- Tak za tobą tęskniłam, idioto! Ile można siedzieć w tej głupiej Francji?  
\- Nie przesadzaj, kochanie. Przecież na pewno nie było tak źle. Miałaś w końcu swoich innych przyjaciół.  
\- Kogo? Harry'ego i Rona czy Ginny i Lunę? Jakbyś nie zauważył, oni są zbytnio zajęci, by zwracać na mnie uwagę, chyba że czegoś potrzebują – powiedziała mu, wypuszczając go z uścisku. - Cieszę się też, że w końcu mogę z tobą porozmawiać normalnie, Blaise. Tęskniłam.  
               Dziewczyna przytuliła też drugiego chłopaka, zadowolona, że w końcu mogła to zrobić. Sama nie wiedziała, jak to się stało, ale od lat byli już przyjaciółmi. Zapewne za wszystko trzeba winić Felixa, który połączył ich w magiczny sposób. Dzięki niemu przez lata mieli swoje wzloty i upadki, ale zawsze wracali do siebie. Zaczęło się od wyzbycia wzajemnej nienawiści, zależało im w końcu na bezpieczeństwie i samopoczuciu młodego Malfoya. W końcu zaczęli pomagać sobie nawzajem, aż w końcu nawiązali więź, nawet mocniejszą niż ta wiążąca Trio Gryffindoru. A jednak pozostawało to ich tajemnicą, aż strach było pomyśleć, jak zareagowaliby na to inni.  
\- Ja też tęskniłem za twoim towarzystwem, mała. Mieszkanie z twoimi kumplami dało mi się we znaki. Już nigdy więcej, jeśli mam w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia – zapewnił ją, odwzajemniając uścisk.  
\- Teraz jesteśmy razem – podsumował blondyn z uśmiechem. - A znając naszą księżniczkę, zajmie łóżko przy oknie, tak?  
               Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, a wszyscy zabrali się za rozpakowywanie. W tym czasie słychać było szum na dole zwiastujący przybycie reszty młodzieży. Gdy skończyli porządki, nastał czas na kolację. Schodząc po schodach, na nowo wcielili się w swe wersje „nienawiści” i rozdzielili się, maszerując na swoje miejsca. Dziewczyna usiadła obok swych przyjaciół z Gryffindoru i Luny. Nie zdążyła nawet nałożyć nic na talerz, gdy usłyszała gniewne pytanie:  
\- Co robiłaś z tymi typami?  
\- Mieszkam z nimi teraz, Harry. To chyba normalne, że zeszłam razem z nimi na kolację, prawda? - odpowiedziała spokojnie.  
\- Mieszkasz z nimi?! Zwariowałaś, Hermiono?! - niemal krzyknął Ron, opluwając jedzeniem osoby siedzące najbliżej. - To Ślizgoni! Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby zabili cię podczas snu lub coś podobnego! Dlaczego się zgłosiłaś?  
\- Miałam dość Parkinson. Chciałam w końcu się od niej uwolnić, a oni byli mniejszym złem – wyjaśniła, nadal zachowując spokój.  
\- Przecież miałaś Lunę, ona była twoim wsparciem. Sam cieszę się, że nie mamy w swoim pokoju tego dupka. Poznaliśmy tego nowego, jest w porządku. Krukon, w zeszłym roku skończył szkołę, a teraz chce iść na uniwersytet. Jednak nigdy nie myśleliśmy, że w ten sposób skażemy ciebie na tego... - Harry'emu zabrakło słów, więc zajął się jedzeniem.  
\- Musicie zrozumieć, że nawet Luna nie mogła załagodzić spięć między mną a Pansy. A pewnie ich nowa współlokatorka jest fajna, prawda?  
\- Och tak – przytaknęła szybko blondynka. - Także uwielbia magiczne stworzenia. Opowiadała mi, jak we Francji polowała na ostroroga krzaczastego, to było fascynujące.  
\- Widzicie. A mieszkanie z Malfoyem i Zabinim nie powinno być takie złe – uśmiechnęła się do nich, próbując sięgnąć po sałatkę.   
\- To będzie bardzo złe! - krzyknął młody Weasley, a dziewczyna odsunęła ze wstrętem swój talerz, który opluł kawałkami kurczaka. - Na głowę upadłaś czy co?! Przecież znasz ich, wiesz, do czego są zdolni!  
\- Jakoś odechciało mi się jeść – rzuciła dziewczyna i podniosła się z miejsca. - Porozmawiamy jutro. Dobranoc, Luno.  
\- Dobrej nocy, Hermiono.  
               Brązowowłosa oddaliła się od stołu, nie zwracając uwagi na gniewne spojrzenia rzucane jej przez chłopaków. Chciała mieć teraz spokój i to liczyło się dla niej najbardziej. A w swoim pokoju w końcu będzie mogła go zaznać.  
 ***  
               Draco nie mógł spać. Co prawda było dla niego trochę za wcześniej, ale nie odbywało się dziś żadnego nocne spotkanie, ani cokolwiek innego, co mogło go zająć. Ciągle myślał o wczorajszym spotkaniu z tajemniczą Kathriną, nie mógł wybić jej sobie z głowy. Nadal miał przed oczami, jak siedziała z odchyloną głową w salonie i uśmiechała się do niego delikatnie. Wzdychając lekko, usiadł na łóżku i potrząsnął głową. Powinien teraz raczej przejmować się swoją narzeczoną, a nie jakąś obcą dziewczyną, którą z ledwością znał. Wstając z łóżka, miał tylko jeden cel, pokój swojego brata tuż obok niego. Tylko tam mógł przez moment zaznać spokoju.  
               Wyszedł niepostrzeżenie na korytarz i przeszedł kilka metrów. Bez pukania wszedł do pomieszczenia i zabezpieczył pokój. Nie spodziewał się jednak tego, co został.  
\- Wreszcie jesteś! Myśleliśmy, że karzesz nam dłużej czekać – zawołał brunet na jego widok. - Siadaj i bierz sobie szklankę.  
               Draco rozejrzał się po pokoju i z uśmiechem doszedł do dziewczyny, która siedziała na puchatym dywanie pod ścianą. Siadając koło niej, odwrócił się, by ją przytulić.  
\- Hej, mała. Jak leci?  
\- To ja raczej powinnam cię o to zapytać, w końcu to ty z ledwością uniknąłeś spotkania pierwszego stopnia ze Śmierciożercami. I jak było? - uśmiechnęła się do niego, podając mu szklankę z alkoholem.  
\- Może zostawmy ten temat na później, dajcie mi na początku trochę się wstawić. – Po tych słowach wypił połowę trunku ze swego naczynia.  
\- Ok, to ja może zacznę. Francja jest do kitu, na serio. Ten kurs quidditcha, na który mnie wysłali, był okropny. Tak jakby każdy dobry gracz chował się w domu, a tam pojechali jacyś początkujący. Już nigdy więcej, przysięgam wam – zapewnił Felix, potwierdzając swe słowa samotnym toastem.  
\- Przynajmniej nie musiałeś tutaj siedzieć i mieć do czynienia z tymi dupkami. Przysięgam, jeszcze kilka dni i chyba bym ich zabił – przyznał Blaise, kręcąc słabo głową. - Nie wiem, jak ty z nimi wytrzymałaś tyle czasu, Hermiono.  
\- To mój dar – zaśmiała się. - Wytrzymuję z wami już tyle lat, więc oni to pikuś. Choć szczerze, gdyby nie wy, to pewnie zabiłabym ich już dawno. Czasem mam ich dość.  
\- Widziałem, jak dziś na ciebie krzyczeli – wtrącił brunet. - Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak, nie ma się o co martwić. Po prostu nie podoba im się, że mieszkam z wami. Pewnie woleliby, żebym wprowadziła się do nich. W końcu nie musieli by wszystkiego robić sami.  
\- Wiem, że jesteśmy trudni, ale oni tu już jakiś margines społeczny – powiedział Draco i widząc minę dziewczyny, kontynuował. - I nie zaprzeczaj, bo sama mówisz, że masz ich czasem dość, mimo waszej przyjaźni.   
\- Więc może skończmy ten temat. Porozmawiajmy lepiej o twoim przyjęciu zaręczynowym. Było nieziemskie, oczywiście pomijając ten napad Śmierciożerców – przyznała, a wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem.  
\- Z jednej strony żałuję, że mnie tam nie było, jednak z drugiej... Ale podobno dałeś świetny popis przed wujkiem i Blackwoodem. Teraz już nikt nie może powiedzieć, że jesteś mało przydatny.  
\- Dzięki, braciszku, doceniam to. – Na potwierdzenie swych słów, Draco rzucił w niego butem. - Ale tak naprawdę to miałem masę szczęścia, że udało mi wyjść z tego cało. Gdyby nie pomoc naszego szpiega, zapewne leżałbym już w płytkim grobie albo raczej cierpiał katusze na torturach u Voldemorta.  
\- Doceniam twój entuzjazm, stary, ale może teraz zdradzisz co nieco? Kim był ten szpieg? - dopytywał Zabini.  
\- Będąc szczerym, nie wiem, kim on był, zwykły mężczyzna. Ciemne włosy i oczy, średniego wzrostu...  
\- Kłamiesz – przerwał mu Felix. - Widać po tobie, że mówisz to jak wyuczoną formułkę, a to znaczy, że ustaliłeś z kimś tę wersję.   
\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi – odpowiedział i dolał sobie więcej trunku. - Nie ma tu dużo do opowiedzenia. Uratował mnie i tylko to się liczy.  
\- Och, daj już spokój, zdradź swoją tajemnicę – namawiał brunet.  
               Trzy pary oczy patrzyły na niego z wyczekiwaniem, aż w końcu westchnął głęboko i rzucił:  
\- Ok, ale jeśli wyjdzie to poza ten pokój, to was zabiję, a raczej zrobi to ona.  
\- Ona? - ożywił się Blaise i spojrzawszy na Flixa, zapytał. - Czy ja usłyszałem ona?  
               Oboje spojrzeli na Hermionę i powtórzyli jednocześnie:  
\- Czy my usłyszeliśmy „ONA”?  
\- No, Draco, wygląda na to, że teraz już się od nich nie opędzisz – zaśmiała się szczerze. - Zdradź nam jakieś szczegóły – poprosiła.  
\- Ona jest nieziemska, to słowo najlepiej ją opisuje. Ma czerwono czarne włosy i przenikliwe, zielone oczy. Mlecznobiałą skórę i zabójcze ciało, ale nie chodzi tu tylko o wygląd, a raczej zachowanie – przyznał, przymykając na moment oczy. - Bez wahania wysłała mnie do swojego mieszkania, a jak rano wstałem, ona spokojnie piła kawę w kuchni. Nie była skrępowana czy nieufna, zachowywała się, jakby znała mnie od lat i dobrze wiedziała, że nie zrobię jej krzywdy.  
               Nastała chwila ciszy, po czym Felix odchrząknął i powiedział:  
\- Mam ci przypomnieć, że masz narzeczoną, czy już nic dla ciebie to nie znaczy?  
\- Przestań, nie chodzi o to, że zakochałem się w niej czy co, jestem po prostu zafascynowany nią. Nigdy nie spotkałem takiej osoby. Musielibyście sami ją poznać, bo nie da się tego zwyczajnie opisać.  
\- A jest wolna? Bo wiesz, zawsze mogę być chętny – przyznał brunet, a wszyscy po raz kolejny roześmieli się.  
               Nagły hałas zakłócił przyjemną chwilę. Mężczyźni spojrzeli się po sobie, aż w końcu wlepili swój wzrok z dziewczynę.  
\- Tylko mi nie mów, że jesteś na jednej z tych głupich diet głodówek, które stosuje Ginny. Bo przysięgam, że przełożę cię przez kolano i spiorę na goły tyłek – zagroził poważnie Draco.   
\- Nie, po prostu nic nie jadłam na kolację. Po tym jak Ronald opluł mój talerz kawałkami kurczaka, jakoś straciłam apetyt – przyznała, a jak na potwierdzenie jej brzuch zaburczał jeszcze raz.  
\- Mogę się założyć, że to nie pierwszy raz, co? - Młodszy blondyn pokręcił głową. - To wstajemy i idziemy zakraść się do kuchni. Na pewno coś tam znajdziemy.  
\- Nie trzeba, do rana wytrzymam – zapewniała, ale nie było po co.  
               Już po chwili schodzili po cichu na dół, na samym przedzie Felix sprawdzający czy nikogo nie ma. Bez trudu dostali się do ogromnej kuchni. Hermiona i Draco otworzyli lodówkę, a Zabini przeszukiwał półki. Młodszy Malfoy poszedł do spiżarni szukać większych skarbów. Na stole po kolei zaczęło przybywać kilka owoców, kanapki z resztkami pieczeni, butelki z mocniejszymi trunkami, lecz nagle rozbłysło światło.  
\- Co tu się dzieje?   
               Na dźwięk doskonale znanego im głosu ,odwrócili się jak na komendę. W drzwiach stał Snape wraz z Blackwoodem. Oboje mieli różdżki w dłoniach i mierzyli młodzież przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Artur wyszedł do przodu i warknął do chłopaków:  
\- Co robicie tej Gryfonce?  
\- Oni nic nie robią – odezwała się szybko dziewczyna. - Byliśmy głodni i po prostu zeszliśmy na dół, proszę pana.  
\- I  mam uwierzyć, że trzy najbardziej nieznoszące się osoby w Hogwarcie tak po prostu chciały sobie zjeść? - spytał Mistrz Eliksirów. - Co na nią rzuciliście?  
\- Musi pan uwierzyć, że wszystko jest w porządku. Oni są niewinni – zapewniała.  
\- Och, przestań dziewczyno, zaraz podam ci jakąś odtrutkę, tylko co jej podaliście?  
               Nim ktokolwiek miał okazję odpowiedzieć, ze spiżarni doszedł cichy krzyk.  
\- Miona, są twoje ulubione ciastka i chipsy Smoka. I nie uwierzycie, co znalazłem za szafką, ktoś musi mi w tym pomóc.  
\- Nie mów na mnie Miona, idioto – odwarknęła dziewczyna, nie zważając na otaczających ją mężczyzn.  
\- Przepraszam, kochanie. Ale i tak potrzebuję...  
               Felix przerwał swą wypowiedź, wychylając się ze schowka. Paczka chipsów uderzyła o podłogę, a on rzucił zaskoczony:  
\- Cholera...


	6. Rozdział 5

           Hermiona weszła do biblioteki i z westchnieniem zamknęła za sobą drzwi. W końcu mogła być sama. To był jej azyl, choć ostatnio rzadko zaglądała do grubych woluminów. Wolała posiedzieć chwilę w ciszy i odpocząć od codziennego zgiełku i problemów. Także dziś znalazła swój ulubiony fotel w głębi, miejsce gdzie nikt już nie zaglądał i z ulgą zwinęła się w kłębek. Nadal była zmęczona po nocnych przygodach z przyjaciółmi, zwłaszcza po spotkaniu pierwszego stopnia w kuchni. Nie wiedziała jak udało jej się to przeżyć bez szwanku, choć jej chłopcy nie mogą tego powiedzieć.   
           „Felix nadal stał w drzwiach spiżarni, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów warkną:  
\- Siadać! Wszyscy – dodał widząc ociąganie Ślizgonów. - Raczy mi ktoś wyjaśnić o co tu chodzi?  
\- My tylko zeszliśmy po coś do jedzenia, panie profesorze – tłumaczyła dziewczyna, wpatrując się w obu mężczyzn.  
\- I mam uwierzyć, że najwięksi wrogowie tak po prostu współpracują? I niech lepiej młody pan Malfoy nam teraz odpowie.  
           Wzrok Artura wlepiony był w chłopaka, który zaczął się niecierpliwie wić.  
\- Bo my... To wszystko ich wina! - wykrzyczał wreszcie, wskazując na brata i brązowowłosą.  
\- Słucham? - Oboje jednocześnie wpatrzyli się w niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Taka jest prawda. To wy chcieliście nadal udawać, że się nie znosicie, by cała szkoła... cały świat miał was za wrogów. A przecież to głupie kłamstwo, już od lat są przyjaciółmi, w ognień by za sobą wskoczyli... - nagle przerwał, słysząc wybuchy śmiechu ze strony mężczyzn. - Wy się śmiejecie?!  
\- Przyznaje mały, prawie się nabrałem. Ale ta dwójka nigdy, powtarzam nigdy nie będzie przyjaciółmi, ani choćby znajomymi. To do nich nie pasuje i każdy to wie – zaśmiał się Artur, kręcąc głową.  
           Felix spojrzał z nadzieją na Hermionę, a ta szturchnęła łokciem Draco. Oboje pokiwali zgodnie głową i zaczęli mówić.  
\- Od trzeciej klasy zamieniamy się sporadycznie pracami z eliksirów, czego nigdy pan nie odkrył, profesorze.  
\- Pomagałem jej podkradać składniki z twojego schowka do potrzebnych jej eliksirów, w końcu miałem twoje hasło wujku – wyznał chłopak.  
\- Uczyłam go francuskiego, gdy miał wyjechać na wakacje do Francji i pomagałam w numerologii, gdy chciał dostać wybitny z sumów.  
\- Dzięki mnie opanowałaś w końcu latanie na miotle i umiesz złapać znicz, niemal lepiej od Pottera – zwrócił się do niej, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. - Nie wspominając, że pomogłem ci z Krumem. Gdyby nie ja, nawet nie zwrócił by na ciebie uwagi!  
\- Co proszę? Krum zwrócił swoją uwagę na moją inteligencję, nie na wygląd. I mam ci przypomnieć dzięki komu twoje włosy w końcu wyglądają normalnie, a nie jakby się smok wylizał?!  
\- Teraz to przegięłaś, zjem twoje ulubione ciasteczka, które znalazł Felix. Nie zostawię ci nawet jednego!  
\- Świnia! Lepiej pożegnaj się z tymi chipsami, bo jak tylko je dorwę, nie zostanie nawet okruszek!   
           Oboje wstali i ruszyli ku spiżarni, nie zważając na wstrząśniętych członków Zakonu i uśmiechniętych Ślizgonów. Gdy wrócili zajęli z powrotem swoje miejsca, po drodze wyjmując lody. Chłopak jadł ciastka zgarniając nimi lody, podobnie dziewczyna robiła z chipsami. Jednak po chwili spojrzeli na siebie i z westchnieniem zamienili się paczkami. Dopiero wtedy spojrzeli do góry i Draco spytał:  
\- Na czym to stanęliśmy?  
           Aż dziwne, że wybuch śmiechu Zabiniego i Felixa nie obudził reszty domu.”  
           Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko na to wspomnienie. Miny dorosłych mężczyzn były bezcenne, lecz po tym małym pokazie w końcu zrozumieli, że nastolatkowie mówią prawdę. Dziewczyna mogła się założyć, że nadal byli w szoku, choć wymamrotane słowa Snape „moje składniki” już zawsze będą poprawiały jej humor. Teraz wiedzieli już co dzieje się za ich plecami, jednak była pewna, że nie zdradzą tego nikomu. Wiedzieli, że pewnych rzeczy nie należy zdradzać, a to była jedna z nich.  
           Było już niemal południe, gdy dziewczyna wstała i z ociąganiem wyszła z pomieszczenia. Miała dziś do zrobienia jeszcze jedną rzecz i coś czuła, ze nie będzie to wcale miłe. 

           W gabinecie na pietrze Severus wraz z Arturem przeglądali dokumenty. Po złapaniu kolejnych gości przez Śmierciożerców mieli plan, nad którym trzeba było popracować. Nowe sposoby komunikacji, drogi ucieczki i bezpieczne schronienia. Księgi z zaklęciami ochronnymi piętrzyły się na biurku i pobliskim stoliku w każdej z nich można było znaleźć rzeczy potrzebne do zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa domowi i jego mieszkańcom. Już od świtu grupa Zakonu poprawiała czary nałożone na strategiczne miejsca, w tym dom Malfoyów. Jednak napięcie, które panowało w pokoju nie pozwalało im pracować zbyt wydajnie. Ostatecznie poddał się Blackwood i zamykając książkę powiedział:  
\- Nie rozumiem ich. Wszyscy mówili mi, że oni są wrogami i to zaciętymi! Sam Lucjusz lubi mawiać, że „Granger i Malfoy to gorsza kombinacja niż Weasley i Draco”, a oni wczoraj... Nadal nie wiem jak to się stało.  
\- Szczerze, też dziwię się, że tego nie zauważyłem – rzucił posyłając towarzyszowi pochmurne spojrzenie. - Jednak wiem na pewno jak do tego doszło. Bo sam pomyśl, jak można dostać się do serca Ślizgona?  
\- A skąd mam to wiedzieć? To, że byłem uczniem domu Slytherina nie sprawia, że ktoś, jak to określiłeś, dostał się do mojego serca – prychnął brunet.  
\- Nie? A mam ci przypomnieć, pewną piękną rudowłosą...  
\- Przestań – przerwał mu nagle wstając. - Po prostu odpowiedz na pytanie, a nie insynuujesz coś głupiego.  
\- By zdobyć zaufanie Ślizgona musisz być po jego stronie, a co więcej musisz troszczyć się o tą sama osobę co on. Spójrz na mnie, jak myślisz dlaczego znoszę Weasleyów, Tonks czy innych durnych członków Zakonu? Stoimy po tej samej stronie barykady i wszyscy troszczymy się o tych cholernych młodych czarodziej, którzy tego nie doceniają. Albo sam Malfoy, wstąpił do Zakonu by troszczyć się o synów, zwłaszcza Felixa – wyjaśnił Mistrz Eliksirów.  
\- Ale Draco i ta szlama? - dziwił się nadal mężczyzna. - Co niby ich łączy?  
\- Nie szlama, a mugolaczka, gdyby ktoś inny cię usłyszał... - Severus pokręcił głową. - Sądzę, że Felix ich połączył. On ma coś w sobie, co karze się nim opiekować, a gdy zaczął naukę w Hogwarcie był strasznie zagubiony. Granger była wtedy na 3 roku i zapewne przygarnęła chłopaka pod swoje skrzydła. Felix urodził się na początku września, więc musiał iść do szkoły rok później, to samo prawie spotkało też ją.   
\- Nadal nie rozumiem po co się z tym chowają. Mają przyjaźń? Okej, ale skoro są przy Zakonie, a Malfoyowie już nie szpiegują, to dlaczego nie mogą wyznać wszystkim prawdy?  
           Śmiech Snape'a rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu. Artur spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, w końcu chyba nikt mu znany nie słyszał nigdy, jak ten nietoperz wybucha śmiechem. Mężczyzna miał już podejść do niego i sprawdzić, czy na pewno jest tym za kogo się podaje, gdy czarnowłosy odezwał się:  
\- Gdyby pojawiła się choćby plotka o ich znajomości, rozpętało by się istne piekło. Niemal cały Zakon naskoczyłby na Malfoyów, nie mówiąc już o Weasleyach i Potterze. Lucjusz też nigdy nie pozwoliłby na oczernianie swojego syna, a za nim na tą wojnę poszli by wszyscy Ślizgoni. - Były szpieg pokiwał głową w zastanowieniu. - Tak, to mógłby być niezły widok, lepszy nawet niż pojedynek Czarnego Pana z Chłopcem Który Przeżył.  
\- Więc mamy tak po prostu milczeć? I może jeszcze patrzeć jak się unikają codziennie i na siebie warczą? Powinniśmy coś zrobić, może McGonagall i...  
\- Daj spokój. Poczekamy, aż to się rozwinie. Powinniśmy mieć niezłą zabawę – skończył Severus i po raz kolejny pochylił się nad papierami.  
           Artur jeszcze chwilę chodził niespokojnie po czym usiadł na fotelu. Jednak przez kolejne piętnaście minut wpatrywał się w regał z książkami. Wiedział, że te dzieciaki oszukiwały wszystkich od lat i jak widać zbliżyły się do siebie. Ale w końcu nie powinien im tego zabraniać, zwłaszcza teraz. Wojna czaiła się na progu, a każda, choćby najmniejsza radość była dobra dla tych dzieciaków. Z tą myślą wrócił do swojej pracy, jedynie cicho wzdychając.

           Dziewczyna przemierzała korytarze ciemnego dworu nie spoglądając na mijanych Śmierciożerców. Nauczyła się, że nigdy nie należy patrzeć im w oczy, nawet jeśli sądzisz, że są twoimi sojusznikami. To oni powinni przed nią uciekać wzrokiem, powinna ich onieśmielać i budzić lęk, co też zwykle udawało się jej. Tej nocy jej krwista suknia wyróżniała się pośród zwykłych czarnych szat innych osób. Voldemort uwielbiam, gdy kobiety w jego towarzystwie ubierały się w suknie, zwłaszcza jeśli były tak zbudowane jak Katherina.   
           Po tym jak Bellatrix oszalała jeszcze bardziej po zdradzie siostry i jej męża, mało kto odważył się przedstawić żeńskiego kandydata na Śmierciożercę. Lestrange lubiła pozbywać się konkurencji, co czasem było widoczne w jej podejściu do czerwonowłosej. A ich pan pobłażał jej, pozwalał niszczyć młodą Śmierciożerczynie, by potem chwalić ją za jej siłę. Dlatego tez nauczyła się, że przyjemność Czarnego Pana daje jej szansę na lżejsze kary i względny spokój w najgorsze wieczory.  
           Wchodząc do sali balowej w której urzędował Riddle zwróciła na siebie uwagę wszystkich. Jak zwykle siostra Narcyzy siedziała przy podwyższanym fotelu Voldemorta, a gdy tylko ją ujrzała posłała jej nienawistne spojrzenie. Dziewczyna mimo wszystko była zadowolona. Nowa suknia spełniła swe zadanie. Ciasny gorset i materiał falami lejący się do stóp nie był najwygodniejszy, ale dla zysku trzeba cierpieć. Ramiona zakryte koronka i włosy lejące się aż do końca pleców, coś czego Bellatrix nie miała z jej wściekłymi lokami.   
           Stojąc na środku sali przed Voldemortem ukłoniła się i pozostała w tej pozycji przez kilka sekund. Dopiero po chwili wyprostowała się i podeszła bliżej tronu.  
\- Mój Panie, wzywałeś mnie. - Jej głos był delikatny jak wiatr, a jednak kryła się w nim obietnica niebezpieczeństwa dla reszty zgromadzonych.  
\- Moja najskuteczniejsza zwolenniczka – zaczął od miłych słów co niepokoiło dziewczynę. - To ty pomogłaś nam osiągnąć pozycję jaką teraz posiadamy. Wszyscy drżą na wspomnienie o tobie, moim czarnym aniele, który niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze. Jesteś jednym z najlepszych nabytków jakie kiedykolwiek miałem.  
\- Dziękuję ci, Panie – zwiesiła usłużnie głowę, po czym dodała. - W czym teraz mogę ci pomóc, by pokazać swą lojalność względem ciebie? Zrobię wszystko, a nawet więcej, byśmy wygrali tą wojnę.  
           Po tych słowach zapadła chwilowa cicha, jednak donośny głos Voldemota podział na nich lepiej niż zaklęcie.  
\- Wyjść! Wszyscy – dodał po chwili, widać ociągająca się Bellatrix. - Po spotkaniu z Katheriną zostaniesz ukarana za nieposłuszeństwo – kontynuował, gdy kobieta próbowała jeszcze bardziej opóźnić swe wyjście.  
\- Oczywiście Mistrzu, dla ciebie wszystko. Mogę nawet oddać życie, byś ty Panie...  
\- Dość! Crucio!   
           Kilku minutowa klątwa zakończyła się tak nagle jak się zaczęła, a panna Black zniknęła za drzwiami. Czerwonowłosa spojrzała na swego Pana i klękając na kolana spytała:  
\- Czy nie lepiej byłoby ją zabić, Panie? Jej stan umysłu pogarsza się z dnia na dzień, a my nie możemy pozwolić sobie na potknięcie, Mistrzu. Musimy być najlepsi by pokonać Zakon – powiedziała z opuszczonym wzrokiem.  
\- Bellatrix należy do mnie i tak pozostanie. A jeśli dowiem się, że ktokolwiek ja zaatakował, gorzko tego pożałuję – ostrzegł Voldemort wstając z miejsca. - Ty jednak możesz przydać mi się, księżniczko. Teraz wstań i spójrz na mnie.  
           Dziewczyna posłusznie wstała i przygotowała się na to starcie. Słowa, wypowiedziane przez niego, nie mogły znaczyć nic dobrego. Będzie to zapewne kolejna ciężka misja, której z ledwością podoła.  
\- Dzięki tobie nasze szeregi są wolne od szpiegów. Wydałaś nam Snape'a oraz Malfoyów, nie wspominając już o masie osób z Zewnętrznego kręgu i kandydatów – przypomniał jej mężczyzna. - Nadal nie wiem jak tego dokonujesz, ale dzięki temu to my znamy ich ruchy, a oni nic o nas nie wiedzą.  
\- Po prostu słucham, Panie – przyznała. - Gdy ludzie są beztroscy często nie uważają na to co mówią lub robią, a ja ich zawsze obserwuję. Jest pewna różnica między lękiem nowicjusza przed pierwszym zabójstwem, a opieraniu się twojej władzy, Mistrzu. Potrafię to wychwycić, podobnie jak zdenerwowanie bez powodu, tajne listy oraz ich myśli, które aż krzyczą, że chcą schować się w Zakonie. Nigdy nie pozwoliłabym, aby ktokolwiek zagroził naszemu planowi zabicia Pottera i wszystkich jego popleczników – powiedziała posłusznie dobrze wyuczoną kwestie.   
\- Dlatego też mam dla ciebie zadanie, księżniczko – pogłaskał ja po policzku i kontynuował. - W dom Malfoyów ktoś ich ostrzegł. I nie był to pierwszy raz. Między nami jest kolejny szpieg i musimy się go pozbyć, a nie znam lepszej osoby niż ciebie do tego zadania.  
\- Oczywiście, mój Panie. Zrobię co w mojej mocy by znaleźć szpiega i przyprowadzić go przed twe oblicze byś mógł go ukarać. Nikt nie będzie cię zdradzać, Mistrzu – obiecała, spuszczając głowę z posłuszeństwem.  
\- Mam taką nadzieję. Zajmij się tym jak najszybciej, a teraz muszę zająć się Bellatrix.  
           Po tych słowach z powrotem skierować się na swoje miejsce. Gdy już usiadł dziewczyna po raz kolejny głęboko się skłoniła i szybkim marszem wyszła z pomieszczenia. Wiedziała, że Lestrange ma dziś pecha, gdyż nie widziała żadnych mugoli przeznaczonych do torturowania na dzisiejszy dzień. Jednak jej ostatnią myślą zanim opuściła dwór była „W co ona się do cholery wpakowała?”.

           Powrót do domu Malfoyów był trudny, może nawet bardziej niż przeprawa z Voldemortem. W końcu u niego wiedziała co może ją czekać. Trochę tortur, zabijania i ran, a w jej tymczasowym miejscu zamieszkania mogło być to wszystko. Albo kolejne „miłe” spotkanie z Harry'm i Ronem, rozmowa z podekscytowaną Ginny lub znoszenie starszych pań, pytających o najlepsze zaklęcia do durnych przygotowań. Była jednak pewna, że nie będzie mogła usiąść z Felixem lub Blaisem, o Draco nie wspominając i pomilczeć chwilę w spokoju, co tak bardzo lubiła. To były nieczęste, ale przyjemne chwilę, gdy mogli razem odpocząć.   
           Hermiona poczuła się jak jasnowidzka, bo gdy tylko weszła za próg dopadły ją Narcyza i Molly. Obie panie zawiesiły broń na czas przygotowań do ślubu i wspólnie chciały pokazać, że ich rodziny zorganizują najlepszy ślub na świecie. Nim jeszcze zdążyły zadać wszystkie pytania zdjęła płaszcz i uśmiechnęła się słodko.  
\- Och, przepraszam panie najmocniej, ale w bibliotece znalazłam coś bardzo ciekawego – powiedziała, a jej oczy zaczęły błyszczeć. - Muszę iść teraz do profesora Snape i skonsultować to z nim. Mam nadzieję, że mogę panią później pomóc.  
           Jej uśmiech słodkiej dziewczynki działał cuda jak widać, gdyż obie kobiety pokręciły z politowaniem głową i przepuściły ją. Nim wbiegła po schodach usłyszała jeszcze komentarz Narcyzy.  
\- Ta dziewczyna nie jest jeszcze najgorsza jak na szla... mugolaczkę. Prawie nigdy jej nie ma, a jak jest to siedzi w książkach. Dodatkowo może przydać się jej wiedza o zaklęciach. Nadal nie wiem jak...  
           Molly nie przerwała, ani nie zaprzeczyła słowom blondynki. Ona też sądziła, że Gryfonka to dobra, ale zapatrzona w książki dziewczyna. I cóż, w końcu tylko ona potrafiła przekopać się przez te wszystkie grube tomy.   
           Przed drzwiami gabinetu zatrzymała się na chwilę i odetchnęła głęboko. Musiała tam wejść, bo pewne było, że matka Draco sprawdzi jej przykrywkę. Zapukała delikatnie w drzwi, po czym czekała zaledwie kilka sekund. Gdy tylko otworzyły się przed nią szeroko ujrzała Mistrza Eliksirów zerkającego na nią nieprzyjemnie.  
\- Czego chcesz, Granger?   
\- Och, pan profesor. Znalazłam fascynującą książkę na temat zabezpieczeń w bibliotece i muszę z panem przedyskutować kilka spraw. Czy mogłabym wejść? - spytała brzmiąc na podekscytowaną.   
\- Wchodź jeśli musisz, ale nie jestem sam – powiedział i przepuścił ją zamykając drzwi. - Omawialiśmy właśnie z Draco i Blackwoodem możliwe tożsamości dla szpiega, który mu pomógł.  
\- Będąc szczerą, chciałam się tu tylko schować na moment – przyznała. - Pani Malfoy oraz pani Weasley znów męczą mnie o ten głupi ślub, a nawet ja mam dość tych wszystkich zaklęć podtrzymujących kwiatki na odpowiedniej wysokości.  
\- Nie dziwie ci się, sam czuję się jakby przeszło po mnie stado hipogryfów – wyznał blondyn. - Mnie też próbowały zaciągnąć do przygotowań, ale udało mi się uciec.  
\- Więc, Granger, co takiego ciekawego znalazłaś? - spytał zainteresowany Artur, przyglądając się stojącej na środku pokoju dziewczynie.  
\- Szczerze to nic nowego, ale mogę podzielić się jednym pomysłem co do dalszej organizacji – Severus spojrzał na nią z powątpieniem, ale kiwnął głową na znak by kontynuowała. - Tak więc, myślałam nad znalezieniem sojuszników w Ameryce i innych dalszych rejonach. Co prawda udało nam się przeciągnąć na swoją stronę sporą część czarodziej z Europy, ale zapominamy, że to nie jest całe społeczeństwo magiczne. Domy na dalekim kontynencie też pomogłyby nam się schronić w razie największego zagrożenia.  
\- Myślisz, że nie próbowaliśmy? - spytał kpiąco Blackwood. - Nic nie może ich przekonać do zmiany zdania. Posyłaliśmy sowy, nawet ktoś z nas pojechał tam do nich i...  
\- Przepraszam – przerwała mu – ale czy czytał pan kiedyś książkę „Zmiany kulturowe wśród czarodziej”? Jest co prawda pasjonująca, ale najważniejsze, że pokazuje odmienne tradycje w różnych kręgach magicznych. Jeśli chcemy zyskać poparcie Amerykanów musimy udać się do nich osobiście i to nie jakiś podrzędny członek Zakonu, ale ktoś z prestiżem, okazujący nasze zainteresowanie. Dodatkowo należy pozostać kilka dni, a nawet tygodni w Ameryce podczas uzgadniania szczegółów współpracy. Nie lubią robić niczego na szybko, zwłaszcza czysto krwiste rodziny. A zwróciliście się do amerykańskiej „Czerwonej Szabli”?  
\- A co to jest? I usiądź w końcu dziewczyno, a nie stoisz jak przed sądem – nakazał jej zainteresowany Artur.  
\- Jest to organizacja zrzeszająca największych czarodziej na nowym lądzie. Jeśli wyjdzie się z prośbą do nich, oni przedstawią nam swojego przedstawiciela. Sprawdziłam to i okazuje się, że zwykle jest lekceważona, przez co Amerykanie zdają się być tak odsunięci od naszych spraw – wyjaśniła.  
           Twarze mężczyzn były nieodgadnione, jedynie Draco uśmiechał się delikatnie.  
\- I to jest moja mała siostrzyczka – zażartował, na co byli szpiedzy zgromili go wzrokiem.  
\- Co więcej wiesz?   
           Od pytania Severusa zaczęła się zażarta dyskusja, która trwała wiele godzin, aż do czasu, gdy Molly Weasley zaczęła wołać na kolację. Pięć osób niechętnie wstało próbując przedostać się między stosami, dopiero co przyniesionych, książek. Wychodząc z biblioteki odsunęli się od siebie i zeszli na dół tak, jakby nigdy nie spędzili ze sobą więcej czasu niż to potrzebne.  
           Niestety wszyscy oprócz nich już zeszli i nie można było przebierać w miejscach siedzących. Artur i Severus udali się do szczytu stołu, gdzie czekały na nich dwa miejsca. Jednak dla pozostałej dwójki zostały jedynie dwa miejsca obok siebie przy środku stołu, pomiędzy grupką Ślizgonów i Gryfonów. Niezadowoleni usiedli próbowali sięgnąć po talerze, co jednak się nie udało.   
\- Dlaczego przyszłaś tak późno? - naskoczył na nią Ron. - W dodatku usiadłaś obok tego... - wskazał na blondyna, który go ignorował.   
\- Jakbyś nie zauważył Ronaldzie to było ostatnie wolne miejsce, chyba, że wolisz bym w ogóle nie jadła kolacji – spiorunowała go wzrokiem.   
\- Mogłaś przyjść wcześniej, teraz przynajmniej nie musielibyśmy na niego patrzeć – dodał Harry, nie zaszczycając jej spojrzeniem.  
\- Na szczęście ja nie muszę na ciebie patrzeć, Potter – odezwał się Draco, nim ktokolwiek inny mógł to zrobić.  
\- Mógłbyś się w końcu zamknąć, Malfoy? Nie do ciebie mówiliśmy – warknął na niego rudowłosy.  
\- Ron! Zachowuj się, on już należy do rodziny – przypomniała mu Ginny, siedząca niedaleko.  
\- Taka rodzina jak ty fretko, to nie rodzina! Nie wiem co ona w tobie widzi. Mam nadzieję, że zabije cię przy pierwszej sposobności – syczał dalej Ron, na co Harry tylko pokiwał głową.  
\- Mógłbym dać jej parę ciekawych zaklęć na ciebie – dodał czarnowłosy. - Kilka jest naprawdę paskudnych...  
\- A może wypróbujemy je na tobie, co Pottie? Jesteś chętny? - dołączył się Zabini.  
\- Moglibyście się uspokoić? Moglibyśmy po prostu zjeść i się rozejść, by...  
\- Zamknij się, szlamo – przerwał jej blondyn. - Co powiesz na mały pojedynek, bliznowaty? Oczywiście twój wierny łasic może się przyłączyć.  
           Atmosfera przy stole zaczęła gęstnieć, ale jak na razie nikt z dorosłych nie zauważył niebezpieczeństwa. Hermiona, siedząca pośrodku sprzeczki, wzięła głęboki wdech i kontynuowała przedstawienie.  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie szlamą, Malfoy. Sam jesteś tylko dupkiem z przerośniętym ego – rzuciła, spoglądając mu wyzywająco w oczy.  
\- Och, tak? - Blondyn przeniósł nagle cała uwagę na nią. - Zauważ, ze ja mam czystą krew i prawo magii należy do mnie od pokoleń, a ty tylko wepchnęłaś się do tego świata. Aż dziwne, że jeszcze cie tu trzymają.  
\- To dziwne, że ciebie już dawno nie zabili, śmierciożerco! Jesteś tylko kolejnym sługusem tego węża – krzyknął Ron wstając, co zwróciło uwagę całego stołu.  
\- Cholerny zdrajca krwi się odezwał.   
           Draco podobnie jak Zabini też wstali od stołu. Teraz na środku pomieszczenia stały w sumie cztery osoby. Potter i Weasley, a naprzeciwko nich Ślizgoni. Brązowowłosa szybko wstała i doszła do nich, samej nie wiedząc, czy chce ich powstrzymać, czy dołączyć do kłótni.  
\- Oj, nie powinieneś chojrakować, fretko. - Harry uniósł swoja różdżkę i wymierzył w chłopaka.   
\- Och, a co ty możesz mi zrobić? Zepsuć fryzurę? - zadrwił i sam sięgnął po swoją broń.  
           Nagle to rudowłosy rzucił pierwsze zaklęcie, które odbiło się od tarczy Malfoya i uderzyło w osobę siedzącą jeszcze przy stole. W tej chwili dorośli chcieli zatrzymać kłótnie, ale było za późno. Zaklęcia zaczęły latać między nimi, jednak każdy zorientował się, że Ślizgoni są bardziej sprawni w sztuce podwójnego pojedynku. Zabini odpowiadał za obronę, odbijał każde zaklęcie, tak iż żadne z nich nie dosięgnęło celu. Draco za to skupił się za ataku, jego klątwy były doskonale dobrane, wiedział jak i gdzie je celować, by osiągnąć jak najwięcej.  
           Po drugiej stronie jednak było widać raczej gryfońskią głupotę i zapał. Oboje rzucali zaklęcia jak popadnie, nie przejmując się obroną. Nie ma się więc co dziwić, że po kilku minutach dom lwa leżał pokonany, a nad nimi górowali Ślizgoni. Wtedy jednak do dzieła wkroczył Severus wraz z McGonagall.  
\- Nie spodziewałam się po was takiej głupoty – zaczęła wicedyrektorka. - Jak mogliście zacząć pojedynek w pokoju pełnym ludzi i to o jakąś głupotę.   
\- Nie mam wam nic do powiedzenia – zwrócił się brunet do swoich wychowanków. - Idźcie lepiej na górę i nie pokazujcie się na dole.  
           Chłopacy spojrzeli po sobie i ruszyli w stronę schodów. Hermiona, która nadal stała z boku i nie brała udziału w pojedynku, widziała ich delikatne uśmiechy i błysk w oku. Wiedziała, ze musi znaleźć coś do jedzenia po kolacji i zanieść na górę do pokoju. W końcu będzie tam kilka głodnych osób.   
           Gdy większość zebranych wróciła już do jedzenia, a uszkodzonymi Gryfonami zajęli się nauczyciele odezwała się niespodziewanie Luna.  
\- To wszystko przez wzrost liczy daleli brzęcznych, ona każdego wyprowadzą z równowagi – wyjaśniła po czym kiwając głową poprawiła swój ochronny naszyjnik.


	7. Rozdział 6

               Draco wiedział jedno, za moment kogoś zabije i zapewne będzie to jego własna narzeczona. Od samego rana męczyła go przygotowaniami do ślubu, jakby miał odbyć się za tydzień, a nie cztery miesiące. Wyciągnęła go z łóżka i nie dając nawet śniadania, zmusiła do ustalania głupich szczegółów. Tak naprawdę nie doszli do porozumienia w żadnej kwestii, mimo iż siedzieli nad tym ponad dwie godziny. Ich matki już dawno odeszły od nich, by nie spowodować kolejnej kłótni. Jak widać nie zapomniały mu tej wczorajszej z Potterem.   
\- Draco, skupiasz się? - spytała rudowłosa z wyrzutem.  
\- Tak, tak, oczywiście – potwierdził z roztargnieniem.  
\- Więc co o tym sądzisz? Gdyby wasz pałac we Włoszech ustroić na różowo-kremowo i dodać to tego te wielkie kosze czerwonych róż. Zastanawiałam się też nad pozłacaną nicią do obszycia obrusów – powiedziała, pokazując coś na planach.  
\- Zwariowałaś? Mój ślub różowy? I tak w ogóle ilu ma być gości? - spytał, nagle porywając papiery z jej rąk.  
\- Tylko około stu pięćdziesięciu, góra dwustu. Musieliśmy zredukować listy, po tym ataku na nasze przyjęcie, sam rozumiesz – rzuciła z wyrzutem.  
\- Stu pięćdziesięciu? Myślałem raczej o góra siedemdziesięciu pięciu, a najlepiej jeszcze mniej. Skąd ty ich wytrzasnęłaś? - obruszył się, nadal przeglądając dokumenty.  
\- Mam sporą rodzinę, Draco, nie mogłam nikogo pominąć. Dodatkowo nie zapominajmy o znajomych ze szkoły i kilku osobach z Ministerstwa i innych osobistościach. Na początku mieliśmy ich niemal trzystu, ale kazali nam to zmniejszyć. Jak oni mogli? - skarżyła się, myśląc, że narzeczony ją wesprze.  
\- To jakieś kpiny! Nie będę robił z własnego ślubu cyrku. Trzeba zmniejszyć tę listę i to porządnie. I po cholerę mamy zapraszać Szefa Departamentu Sportu? - Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Zrozum, nasz ślub będzie wydarzeniem roku, jeśli nawet nie dekady! Spójrz, jaką znalazłam suknię, będzie wykonana w Hiszpanii, ze specjalnego projektu Madame Osco, tej...  
\- To jest różowe – przerwał jej nagle, wpatrując się w pokazane zdjęcie.  
\- Och, to tylko przypuszczalny wygląd końcowy. A jak wiesz, gdybyśmy mieli różowo białe dodatki, a ty założyłbyś kremową szatę, taką na wzór mugolskiego garnituru, który ostatnio jest modny, to ja pasowałabym tak świetnie – zapewniła go, szukając czegoś pośród rozrzuconych katalogów.  
\- A te falbany? One są straszne i jest ich tak dużo. W dodatku ten dekolt, nie lepiej dodać do tego ramiączka i jakoś go zmniejszyć? - dopytywał wstrząśnięty.  
\- Nie – ucięła szybko, po czym podała mu otwarty katalog. - A to moja fryzura. Podoba się?  
               Draco przez chwilą rozważał samobójstwo. Jeśli tak ma wyglądać jego ślub to on chyba woli już teraz nie żyć. Nie może w końcu pozwolić, by z tej ważnej uroczystości zrobić pośmiewisko! Żeni się raz w życiu i całość musi wyglądać dobrze, tak by po latach mógł wspominać tą chwilę. Oczywiście o ile przeżyje te kilka lat.  
\- Będziesz wyglądała jak pudel i to nastroszony – przyznał szczerze.  
               Za późno zauważył, że warga jego narzeczonej niebezpiecznie drga, a po chwili łzy zaczęły spływać jej po policzkach. Zaniosła się szlochem, a jak na komendę do pomieszczenia wróciły Molly i Narcyza. Spojrzały na chłopaka karcąco i podbiegły do dziewczyny.  
\- Co się stało, córeczko?  
\- On nie chce tego ślubu. - Wskazała z wyrzutem na blondyna. - Ja to wiem i wszyscy inni też, chce to zepsuć!  
\- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem – zaczął się bronić. - Po prostu w sukience będziesz wyglądała jak beza i piersi zapewne ci… – Zrobił niezgrabny ruch przy klatce piersiowej. - No, a uczesanie nadaje się dla pudla, choć jego też byłoby szkoda.  
               Obie kobiety zgromiły go wzrokiem, a jego wybranka płakała dalej. Właśnie taką sytuację zastała Hermiona, która weszła zaalarmowana hałasem. Draco stał na środku pomieszczenia i patrzył bezradnie na kobiety, nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić. Spojrzał na nowoprzybyłą, szukając w niej wsparcia.  
\- Kochanie, co się stało? – spytała z przejęciem rudowłosą.  
\- Draco wszystko psuje – oskarżyła chłopaka. - Nie zgadza się na nic, co zaplanowałam, chce mniej gości i kolory mu nie pasują... Może powinniśmy to odwołać?  
               Chłopak poczuł iskierkę nadziej na to stwierdzenie, ale zniknęła ona tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. Jego matka zaczęła zapewniać, że nic nie trzeba odwoływać, w końcu są taką „uroczą parą”. Blondyn, nie wiedząc co robić, próbował wycofać się z pokoju, gdy zatrzymały go słowa przyjaciółki.  
\- Ja ci pomogę, kochanie. Urządzimy ten ślub tak, jak chcemy, a co do Malfoya to może sobie myśleć, co chce. W końcu to twój ślub. - Przytuliła Ginny, która przestała już płakać.  
\- Naprawdę mi pomożesz? I będę miała tę różową suknię? - spytała niepewnie.  
\- Oczywiście, przecież to zależy tylko od ciebie.  
\- Chyba ktoś zapomina, że to także „mój” ślub – przypomniał się chłopak.  
               Cztery pary oczy spojrzały na niego z wyrzutem, a on, wiedząc, że nic nie zdziała, machnął rękoma i wyszedł szybkim krokiem. Miał tego dość, wszystkiego. Musiał w końcu odpocząć, inaczej postrada wszystkie zmysły.  
 ***  
               Blaise siedział w pokoju wraz z Felixem, próbując pokonać małolata w szachy, co jednak nie najlepiej mu szło. Chłopak miał do tego talent, na szczęście nie rodzinny, bo wygranie z Draco było aż nazbyt łatwe. Już miał po raz kolejny ruszyć pionkiem, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł wzburzony Malfoy. Trzaskając drzwiami, zlustrował pomieszczenie, po czym opadł na łóżko Hermiony. Nie trzeba było długo czekać na jego wyjaśnienia.   
\- Mam dość wszystkiego! Tego ślubu, Ginny i tych durnych przygotowań! Chyba wszyscy zapominają, że to także moja uroczystość – wyrzucił z siebie, wpatrując się w sufit.  
\- Draco, sam dobrze wiedziałeś, co cię czeka. Nie wiem, po co zgadzałeś się na ten ślub, ale rozumiem, co chciałeś osiągnąć. Może i Ruda jest niezła, ale to jeszcze dzieciak – przyznał Zabini, zapominając o grze.  
\- Jest tylko rok młodsza od nas, do cholery. I dobrze wiesz, że ten ślub to nie był mój wybór. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, Zakon w końcu się do nas przekona. Nawet teraz, mimo iż u nas mieszkają, woleli by nas wyrzucić za próg, prosto w łapy Śmierciożerców. A ona skończy siedemnaście lat niespełna miesiąc po naszym ślubie. Powinna być już dojrzała! - warknął.  
\- Mówimy o Weasley, Draco. Oni późno dojrzewają, wystarczy spojrzeć na jej brata. Z tej ich całej hałastry najmądrzejsza jest dwójka najstarszych i bliźniacy, reszcie niestety tego zabrakło. Ale małżeństwo z Rudą nie powinno być takie złe, w końcu jak dasz jej spokój, to sobie chyba poradzi, co nie? - spytał niepewnie brunet.  
\- Ona nawet z przygotowaniami sobie nie radzi. Wybrała różowo-kremowe dekoracje i straszną suknię ślubną. Zgadniecie kolor? Oczywiście, że różowa. A jej fryzura... Nie wspominając o zaproszeniu niemal dwustu osób, już lepiej mogła wysłać Voldemortowi imienne zaproszenie. - Chłopak usiadł na chwilę i zgarniając kilka poduszek, położył się na nich.  
\- Może trzeba odwołać ślub? W końcu co złego może się stać? - zaproponował młody Malfoy, na co reszta spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Chyba nie chcesz wiedzieć, co może się stać. To byłby horror – wymamrotał jego brat i zamknął oczy.  
               Rozmowę przerwało im otwarcie drzwi, a tuż za tym pojawiła się dziewczyna z uspokajającym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Jak się czuje nasz książę? - spytała chłopaków siedzących przy stoliku.  
\- Źle. – Dobiegł do niej głos z łóżka. - Dasz radę coś z tym zrobić? - spytał z nadzieją.  
\- To nie będzie łatwe, ale może uda uniknąć się kilku rzeczy. Sukienki raczej nie zmieni, ale kolor można dać inny. Co do zaproszeń trzeba poprosić Snape'a i Blackwooda. Dekoracje... ja zajmuję się zaklęciami, więc jedno kolorystyczne nie sprawi mi różnicy. Będzie dobrze, Draco. Nie martw się – pocieszała go, siadając obok niego na łóżku.  
\- Jesteś niezastąpiona, Hermiono – westchnął Felix, przypatrując się dziewczynie z uwielbieniem. - Gdybyś nie była dla mnie jak siostra, to chyba bym się zakochał.  
               Jego stwierdzenie zostało skwitowane śmiechem wszystkich zebranych. Całą czwórkę łączyły raczej stosunki jak między rodzeństwem, zwłaszcza między Draco i Hermioną. Blondyn widział w niej swoja młodszą siostrę, która mimo iż czasem była denerwująca, zasługiwała na najlepszą ochronę. Oboje zaś troszczyli się o Felixa, który był zbyt „jasną” postacią i nie pozwalali nikomu go skrzywdzić.  
\- Ja zaraz muszę wracać. Wyrwałam się tylko pod pretekstem przyniesienia książki o potrzebnych czarach – wyjaśniła niechętnie. - Co teraz zamierzasz, Draco?  
\- Wyjdę stąd. Muszę odpocząć, zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza i na moment zapomnieć o tym całym przedstawieniu.  
\- Gdzie znikasz? - spytał Blaise, widząc wstającego przyjaciela.  
\- Jak najdalej, ale nie bój się, potrafię o siebie zadbać i nie wrócę późno.  
               Po tych słowach wyszedł z pokoju, a zaraz za nim Hermiona z grubym tomem, posyłając im pocieszający uśmiech.  
 ***  
               Młody mężczyzna już od kilku godzin siedział na schodach, jednak czuł się tu dobrze. Cisza, spokój, żadnych ludzi, czyli to czego teraz potrzebował. Co prawda czekał na kogoś, ale udało mu się już wyciszyć i okiełznać temperament. Jednak nie zamierzał wracać do domu przed porozmawianiem z nią. Odkąd tylko się rozstali, za dużo o niej myślał, była fascynująca, po prostu inna. I teraz chciał ją poznać, póki jeszcze może.  
\- Wyjaśnisz mi, co tu robisz?   
               Nagle chłopak poderwał się na równe nogi i odwrócił w stronę drzwi. Stała w nich taka, jak ją zapamiętał. Tym razem ubrana równie luźno, w leginsy i zwykłą bluzkę do połowy ramienia. Włosy związane miała na czubku głowy, choć kilka kosmyków oplatało jej twarz. Jednak ten jej wzrok, który w tej chwili wysyłał w jego stronę błyskawice. Była idealna, oczywiście o ile się na niego nie wściekała.  
\- Myślałam, że nie jesteś idiotą, ale najwidoczniej się pomyliłam. Jak mogłeś opuścić dobrze strzeżony dom i pojawić się tu, siedząc najzwyczajniej w świecie na schodach? - wysyczała w jego kierunku, mrużąc oczy.  
\- Jeszcze potrafię o siebie zadbać i po prostu chciałem tu być. Porozmawiać z tobą lub coś w tym stylu – powiedział niepewnie, nagle żałując swojej decyzji. - Może powinienem już iść...  
\- Zostań. - Zatrzymała go. - Skoro już tu jesteś i czekałeś tyle czasu, to wejdź – powiedziała niechętnie.  
               Bez słowa przeszedł obok niej, a dziewczyna zamknęła drzwi. Rozejrzał się niepewnie po mieszkaniu, ale wszystko było takie, jak zapamiętał. Na lewo kuchnia z wygodnym blatem i stołkami, a na prawo otwarty i przestronny salon. Wszystko było tu dość rozległe. Mnóstwo wolnej przestrzeni dawało uczucie komfortu, a brak odgradzających ścian pozwalał się rozluźnić. To było doskonałe miejsce do zamieszkania, sam chętnie nabyłby takie lokum.  
\- Zamierzasz wyjaśnić mi, po co tu jesteś? - spytała, idąc w stronę kuchni.  
\- Musiałem odpocząć i jakoś ty pierwsza przyszłaś mi na myśl. Myślałem o tobie dużo – przyznał – i chciałbym cię lepiej poznać.   
\- Mnie? Chcesz ryzykować poznanie mnie, choć doskonale wiesz, kim jestem? - zdziwiła się.  
\- Tak, jesteś jedną z najbardziej fascynujących osób, jakie poznałem. To oczywiste, że chciałbym cię poznać.  
               Dziewczyna jedynie zaśmiała się i wskazała na jeden ze stołków barowych.  
\- Usiądź i wypij. - Postawiła przed nim filiżankę.  
               Na początku niepewnie, ale w końcu chwycił naczynie i upił łyk. Była to kawa, prawdziwa, mocna i strasznie słodka, czyli taka jaką lubił. Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, patrząc, jak sama siada naprzeciwko niego z kubkiem w dłoni.  
\- To co chcesz wiedzieć? W końcu nie mamy całego dnia – pośpieszyła go.  
               Jednak on zamiast zadać pytanie, zajął się delektowaniem napoju. Przypatrywał się dziewczynie w skupieniu, nie wiedząc od czego ma zacząć. Jeszcze chwilę temu miał tyle pytań, a teraz wszystkie wyleciały mu z głowy. Zaczął jednak on najprostszego.  
\- Dlaczego szpiegujesz, a nikt cię nie zna? O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?  
\- Trudno jest utrzymać się na powierzchni, gdy jesteś ciągnięty w obie strony. W końcu jedna pociągnie za mocno i wydasz się – zaczęła, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Musiałam odciąć się od jednej z nich w jak największym stopniu, a biorąc pod uwagę, do czego zostałam wyszkolona, wybór nie był trudny.  
\- Więc przeszłaś szkolenie? Te z naborów? - spytał szybko. - Nie było zbyt wielu dziewczyn spośród wybranych.  
\- Jednak kilka było. Jak wiesz, nie jest najłatwiej kłamać Voldemortowi, trzeba jednak poświęcić się sprawie i stać takim, jakim oczekują – wyjaśniła. - Powinnam dowiedzieć się też czegoś o tobie, prawda?  
\- Mam wrażenie, że wiesz już za dużo. Znasz każdego szpiega w zastępach Czarnego Pana?  
\- Nie wszystkich, jedynie dużo. I nigdy nie poznasz obcej osoby w całości bez uczciwej rozmowy. - Wstała, a chłopak ze zdziwieniem patrzył, jak wyciągnęła z szafki chipsy, po czym wróciła.  
\- Jak to wszystko się zaczęło? Nie wyglądasz mi na dziewczynę, którą łatwo zwerbować?  
               Chłopak sięgnął do otwartej paczki, a dziewczyna na chwilę się zamyśliła. Doskonale pamiętała, jak wszystko się zaczęło. Może i była mała, jednak te wspomnienia nie chciały odejść.

               „Była dość późna jesień, a pogoda paskudna. Z nieba lał deszcz, a wiatr porywał liście z chodnika. Na placu zabaw siedziała jednak mała dziewczynka. Spokojnie bujała się na huśtawce, co nie byłoby takie dziwne, gdyby nie to, iż nikt jej nie popychał. W małym oddaleniu od niej siedział dwudziestoparoletni mężczyzna, przyglądając się jej już od godziny. Można by pomyśleć, że to wiatr porusza mechanizmem, jednak nie mógł być na to zbyt silny. W końcu wstał i przykucnął naprzeciwko niej, czekając, aż podniesie wzrok. Gdy jednak to nie nastąpiło, odezwał się.  
\- Cześć.   
               Dziewczynka podniosła do góry głowę, jednak nie odpowiedziała. Mężczyzna spróbował jeszcze raz.  
\- Jesteś czarownicą?  
               Te słowa zainteresowały ją. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, po czym wyszeptała.  
\- Czarownicą?  
\- No wiesz, różdżki, czary, magiczne szkoły i Pokątna? - podpowiedział.  
               Dziewczyna jedynie pokręciła głową, po raz kolejny zwieszając wzrok.   
\- Kim są twoi rodzice? - spytał po chwili mężczyzna, nie dając za wygraną.  
\- Jestem sierotą, nie mam rodziców – wyznała.  
\- Czyli to możliwe, że oni byli czarodziejami. Chcesz sprawdzić czy ty też „to” masz?  
               Brunet zdziwił się słabym reakcjom dziecka. Czy nie powinno być ono bardziej „żywe”?  
\- Co mam zrobić?  
\- Weź moją różdżkę i machnij nią delikatnie. To wystarczy – wyjaśnił, podając jej swój skarb.  
               Mała ze sceptycyzmem przyjęła podarunek i lekko nią machnęła. Ku zdziwieniu obojga liście poderwały się do góry, po czym zakręciły w powietrzu i upadły w równej kupce u podnóży drzew. Dziewczynka popatrzyła na swoją rękę zszokowana, a nieznajomy uśmiechnął się tylko radośnie.  
\- Czyli możemy założyć, że jesteś minimum półkrwi. Szukam uczniów, jesteś zainteresowana? - rzucił bez ogródek, wiedząc, że z tą dziewczynką nie ma co udawać.  
\- Jakie są warunki? - spytała bez zastanowienia. Dobrze wiedziała, że nie ma nic za darmo.  
\- Musisz mieć minimum sześć-siedem lat, słuchać rozkazów, uczyć się wszystkiego, co ci każę. To nie będzie łatwe, a raczej diabelnie trudne, jednak tak musi być.  
\- Po co ten trening? I czego będę się uczyła?  
\- Nie zrozumiesz teraz, ale niedługo będzie trzeba pokonać kogoś bardzo złego. Musisz nauczyć się zaklęć, sztuk walki i wszystkich przydanych rzeczy, które pomogą wypełnić ci zadanie.  
\- Nie spełniam jednak jednego wymogu, wieku – wyznała.  
\- Ile masz lat? - zaciekawił się.   
               Dla niego wyglądała i zachowywała się jak znacznie starsze dziecko niż jego limit. Co prawda była drobna, lecz jej wzrok i rysy nie pozwalały na zbyt szybką i pewną ocenę.   
\- Pięć – szepnęła, przygryzając dolną wargę.  
\- To nie jest duża różnica, a może to i lepiej. Będziemy mieli więcej czasu na naukę. Ale co z twoimi opiekunami? - zastanawiał się.   
\- Jestem w rodzinie zastępczej, zwykle i tak znikam na całe dnie. Nikt nie zauważy.  
\- Więc umowa stoi? Jeśli tak, pójdziemy jutro na zakupy – zachęcał.  
\- Nie mam pieniędzy – odpowiedziała natychmiast.  
\- Jestem twoim nauczycielem i to ja zapewnię ci ekwipunek. Więc jaka jest twoja decyzja?  
\- Zgoda, ale jeśli cokolwiek nie będzie mi się podobało...  
\- Zapewne wiele rzeczy ci się nie spodoba. To nie będzie spacerek po plaży, tylko ciężki trening. Potrzebujemy dobrze wyszkolonych ludzi – wyjaśnił, wiedząc, że nie może pozwolić sobie na jej odmowę, gdy zaczną już trening.  
\- Masz moją zgodę, chcę spróbować.  
               Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i, kiwając głową, miał już odejść, gdy spojrzał jeszcze raz za siebie i rzucił.  
\- Jutro będę tu czekał od rana.  
               Zaraz potem zniknął, mając z głowę tylko jedną myśl: „I kto powiedział, że przekonanie dziecka nie będzie łatwe?””

               Katherina doskonale wiedziała, że cała ta rozmowa jest po prostu zabawna. Jak mogła uwierzyć obcemu człowiekowi i pójść za nim? Jak mogła być tak naiwnym dzieckiem? Jednak było to oderwanie się od krwawej i straszniej rzeczywistości, dzięki temu miała nadzieję, ze coś się zmieni, nabierze sensu. Dziś nie żałowała swojej decyzji. Była to jedna z najlepszych w jej życiu, choćby nawet najbardziej niedorzeczna.  
\- Zostałam zwerbowana przez jednego z nauczycieli, nauczona wszystkiego, co umiem, po czym, jak już mówiłam, odcięłam się od Zakonu. Byłam tylko nastolatką, a jak wiadomo w tym wieku łatwo o popełnienie błędu. Mniejszy kontakt równał się mniejszym pomyłkom i jak widać się udało – wyjaśniła.  
               Nie odpowiedziała mu wprost, doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, jednak powinno mu to wystarczyć. Nie zamierzała na ten temat dodawać nic innego.  
\- A szkoła? Skończyłaś jakąś? Ile ty w ogóle masz lat? - zaciekawił się, jedząc chipsy.  
               Dziewczyna wybuchnęła śmiechem, czym zdziwiła swojego rozmówcę.  
\- Nie wiesz, że to nieładnie pytać damę o wiek?  
\- Och, przestań. Odpowiedz przynajmniej na resztę pytań – powiedział lekko.  
               Dziewczyna nie mogła powiedzieć prawdy, to oczywiste. Jednak w końcu kłamała wszystkim i o wszystkich, dlaczego i teraz nie mogła. Nie mogła zapomnieć, gdzie zaczęło się to kłamstwo. Jak zwykle po raz pierwszy usłyszał je Artur.

„- Od września idziesz do szkoły, prawda? - spytał nagle mężczyzna podczas jednego z treningów.  
               Dziewczyna nagle spojrzała na niego zdziwiona i dopiero po chwili kiwnęła głową.  
\- Tak, nie wiem, co wtedy będzie z naszymi treningami – potwierdziła, patrząc wprost na niego.  
\- Nie będzie najgorzej. Będziesz ćwiczyła swoją kondycję. Ale chyba nie muszę ci przypominać, że nie możesz chwalić się swoimi umiejętnościami przy innych, co? - Spojrzał na nią badawczo.  
\- Doskonale o tym wiem, nie jestem dzieckiem – warknęła, machając zawzięcie różdżką.  
\- Ja powiedziałbym co innego. Jaka szkoła? - dopytywał.  
\- To chyba zachowam tylko dla siebie. W końcu sam mówiłeś, że nie możesz wiedzieć zbyt wiele. To może mnie zdradzić – wytknęła mu, robiąc zgrabny unik.  
\- Nie zdradzisz nawet rąbka tajemnicy? Wiesz, że mogę pomóc dostać się do jakiej tylko chcesz magicznej placówki, a gdybym miał cię na oku...  
\- Obiecałeś mi coś i tego się trzymaj. Idę do szkoły, która przysłała mi list i mam spokój od ciebie na dziesięć miesięcy. Czy proszę o tak wiele, skoro od tylu lat już mnie szkolisz? - spytała w końcu, zniżając swą broń.  
\- Dobrze, jak chcesz – skapitulował w końcu. - Ale chyba powinienem obwiniać sam siebie, ja nauczyłem cię takiego uporu.  
\- Albo mam to w genach. Skąd możesz wiedzieć?  
\- Sama tego nie wiesz – odpowiedział jej. - Kończymy na dziś? W końcu odpadnie ci ręka od tego machania.  
\- Mówisz tak, jakbyś się tym martwił. Przecież chyba muszę się tego nauczyć, prawda?  
               Mężczyzna skwitował to jedynie śmiechem. Zaczął porządkować wyrządzone przez nich szkody, kiedy dziewczynka rzuciła:  
\- To do jutra. Miejmy nadzieję, że będzie ładna pogoda. Obiecałeś mi coś – przypomniała.  
\- Wiem. Do widzenia, mała.  
               Gdy tylko wyszła z budynku i oddaliła się na odpowiednią odległość, wypuściła głośno powietrze. Zdawała sobie sprawę, jak głupia była, ze nie zadbała o to wcześniej, więc teraz przyszedł na to czas. Jednak by tego dokonać potrzebowała jednej rzeczy, nowej tożsamości.  
               Nie raz mówiono jej, jakie ma szczęście, że jej twarz nie jest na tyle znana, że będzie mogła bez problemu szpiegować. Nie mogąc stracić tej szansy, nauczyła się wszystkich potrzebnych zaklęć. Nie było trudno znaleźć sobie doskonały nowy wygląd. Nic rzucającego się w oczy, zwykła jedenastolatka. Dodatkowo musiała dodać kilka wad, na które sama patrzyła z politowaniem. Ale będą one pasowały do małej kujonki. Kolejnym krokiem było nałożenie zaklęcia trwałości i złączenia wszystkiego w jedno. Jedno zaklęcie na zmianę wyglądu i osobowości. Coś czego nauczyciel nauczył ją już tak dawno. Słyszała niemal słowa, które wtedy wypowiedział:  
\- Nie zawsze można polegać na wielosokowym, przecież to cholerstwo waży się miesiąc! Dlatego trzeba znać kilka przydatnych sztuczek. Najlepiej jak wcześniej przygotujesz sobie kilka wyglądów jednozaklęciowych, by móc w razie potrzeby się zmienić.  
               Teraz korzystała z tej rady. Z resztą, jak ostatnio odkryła, jej obecny wygląd był takim zaklęciem, niezwykle mocnym i profesjonalnym, ale tylko zaklęciem. Musiała jednak zrobić jeszcze kilka rzeczy. Włamanie do Ministerstwa była dla niej zbyt łatwe, robiła to już w wieku siedmiu lat, a co dopiero teraz. Czary oryginalności były trudniejsze, ale jej nowa tożsamość szybko zniknęła w aktach z dopiskiem o urodzeniu poza granicami Anglii. Było to dobre usprawiedliwienie faktu, dlaczego nie ma jej sygnatury w Hogwarckich aktach.   
               Ostatniego dnia wakacji przyszedł do niej list, który pozwolił jej odetchnąć z ulgą i szykować się do nowej szkoły.”

\- Myślisz, że byłabym dobrym szpiegiem, uczęszczając do normalnej uczelni? - spytała, lustrując go wzrokiem. - Oczywiście, że chodziłam do szkoły, ale nie musisz widzieć jakiej – dodała, widząc, że otwiera już usta. - Jest to doświadczenie przydatne w tym zawodzie. Musisz się wmieszać w tłum, raz wyróżnić, a raz schować. To wyczucie chwili, gdy nadszedł twój czas i głupi stres lekcjami. Przecież wszyscy szpiedzy kiedyś to przeżyli.  
               Dziewczyna mówiła, a Draco nie odrywał od niej oczu. Była fascynująca, teraz na pewno mógł to potwierdzić. Niby odpowiadała na jego pytania, a nie dowiedział się tyle, ile chciał. Musiał ją poznać, to było jego zadanie. A widok jej zamglonego wzroku na chwilę przed odpowiedzią, wskazywał na to, iż coś ukrywała. Tak bardzo chciałby się dowiedzieć, co to było.  
\- Wiesz, że ta rozmowa staje się nudna? - rzuciła nagle.  
\- Wcale nie – zaprzeczył. - To były tylko dwa pytania, a mam ich jeszcze całkiem sporo. Kiedy zaczęłaś szpiegować?  
\- Sama nie wiem. Odróżniasz słowo szpiegować od przejść na zła stronę? Mówiłam ci już, że nie od zawsze szpieguję, na początku musiałam dostać się jak najbliżej. Dopiero potem udało mi się ułożyć wszystko tak, by dostarczać wam informacji. Nie da się pokazać daty czy czasu. Jest to względne – wyjaśniła, pijąc resztę swojej kawy.  
\- No a rodzice? Chyba oni jakoś reagowali na twoją nieobecność? Pamiętam swój trening i dni spędzone poza domem. Gdybym miał to ukrywać przed bliskimi, byłoby strasznie – westchnął Draco.  
               Kolejne pytanie na które dziewczyna wolałaby nie odpowiadać. Wiązało się to ze zbyt wielkim bólem, który wolała sobie oszczędzić. Rodzice? Nigdy ich nie miała, nie tych prawdziwych. A to, co ją spotkało po sierocińcu, było zbyt brutalne by opowiadać chłopakowi. Jednak zmory przeszłości już zakradły się do jej mózgu i zamknęła na moment oczy by je przepędzić. 

               „Mała dziewczynka chowała się w kącie, powtarzając sobie jak mantrę słowa swego nauczyciela: Nie możesz używać przy nikim czarów. Jeśli się zdradzisz, to będzie koniec. Dlatego teraz schowała się za regałem i starała wyciszyć. Nie chciała tracić okazji do treningu przez swoją głupotę. Kilka uderzeń w tę czy inną stronę nie powinno robić jej różnicy, w końcu była już przyzwyczajona. A mimo to nie ufała sobie. Wolała być już w sierocińcu niż w tej rodzinie.   
               Nie miała jednak dziś szczęścia. Mężczyzna znalazł ją i wyciągnął z kryjówki. Starała się nie płakać, ani nie uciekać. Wiedziała, że jak znajdzie ją drugi raz, to będzie jeszcze gorzej. Tym razem po wszystkim nie dała rady już więcej udawać. Spakowała szybko swoje rzeczy i uciekła z domu.  
               Doskonale wiedziała, że gdyby nie zajęcia z nauczycielem, już dawno załamałaby się lub uciekła. Jednak to dało jej siłę, którą najprawdopodobniej teraz straciła. Nie wiedziała dlaczego zgadzała się na to przez tak długi czas. W końcu już dawno powinna odejść. Była czarownicą, a nie jakimś zwykłym mugolem. Zasługiwała na coś lepszego.  
               Kilka następnych dni pojawiała się na treningu, a sypiała w starym parku, tam gdzie niegdyś znalazła nadzieję. I tym razem nie zmieniło się to. Niespełna tydzień po jej ucieczce obudziła się w środku nocy i ujrzała kucająca przed nią starszą kobietę. Miała ona starą pomarszczona twarz, ale jej oczy błyszczały. Dziewczynka, korzystając delikatnie z magii, sprawdziła ją i jej intencję. Gdy była już pewna, że nic jej nie grozi, usiadła i pewnie spojrzała jej w oczy.  
\- Och, maleńka. Chyba potrzebujesz domu, co? - spytała kobieta, a jej towarzyszka pokiwała tylko głową. - Więc chodź. Znajdzie się w moim domu kąt dla ciebie.  
               Nie wiedząc dlaczego, dziewczynka zaufała jej i wstała. Poszła za nowo poznaną osobą, tak jak niegdyś za swoim nauczycielem. Miała nadzieję, że i tym razem instynkt jej nie zawiedzie.”

               Chłopak patrzył na Kathrinę i czekał, aż otworzy oczy. Gdy w końcu się to stało, było widać w nich jakieś uczucia, których nie mógł odgadnąć. Po chwili otrzymał odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.  
\- Nie mam rodziców. Byłam sierotą i nauczyciel mnie przygarnął – skłamała, choć nie było tego po niej widać. - Jak widzisz nie miałam takich problemów z ukrywaniem się czy zniknięciem. To było aż nazbyt łatwe.  
\- Tak wiele kryjesz tajemnic, a każda twoja odpowiedź nasuwa mi jeszcze więcej niewiadomych – rzucił szczerze blondyn.  
\- To może przejdźmy do salonu, tam powinno nam się lepiej rozmawiać.  
               Dziewczyna wstała i zabrała chipsy ze sobą, po drodze wyjmując z lodówki sok. Gdy usiedli już wygodnie naprzeciw siebie w fotelach, czerwonowłosa odezwała się:  
\- Co więcej chcesz wiedzieć? Choć ja też mam do ciebie parę pytań.  
***  
               Kolejne spotkanie w gabinecie musiało się odbyć już w bardziej pełnym składzie. Tym razem nie tylko Severus i Artur pogrążeni byli w rozmowie, ale i szanowany Dumbledore, który w końcu zaszczycił ich swoja obecnością. Wrócił on już ze swej wyprawy, gdziekolwiek ona była i siedział teraz spokojnie w fotelu przy kominku, nie zwracając uwagi na zniecierpliwienie otaczających go mężczyzn. W końcu rozmowa mogła poczekać, lecz ciepła czekolada już nie.  
\- Wyjaśnisz nam w końcu, gdzie zniknąłeś na te trzy tygodnie, czy zamierzasz nadal to ukrywać? - spytał w końcu nauczyciel.  
\- Miałem swoje sprawy, Severusie, i jak dobrze wiesz, są one ważniejsze niż to, co mógłbym robić na miejscu – powiedział, spoglądając na niego badawczo.  
\- To jednak niczego nie wyjaśnia. Równie dobrze mógłbyś już nie żyć, a my jak głupi byśmy czekali – warknął rozdrażniony.  
\- Wiedzielibyście, gdyby dopadł mnie Voldemort, sam wiem o tym najlepiej, mój drogi chłopcze. Zawiadomiłby was o tym przy pierwszej sposobności  
\- Mimo to jeden raz w życiu to chyba niewiele, co?  
\- Przecież się pojawiłem. Słyszałem też, że miało miejsce bardzo fascynujące odkrycie – stwierdził podekscytowany.  
\- Odkryciem nazywasz atak na Malfoyów? - spytał w końcu Artur.  
\- Raczej to co z niego wynikło. Więc mamy szpiega w Wewnętrznym Kręgu. Mogłam się tego spodziewać – westchnął i zapatrzył się w ogień.  
\- Och, tak? A jakie były tego przesłanki? - dociekał brunet.  
\- Zbyt dobre informacje od naszych zwyczajnych agentów. Jak wiesz, często wiedzieliśmy rzeczy, których nie powinniśmy. Nie mieliśmy nikogo dostatecznie blisko Toma, by to mogło się udać, a jednak byliśmy kilka kroków przed nim – wyjaśnił.   
\- Czyżby? - zaciekawił się Severus.  
\- Sam wiesz o tym doskonale. Ale lepiej powiedz, co sam o tym sądzisz?  
\- Nie wiem, mężczyzna, w miarę dorosły, brunet, przeciętny – to opis naszego poszukiwanego. Jakoś pasuje do każdego i do nikogo zarazem. Mamy o nim zbyt mało informacji.  
\- Tak też myślałem – przyznał Albus. - A jak ma się pan Malfoy?  
\- Dobrze, aż za dobrze, jak na takie spotkanie. Jednak ostatecznie nie ma go w domu i nie możemy z nim porozmawiać. Ma problemy z narzeczoną i przygotowaniami do ślubu – wyjaśnił Artur.  
\- Jakież to problemy?  
\- Nie zgadza się na wszystkie szczegóły, choć sam mu się nie dziwię, niektóre z nich są durne – przyznał Severus. - Jak na przykład róż, jako kolor dominujący w całej uroczystości.   
\- Och, jestem pewien, że panna Weasley nie zostanie sama z przygotowaniami. Ma w końcu pannę Granger.  
\- Która „znowu” jest nieobecna – warknął zdenerwowany Artur.   
\- O co ci chodzi tym razem? - spytał go Snape.   
\- Nie rozumiem, jak możecie jej na to pozwolić! To jeszcze dziecko, a wy nie zwracacie uwagi, gdzie ona codziennie znika!  
\- Nie codziennie, Arturze. Hermiona to bardzo mądra czarownica. Mądrzejsza, niż większość nastolatków w tym domu – próbował załagodzić dyrektor.  
\- Może i inteligenta, ale to nadal dziewczynka. Sprawdziliście przynajmniej, gdzie wychodzi? Bo ja tak!  
\- I co ci wyszło? - zaciekawił się Mistrz Eliksirów.  
\- Chodzi do bibliotek.  
\- Wiedziałem – mruknął zawiedziony.  
\- Jak widzisz to dobra i spokojna dziewczyna. Nie ma co się bać – zapewnił Dumbledore.  
\- A wiecie jakie to biblioteki? Raz włamała się pod wielosokowym do ministralnej biblioteki. Potem, jak śledziłem ją wieczorem, okazało się, że ma spotkanie w Ameryce z jednym z profesorów. Następnym razem złamała zabezpieczenia jednej z rodowych twierdz czystokrwistych. To według was normalne?! - warknął.  
\- No cóż, nie spodziewałem się aż tyle, ale sam wiesz, co było, jak odcięliśmy ją od książek. - Severus spojrzał na Albusa, który pokiwał głową.  
\- Wpadła w stan odstawienia. Jej mania na punkcie książek to już uzależnienie w pewnym sensie. A jakoś nie widzimy, by sprawiała problemy, co najwyżej pomagała – kontynuował Albus.  
\- Ale ona...  
\- Choć to, że dała się wyśledzić, może być niebezpieczne. Gdzie popełniła błąd? - spytał Mistrz Eliksirów.   
\- Nie popełniła – przyznał w końcu Artur. - Zgubiłem się i musiałem wrócić, by sprawdzić jej namiar.  
\- Założyłeś jej namiar? - krzyknął Severus.  
\- A co miałem robić?! W ogóle się nią nie interesujecie, a ja...  
\- Ty masz kompleks Amber. To, ze zginęła, wcale nie znaczy...  
\- Nie wspominaj jej, nie masz prawa!  
\- To nadal twój słaby punkt, choć nie wiem, czy dlatego, że straciłeś szansę pokazania, jak to twój szpieg jest najlepszy, czy szkoda ci życia nastoletniej dziewczynki – wypomniał mu czarnowłosy.  
\- Mówimy tu o życiu siedemnastoletniej dziewczyny, Snape! A nie o jakimś głupim zakładzie!  
\- To twoją głupotą było wybieranie do tego zadania dziewczyny i w dodatku przywiązywanie się do niej. Jak sam wiesz, szkolone były jeszcze dwie agentki i każda z nich została wycofana zaledwie po kilku tygodniach, nawet dobrze nie weszły w kręgi Śmierciożerców. Twoja utrzymała się kilka miesięcy, zdradziła Malfoyów! Jednak jak widać to jej nie pomogło – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów.  
\- Była doskonale wyszkolona, była dla mnie podopieczną i nie pozwolę pomniejszać jej zasług. Dzięki niej dowiedzieliśmy się o wielu atakach! Jak na tak młody wiek...  
\- Ciekawi mnie, jak zdobyła te informacje. Ale w końcu była nawet ładna. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby spała z kim...  
               Nie miał szansy tego skończyć. Artur rzuciła się na niego z pięściami, nie zawracając sobie głowy różdżką. Severus, którego magiczny patyk potoczył się pod regał z książkami, nie stał biernie. Miał potrzebną siłę fizyczną by pokonać rywala, a przynajmniej starał się to udowodnić.  
\- Chłopcy! - próbował powstrzymać ich dyrektor, lecz oni na to nie zważali.  
               Ostatecznie tarzali się po dywanie w plątaninie uderzeń i kopnięć. Każdy z nich chciał wygrać i nic nie mogło przemówić im do rozsądku. A już na pewno nie Arturowi, który nie pozwolił, by ktoś mówił w ten sposób o jego ulubionej i najzdolniejszej uczennicy. Zwłaszcza, że ona była już martwa.


	8. Rozdział 7

           Hałas dochodzący z gabinetu zabrzmiał na całym piętrze. Zwróciło to uwagę dwóch mężczyzn, którzy akurat tamtędy przechodzili. Bill Weasley spojrzał zaskoczony na Theodore'a Notta, gdy obaj ustali przy centralnych drzwiach, bojąc się je otworzyć. W końcu, nie mogąc dalej powstrzymywać ciekawości, zajrzeli do środka. Nie spodziewali się jednak zastać takiego widoku.  
Bójka rozpętała się już na dobre. Nigdy nie widzieli by poważny i opanowany Mistrz Eliksirów dał ponieść się złości do tego stopnia. Co dziwne to nie zaklęcia latały po pomieszczeniu, a różdżki nie widniały w ich dłoniach. Można była zauważyć raczej pięści, krew wraz z wyćwiczonymi uderzeniami nóg, nie mówiąc już o słyszanych co chwila warknięciach i wyzwiskach. Nim otrząsnęli się z szoku, minęło kilka minut, po czym dobyli swoją broń. Dwoma ruchami udało im się rozdzielić kłócących, za co zostali zgromieni wściekłym wzrokiem z obu stron. Jednak dyrektor z ulgą posłał im lekki uśmiech.  
\- Dziękuje, moi drodzy. Mieliśmy taki mały konflikt, nic istotnego – zapewnił.  
\- Jest pan pewien, dyrektorze? - spytał delikatnie Ślizgon.  
\- Tak, tak. Mała różnica zdań, a chłopcy mają ostatnio dużo stresów – wyjaśnił, machając różdżką, by naprawić wszystkie szkody.  
\- Może przez moment zostaniemy? Tak dla pewności? - zaproponował Weasley.  
\- Nie, dziękuję wam, ale już sobie z nimi poradzę. Powinniście już iść.  
           Niepewnie oddalili się do drzwi i zamknęli je za sobą, oddalając się. Theo nie był jednak pewny, czy zrobił dobrze. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział swojego opiekuna w takim stanie. On tracący panowanie? Powinni zapisać to gdzieś w historii. Nikt nie uwierzyłby mu w coś takiego. Na szczęście skończył już szkołę, w innym wypadku dziwnie byłoby spotkać Snape'a na eliksirach po rzuceniu na niego czaru. Choć ten i tak raczej mu tego nie daruje.  
           Wchodząc do salonu, rozejrzał się po zebranych. Większość osób przybyła już na kolację. Dostrzegł Zabiniego oraz Felixa po prawej, choć brakowało tam Draco. On jako jeden z nielicznych miał praco znikać z domu. Jednak po minie Narcyzy należałoby wnioskować, że nie ma go już od dłuższego czasu. Po drugiej stronie siedzieli Gryfoni. U nich również brakowało jednej, wyjątkowej osoby. Hermiona Granger, czyli mózg całej paczki, zapewne znów była w jakiejś bibliotece. Sam nie wiedział czy śmiać się z tego faktu, czy raczej być wdzięcznym. W końcu nie raz uratowało mu to życie.  
           Ostatecznie ruszył w stronę Ślizgonów i usiadł przy nich. Niemal natychmiast został wciągnięty do rozmowy przez Felixa. Ten mały miał dar, choć mało osób potrafiło naprawdę to dostrzec.  
***  
           Po wyjściu byłych uczniów Severusowi i Arturowi udało się wstać, jednak nie mogli kontynuować kłótni, gdyż Albus ruchem ręki wysłał ich na przeciwległe fotele.  
\- Rozumiem twoją złość, Arturze – zaczął Dumbledore. - Jednak ofiary tej wojny są nieuniknione. To musiało się stać, sam dobrze wiesz,ilu ludzi straciliśmy, gdyż tylko garstkę udało nam się wycofać na czas. A Amber...  
\- Była doskonale wyszkolona, ale najwidoczniej zaraziła się od ciebie głupotą. Pomyśl chwilę, gdyby tak jak powinna poinformowałaby nas o zagrożeniu, udało by się ją uratować – przerwał Mistrz Eliksirów.  
\- Och, czyli to wszystko moja wina? Mam ci przypomnieć, że to był twój pomysł z tymi szpiegami? Ile żyć masz na sumieniu?!  
\- Nie musisz, jednak sami zgodziliście się na taki układ. Sam wybrałeś ucznia i sam go przygotowywałeś. Dobrze wiesz, że nie znałem jej... ja nawet nie wiedziałem, że to dziewczyna! Dopóki nie przeszła testu w kwaterze. To nauczyciel bierze odpowiedzialność za ucznia – wywarczał.  
\- Chcesz znów się bić, Snape? Ty możesz sobie spokojnie siedzieć w domu, ale inni...  
\- Chłopcy! Przestańcie, proszę. Nie rozumiem, jak mogliśmy dojść do tak drażliwych tematów, w końcu mieliśmy porozmawiać o szpiegu i Hermionie. Może powinniśmy skończyć to, co zaczęliśmy? - zaproponował dyrektor.  
\- Granger... dobrze. Co chcesz więc zrobić, Blackwood? Jak sam wiesz to genialna czarownica, która, jak widać, nawet ciebie oszukała. Co prawda nigdy nie przyznałbym tego w większym gronie, jednak sam nie widzę potrzeby krępowania jej zasadami, które są potrzebne reszcie tych idiotów.  
\- Ale to nadal dziecko! - krzyknął brunet. - Czy pozwoliłbyś własnej córce na coś takiego? Sam pomyśl!  
\- A co, do cholery, masz z tą córką? Draco szpiegował, a jego rodzice nie mieli nic przeciwko. To chyba było gorsze niż przebywanie w bibliotece – zauważył.  
\- Ona nie jest wyszkolona. Malfoy doskonale wiedział, co robi, w końcu do tego był przygotowywany. Ona jest zbyt młoda, niedoświadczona...  
\- Czy wystarczy ci, że poddamy ją testom? W końcu jeśli je przejdzie, nie będziesz narzekał i dasz z tym wszystkim spokój – zaproponował Snape.  
\- Jednak ja będę ją egzaminował – wtrącił, jednak, widząc minę rozmówcy, dodał: - Możesz mi pomóc, choć musimy realnie określić jej umiejętności.  
\- Och, cieszę się, że w końcu doszliście do porozumienia. To porozmawiamy o szpiegu, czy chcecie nadal kontynuować o Hermionie?  
\- Granger – warknęli wspólnie.  
***  
           Draco wybuchł śmiechem, co nie było dla niego częste. Jego towarzyszka uśmiechnęła się lekko i spuściła wzrok na stolik między nimi. Stało tam prostokątne pudełeczko, tym razem otwarte, a ze środka unosiła się błękitna mgiełka. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego to wyjęła, jednak rozmowa z chłopakiem zachęciła ją do tego.  
           Był to magiczny i dość wyjątkowy przedmiot, w pewnym sensie podobny do fałszyskopu, jednak nie wykrywał kłamstw, tylko potwierdzał szczerość najwyższego poziomu. „Czytał” on w duszy obecnych, miał „świadomość” i potrafił rozpoznać, co może zostać ujawnione, a co nie. Dodatkowo nakłaniał do szczerości, do zadawania pytań z głębi siebie, nie patrząc, jakie konsekwencję mogły one przynieść.  
           Dzięki temu Malfoy jej ufał. Nie często zdarzało się, by ktoś o złych zamiarach pozwolił w swej obecności używać tego przedmiotu. Może nie był do końca pewien, jakie zamiary miała jego rozmówczyni, jednak nie bał się, że trafi do Voldemorta, czy zostanie zabity na miejscu. Szczerze mówiąc, było mu tu lepiej niż w domu, gdzie przebywało zbyt wiele osób, zbyt dużo Gryfonów. Teraz nadszedł czas, by to on odpowiedział na pytanie, choć dziwił się, że po kilku godzinach rozmowy dziewczyna nadal jakieś posiada.  
\- Wspominałeś kilka razy o swoim bracie, więc opowiedz mi o nim. Co jest w nim takiego niezwykłego?  
\- Jest ode mnie o rok młodszy, lecz przez urodzenie we wrześniu chodzi dopiero do piątej klasy. Zawsze to przeklina, wolałby urodzić się te kilka dni wcześniej. Jest oczkiem w głowie moich rodziców. Pojawił się na świecie dwa miesiące przed upadkiem Voldemorta, więc nigdy nie miał z nim kontaktu. Jest niewinny, spokojny, choć nie pod takim względem jak myślisz. Ma swój charakterek, prawdziwy z niego Ślizgon, ale po bliższym poznaniu zjednuje sobie wszystkich. Wystarczy chwila rozmowy z nim, to jego dar. Musiałabyś go jednak poznać, by to zrozumieć – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- A ty jesteś inny? W końcu jako pierworodny powinieneś być najważniejszy – zauważyła.  
\- Nie o to chodzi. - Zaśmiał się ponownie. - Jestem ważny, jednak Czarny Pan widział mnie po raz pierwszy, gdy miałem tylko trzy miesiące. Każde dziecko zostaje mu pokazane, a on decyduje, czy nadaje się na jego zwolennika. Od tego czasu zaczęło się moje wychowanie na Śmierciożercę i choć moi rodzice nie chcieli tego robić, to musieli kontynuować nawet po jego upadku. Zostałem później przeznaczony na szpiega, a Felix w tym czasie mógł dać im to, czego ja nie mogłem. Był ich słodkim synkiem. Nie myśl tylko, że mam im to za złe. Dla mnie mój brat też jest najważniejszy i to nigdy się nie zmieni.  
\- Jesteś dobrym bratem, co?  
\- Chyba, mnie nie pytaj.  
           Draco wstał i poszedł do kuchni. Robił to już trzeci raz podczas tej wizyty. Otworzył lodówkę i wyjął z niej sok oraz swój ulubiony jogurt, niestety już ostatni. Podobnie chwycił resztki bagietki.  
\- Chcesz coś? - zawołał, czując się jak w domu.  
\- Wystarczy sok i ciastka z górnej półki – odkrzyknęła.  
           Chłopak zatrzymał się nagle, zastanawiając się, co do cholery jest z nim nie tak? Nie powinien się tak zachowywać, w końcu było to ich drugie prawdziwe spotkanie, lecz nie odczuwał żadnego dziwnego skrępowania. Nie odezwał się też jego podły charakter Ślizgona, który zwykle sprawiał, ze odstraszał od siebie nowopoznanych ludzi. Wyjął ciasteczka, a jego oczy zabłysły na ich widok. Zabrawszy wszystko do salonu, rozsiadł się na swoim miejscu.  
\- Moja znajoma kocha te ciastka, choć rzadko się do tego przyznaje. W końcu nie każdy może znać jej słabości – wyjaśnił.  
           Katherina sięgnęła po prowiant, karcąc się w duchu za swój wybór. Blondyn nie powinien widzieć jej powiązań z Hermioną Granger. Musi w końcu powstrzymać się od pytań o dom, w końcu wiedziała większość z tych rzeczy, a jedno źle dobrane słowo mogło wszystko zniszczyć. Musiała w końcu przejść na swój drugi tryb, szpiega.  
\- Teraz ty pytasz – przypomniała.  
           Mgiełka po raz kolejny uniosła się, gdy powiedział:  
\- Sam nie wiem, o co zapytać. Masz tak wiele tajemnic, że chyba żadna z nich nie zostanie do końca przeze mnie odkryta. Powiedz może,jak to jest być szpiegiem, jak do tego doszłaś, wcześniej nie byłaś chętna by o tym mówić.  
           Czerwonowłosa naprawdę nie chciała o tym mówić, to był jeden z trudniejszych tematów. W końcu młoda, samotna dziewczyna nie dostaje się zbyt łatwo w zastępy Śmierciożerców. To cholernie trudna droga, pełna bólu, ale choć raz powinna być szczera sama ze sobą. Chciała podzielić się tym z kimś, choćby miałby to być Draco, który, będąc jej przyjacielem od lat, nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.  
\- Zaczęłam, gdy Voldemort po raz pierwszy się pojawił, czyli w 1991 roku. Sam chodzisz do Hogwartu, więc chyba pamiętasz, co działo się, gdy Potter pojawił się w szkole. Quirell, Komnata Tajemnic, zdradziecki szczur... - wymieniła, kręcąc głową. - To wszystko sprawiło, że ruchy popierające Czarnego Pana zaczęły na nowo się tworzyć. Już wtedy pojawiałam się blisko nich, a wraz z odrodzeniem Riddle'a nastąpiło załamanie się znanego nam świata. Zostałam mu przedstawiona, gdy tylko odzyskał ciało. Sam wiesz, jak traktuje się nowicjuszy, lecz dałam radę. Byłam w Zewnętrznym Kręgu do czasu udowodnienia swojej przydatności. Nastąpiło to jednak dość szybko, zaledwie cztery miesiące po inicjacji, czyli jesienią 1995 roku. Trafiłam do Wewnętrznego Kręgu, aktualnie jestem tuż obok Czarnego Pana, nie ma chyba nikogo bliżej niego. Jestem dumna, że udało mi się dostać tak daleko, lecz nie myśl, że za to nie płacę. Bycie „księżniczką” Voldemorta nie jest łatwe dla nikogo. Sam wiesz, co zrobiło to z Bellatrix, przecież nawet twoja matka nie poznaje w niej żywiołowej i uśmiechniętej kobiety, jaką była kiedyś – rzuciła, kręcąc delikatnie głową.  
\- Jak tego dokonałaś? - spytał z niedowierzaniem. - Reszta szpiegów zaczęła się starać o przyjęcie dopiero, gdy on wrócił, jednak nie dość, że tylko części z nich udało się do tego dojść, to nikt nie dał rady uzyskać zaufania tam szybko.  
\- Wydałam Snape'a – przyznała, a Draco spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem. - Nie ma się co dziwić, bo wydałam dużą ilość szpiegów. To jedna z moich „przydatnych” cech, umiem rozpoznać zdrajcę na kilometr. I korzystam z tego.  
\- Dlaczego to robisz? Przecież wiesz, ile kosztowało to pracy wyszkolenie ich wszystkich. Moja rodzinę też wydałaś? - warknął niemal zły.  
\- Nie, nie zdążyłam. Czekałam na lepszy czas, gdybym miała problemy z udowodnieniem swojej lojalności – skłamała gładko. - Zrobiła to Amber, wychowanka Artura Blackwooda. Była z Zewnętrznego Kręgu, zaledwie dwa miesiące po przyjęciu, a wydanie ich było zbyt niezwykłe i domyślili się, że sama też jest zdrajcą. Zabili ją dość krwawo, na pewno Blackwood o tym wie, sądząc po zabitych wówczas Śmierciożercach. Jednak nie dużo osób zna szczegóły. Przez ich wydanie zapewniam sobie pozycję oraz im spokojne życie. Sam popatrz na siebie, może i musisz się ukrywać, ale nie boisz się, że pójdziesz do Voldemorta i zostaniesz na miejscu zabity przez jego zachcianki – wyjaśniła dokładnie.  
\- A nie mają do ciebie zastrzeżeń, gdy innych podejrzewają? Nie możesz decydować o życiu innych, chyba sam to potrafię.  
\- Przeszłam próby, nie chcesz wiedzieć jakie - dodała, widząc jego minę. - A kto inny ma decydować o waszym życiu? Voldemort? Chyba nie jest to najlepsza opcja, nie sądzisz? Lepiej żebym ja to robiła, a nie jakiś psychopata. Lecz może skończmy ten temat. Zrobiło się trochę drażliwie i, gdybyś nie zauważył, dochodzi północ – dodała.  
\- Już? - Spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na zegar. - Zadaj jeszcze ostatnie pytanie, w końcu masz do tego prawo.  
\- Sama nie wiem. Może... - przerwała na moment, zastanawiając się. - Opowiedz coś, co, jak sam sądzisz, jest twoją największą tajemnicą. Na pewno masz jakąś, z którą nigdy się z nikim nie dzielisz.  
           Draco zapatrzył się na nie nią, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Po chwili jednak zaczął.  
\- Nie chcę żenić się z Ginny, ja... - Przerwał mu śmiech dziewczyny.  
\- To na przykład wie każdy, nie musisz o tym mówić. Nie masz nic lepszego? - dopytywała.  
Chłopak poddał się i zaczął opowiadać, patrząc przez okno. - Będzie to dla ciebie nie mały szok, ale przyjaźnię się z Hermioną Granger.  
           Dziwna mina dziewczyny rozluźniła blondyna.  
\- Granger to przyjaciółka Pottera i Weasleya, oficjalnie mój śmiertelny wróg, choć wszystko zmieniło się już lata temu. Teraz jest dla mnie jak siostra, w dodatku młodsza, o którą się troszczę - wyznał.  
\- A to nie jest szlama? - spytała.  
\- Nie mów tak! - Niemal krzyknął. - Może i nie ma czystej krwi, ale jest najgenialniejszą czarownicą w swoim pokoleniu. Nie wiem, dlaczego marnuje się z Potterem i Weasleyem. Nie zrozumiesz jednak tego, jeśli nie widziałaś tego przez lata. Ostatnio naszą tajemnicę odkrył Severus i Blackwood. Byli tak strasznie zdziwieni, aż trudno pomyśleć, jak zareagowaliby inni, gdyby tylko się dowiedzieli. To byłoby trudne dla niej, bo mnie mało obchodzi, co inni sądzą. Jednak Hermiona jest ich przyjaciółką i chce zachować te kontakty mimo wszystko.  
           Dziewczyna zaśmiała się w duchu. Jednak był to po części gorzki odruch. Cieszyła się, że uważał ją za swoją przyjaciółkę, że ją cenił i dbał o nią. Jednak nigdy nie patrzył na nią inaczej niż na "młodszą siostrę", co było dla niej dość bolesne. Doskonale pamiętała ten pierwszy moment, który sprawił, że przestali się nienawidzić, a raczej zrobili pierwszy krok do pogodzenia się. Nieświadomie zaczęła wspominać to samo co chłopak.  
            _"Był początek trzeciej klasy. Na błoniach znajdowało się mało osób z powodu niezbyt przyjemnej, wrześniowej pogody. Hermiona jednak, zabiegana pomiędzy zajęciami, szła szybkim marszem do bocznych drzwi Zamku. Nie chciała, by ktoś ją zauważył, a wracała właśnie z ostatnich „dodatkowych” lekcji. Niespodziewanie zauważyła grupkę uczniów, pierwszaków, jak sądziła, kłócących się, a raczej wyśmiewających najwyższego z chłopców. Gdy tylko do nich doszła, usłyszała:_  
_\- Ty masz być Ślizgonem? To nawet Puchon jest sprytniejszy od ciebie._  
_\- Nie chcieli się przyjąć w zeszłym roku, a teraz tatuś przekupił dyrektora, co?_  
_\- Idiota, powinieneś już dawno trafić do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, tylko teraz wbijemy ci trochę rozumu do głowy._  
_Zdziwiona dziewczyna przyglądała się przestraszonemu chłopcu, który zdawał się unikać zaczepek. Ta smutna i zmartwiona mina jakoś nie pasowała do jego młodej twarzy. Otaczający go zaś uczniowie mieli różne krawaty, choć jak zwykle dominowała czerwień i zieleń. Był to pierwszy raz, gdy zwaśnione domy współpracowały, szkoda tylko, że w takiej sprawie._  
_\- Co tu się dzieje? - warknęła groźnie._  
_Dzieci odwróciły się i pierwszy strach Gryfonów zmienił się w zadowolenie. Lecz Hermiona nie zamierzała być dla nich łaskawa. W tej chwili bardziej obchodził ją ten blondwłosy chłopiec a nie jej domownicy._  
_\- Wyjaśni mi to ktoś, czy jednak wolicie spowiadać się przed dyrektorem? - spytała po raz kolejny._  
_Uczniowie spojrzeli po sobie i odsunęli się od chłopca. Ten nagle wyprostował się i spojrzał prosto na nią. Jego szare oczy patrzyły na nią niepewnie, lecz z ciągłym wyzwaniem. Widać było, że jest prawdziwym Ślizgonem. Przypominał jej tym kogoś, lecz nie miała teraz czasu na zastanowienie się._  
_\- Przecież, chyba... To Ślizgon – jąkał się jeden z uczniów, wskazując na chłopca._  
_\- Tak? I co z tego?_  
_\- Przyszedł rok później, to beztalencie, a jego ojciec... - kontynuował uczeń domu węża._  
_\- I co z tego? - przerwała mu dziewczyna. - Nie znacie reguł Hogwartu, przydziału wiekowego? I dlaczego mówicie o jego rodzicach?_  
_\- To Malfoy! - krzyknął Gryfon, a brązowowłosa spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na chłopaka. - I skończył już dwanaście lat, przyszedł za późno!_  
_\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jego nazwisko miałoby mieć z tym coś wspólnego. I jest już połowa września, mógł mieć urodziny w tym czasie. Co prawda nie mogę odjąć wam punktów, ale przy kolejnym takim incydencie spotkamy się z Prefektem – zagroziła, a potem zwróciła się do Gryfonów. - A co do was, to chyba będę musiała porozmawiać z Harrym._  
_Była to najgorsza kara dla młodego pokolenia. Wszyscy szybko przeprosili i biegiem oddalili od tego miejsca. Gryfonka spojrzała na chłopca i uśmiechnęła się mimo wszystko. Gdy ten spojrzał na nią niepewnie i na jej czerwono-złoty krawat, zrozumiała, że nie wie czego się po niej spodziewać._  
_\- Hej, jestem Hermiona Granger. A ty to...? - zaczęła przyjaźnie._  
_\- Felix Malfoy – przedstawił się dumnie chłopak. - Pierwszoroczny Ślizgon._  
_\- Och, a kiedy masz urodziny, jeśli można wiedzieć? - zaciekawiła się._  
_\- Trzeciego września – przyznał niechętnie. - To moja zmora, jestem od nich o rok starszy!_  
_\- Rozumiem – przyznała. - W końcu sama z ledwością dostałam się na swój rocznik. Mam urodziny trzydziestego pierwszego sierpnia._  
_Chłopak spojrzał na nią ciekawy i delikatnie się rozluźnił, będąc pewnym, że nie zrobi mu żadnej krzywdy._  
_\- Masz szczęście. Wiele bym dał, by urodzić się kilka dni wcześniej. Wszyscy mnie tu nienawidzą..._  
_\- Masz ochotę na lody? - spytała nagle._  
_Felix spojrzał na nią niepewnie, po czym pokiwał głową. Poszli razem do szkoły, a dziewczyna bocznymi drogami doprowadziła ich do obrazu martwej natury. Odkryła to pomieszczenie jakiś czas wcześniej, gdy po długich godzinach nauki nie miała nawet siły iść do kuchni, a błąkając się po korytarzach, natrafiła na nieznane przejście. Weszli do środka, a skrzaty nie zwracały na nich większej uwagi. Usiedli przy długim stole, po czym doszedł do nich obskurnie ubrany skrzat._  
_\- W czym mogę pomóc panience i paniczowi?_  
_\- Poprosimy dwa pucharki z lodami, takie jak zazwyczaj biorę – poprosiła._  
_\- Oczywiście, panienko. Już przynoszę. Łatek jest zadowolony, że może pomóc panience._  
            _Po chwili stały przed nimi doskonale przyrządzone desery. W każdym z nich były trzy kulki lodów, a dodatkowo bita śmietana, owoce i polewa czekoladowa. Blondyn zabrał się z ochotą za jedzenie, po czym zaczął rozmowę._  
_\- Dziękuję, jesteś strasznie miła._  
_\- To nic takiego – zapewniła. - Ale chyba masz jakiś znajomych, prawda?_  
_\- Nie, nikt nie jest dla mnie zbyt miły. Jestem inny. Starszy, mądrzejszy, bardziej dorosły. Pierwszaki mnie tępią, a drugoklasiści nie chcą zadawać się z nikim młodszym – wyznał._  
_\- Dlaczego? - Hermiona nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć. - Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale w końcu jesteś Malfoyem. Nie powinieneś postawić na swoim?_  
_\- Ja nie jestem taki jak Draco, trochę nie pasuję do tej rodziny – przyznał po chwili. - On był od początku uczony jak przetrwać, a ja jestem tylko młodszym synem. Co prawda mój brat zawsze mi powtarzał, abym się nie zmieniał, ale gdybym był trochę twardszy..._  
_\- Nie musisz się zmieniać tylko dlatego, że inni tego chcą. Twój charakter jest częścią ciebie, muszę się w tym względzie zgodzić z Malfoyem. Może ciebie, w przeciwieństwie do niego, polubię._  
_\- Nie lubisz Draco? Może i coś o tobie wspominał, ale..._  
_\- Jest on moim wrogiem, choć zapewne jego nienawiść skupia się bardziej na Harrym – wyjaśniła, po czym, badając jego reakcję, dodała. - Jestem mugolaczką._  
_\- Potter? Teraz wszystko rozumiem. Draco nie znosi go, a jeśli ty jesteś blisko niego, to zapewne ciebie też tępi. Nazwał cię już szlamą? - zaciekawił się._  
_Dziewczyna spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na swojego rozmówcę. Powiedział to słowo tak łatwo._  
_\- Nie sprawia ci problemu wypowiedzenie tego słowa? Radzę ci nie szastać nim w obecności innych osób. I tak, nazwał mnie szlamą, to główny powód dla którego go nie znoszę._  
_\- Dlaczego ludzie tak bardzo złoszczą się o to słowo? W końcu to prawda, tak samo jak to, że ja jestem czystokrwisty, a ktoś inny półkrwi. To tylko określenie, a każdy robi o to straszny krzyk – powiedział, spoglądając zaciekawiony na dziewczynę._  
_Kogoś innego przeklęła by na miejscu, za to co powiedział, jednak z ust chłopca padła prawda. Spojrzała za zdziwieniem na blondyna i pokiwała głową, przyznając mu rację. Gdy skończyli jeść lody, powoli wstali._  
_\- Chodź, odprowadzę cię do lochów – zaproponowała dziewczyna._  
            _Gdy wyszli z kuchni, trwała między nimi przyjemna cisza. W końcu nie napotykając nikogo na swej drodze, szybko doszli do Pokoju Wspólnego._  
_\- Jakbyś chciał porozmawiać albo miałbyś kłopoty, zawsze możesz mnie znaleźć w bibliotece lub wieczorem przy bocznym wejściu – powiedziała, a w odpowiedzi otrzymała uśmiech od Felixa._  
_\- Dzięki, jesteś strasznie miła, choć nie wiem dlaczego..._  
_\- Felix! - Donośny krzyk przerwał im rozmowę._  
_Po chwili pojawił się zabiegany Draco, który szybko zlustrował wzrokiem brata, po czym odetchnął z ulgą. Nagle jednak spiął się i zgromił Hermionę spojrzeniem._  
_\- Coś ty mu zrobiła, szlamo?_  
_\- Nie potrafisz upilnować własnego brata? I to ma być niby właściwe zachowanie? - wytknęła mu._  
_\- Przestańcie – przerwał im młodszy chłopak z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Draco to dobry brat, Hermiono, a mnie trudno upilnować – przyznał. - Lecz dlatego ty mogłaś to zrobić. Dziękuję jeszcze raz za pomoc._  
_\- Nie ma sprawy, mały, wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać._  
_Po tych słowach odeszła, lecz spojrzenie blondyna towarzyszyło jej jeszcze przez moment. Gdy tylko zniknęła za rogiem, zaczął dokładnie sprawdzać, czy Felixowie nic nie jest. Był to pierwszy krok, troska o inną osobę. To właśnie ich połączyło.”_  
           Zaśmiała się w duchu i po raz kolejny zerknęła na zegarek. Było już po północy, czyli rozmawiali od kilku godzin. Spojrzeli na siebie w tej samej chwili. Po chłopaku było widać, że jest już zmęczony i śpiący. Dzień zaczął się dla niego nie najlepiej rozmową z Ginny, która była po prostu straszna. Lecz późniejsze spotkanie rozluźniło go, pozwoliło zapomnieć o zmartwieniach. Teraz ze smutkiem myślał o powrocie do zatłoczonego domu. Nieelegancko ziewnął i miał już przeprosić, gdy dziewczyna roześmiała się.  
\- Zrobiło się naprawdę późno, możesz zostać do rana, jeśli chcesz – zaproponowała.  
           Chłopak, który w duszy liczył na taką propozycję, uśmiechnął się i usadowił na kanapie.  
\- Masz może koc i poduszkę? Trochę tu twardo – rzucił, zdejmując koszulkę.  
           Półnagi chłopak nie krępował się towarzystwem dziewczyny. Złożył odzież i położył ją na fotelu. Katherina była przyzwyczajona do takich widoków, w końcu już wiele razy widziała go bez koszulki, byli przecież przyjaciółmi. Wstała w końcu i ruszyła do sypialni, z której przyniosła posłanie i rzuciła nim w blondyna. Ten dopiero teraz zorientował się, jak się zachowywał. Po raz kolejny przyłapał się na zbyt lekkim stosunku co do niej. Nie miał jednak siły teraz o tym myśleć. Uśmiechnął się jedynie i położył.  
\- Dobranoc i dzięki za rozmowę. Rano szybko zniknę – zapewnił.  
\- Nie musisz – zaśmiała się. - I dobranoc, do zobaczenia rano.  
           Sama udała się do swojego azylu, chłopak widział jeszcze, jak znika w łazience, po czym, gdy tylko wyszła, położyła się na dużym łóżku. Po chwili sam zapadł w sen.  
***  
           Gdy rano Draco wszedł do domu, zastał jak zawsze hałas i zgiełk. Wiele osób mimo wczesnej godziny chodziło już po parterze, gdzie znajdowały się pokoje wspólne. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się przedostać do pokoju niezauważonym. Już tęsknił za spokojem, który czuł w mieszkaniu Katheriny. Gdy rano wstał, ona siedziała już w kuchni, szykując śniadanie. Wskazała mu ręką łazienkę, a on był zbyt zaspany,by protestować. Wrócił już o wiele bardziej przytomny i dopiero wtedy posłał jej szczery uśmiech. Miała na sobie zwykłe spodnie od dresu oraz bawełnianą, luźną bluzkę na długi rękaw. Zauważył, że bardzo często się tak ubierała, wygodnie, a jednak z klasą. Było to jednak przeciwieństwo jej ubioru, który zakładała do Voldemorta.  
           Ich poranna rozmowa była tak naprawdę o niczym. Gdy tylko dostał swoją kawę, ustalili, że nie powie nikomu, gdzie był. Jedyny wyjątek, który udało mu się wynegocjować, to jego przyjaciele, choć nie było łatwo przekonać dziewczynę do tego ustępstwa. Przykrywka wałęsania się po klubach była dla niego najlepszym wyjściem. W końcu kto miałby mu nie uwierzyć? Szkoda byłą zostawić ją samą, ale ostatecznie odprowadziła go do drzwi i posłała pocieszający uśmiech. Jeszcze do nikogo tak szybko się nie przekonał. Teraz za to nie mógł myśleć o dziewczynie inaczej niż jak o dobrej znajomej.  
           Gdy usłyszał hałas dobiegający z kuchni, wiedział, że jego plany poszły na marne. Nie mógł teraz tak po prostu zniknąć w swoim pokoju. Gdy tylko doszedł do dużego pomieszczenia, zajrzał przez lekko uchylone drzwi i usłyszał krzyki.  
\- Jak możecie być tak lekkomyślne? Ten chłopak i tak już dużo przechodzi, a my mamy dbać o jego bezpieczeństwo, a nie na dobre samopoczucie panny Weasley. To wasza bezmyślność doprowadziła do nieszczęścia. Nie było go całą noc!  
\- Severusie, trochę zaufania do młodzieży – odezwała się opiekunka Gryffindoru.  
\- Ty też się nie odzywaj, Minerwo. Nie rozumiesz, jak ryzykujesz życiem własnej uczennicy – warknął Artur, co zaciekawiło blondyna.  
\- Pozwoliłam Hermionie na to wyjście, bo jej ufam. Wiem, że poradzi sobie w razie zagrożenia. Chciała się z tym zwrócić do was, lecz wy jak zwykle byliście zajęci sobą. Znam ją doskonale i nigdy nie ryzykowałaby, gdyby nie miała ważnego powodu. Jestem pewna, że wróci najpóźniej jutro – wyjaśniła dobitnie swoim autorytarnym głosem.  
\- To nadal dziecko! Dlaczego tego nie widzicie?  
\- Przestać, Blackwood, już o tym rozmawialiśmy – rzucił Snape. - Naszym największym problemem jest Draco. Jeśli w najbliższym czasie się nie pojawi, będzie trzeba zacząć poszukiwania. W końcu jest teraz jednym z największych celów Voldemorta, głupotą byłoby gdyby wałęsał się po ulicach.  
\- Witam wszystkich, tęskniliście?  
           Draco wszedł w pełnej glorii w tłum zgromadzonych ludzi. Oprócz trzech rozmówców w pokoju było jeszcze kilkoro ludzi. Jego rodzice siedzący spokojnie przy stole, państwo Weasley ze zmartwioną miną oraz Blaise i Felix, którzy najwidoczniej mało przejmowali się tym całym zamieszaniem.  
\- Gdzieś ty był człowieku? - zaczął Blaise z uśmiechem. - Nawet nie wiesz, ile cię ominęło.  
\- Panie Malfoy, chyba należą się nam wyjaśnienia. - McGonagall spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.  
\- Widzieliście, że wychodzę. Miałem tego wszystkiego po prostu dość – przyznał, widząc błysk zrozumienia w oczach brata. - Chodziłem po klubach, trochę pobawiłem się w mugolskim Londynie. Nawet nie wiecie, jak czasem to pomaga.  
\- Nie mogłeś nas zawiadomić? - spytała w końcu Narcyza, patrząc z wyrzutem na swojego pierworodnego. - Nawet wiadomość z patronusa byłaby dobra, ostatnio za często znikasz.  
\- Masz nam wszystko opowiedzieć – zarządził Mistrz Eliksirów. - Jak widać szykuje się kolejna osoba do testów, ostatnio zacząłem wątpić w twoją inteligencję – wyznał.  
\- Jaki test? A zresztą nieważne. Teraz jedyne, co chcę, to chwila spokoju i zmiana ubrania. Jestem też strasznie zmęczony – skłamał.  
\- Idź na górę, po południu oczekujemy cię w gabinecie – powiedział Artur.  
           Gdy Draco wycofał się z kuchni, tuż za nim wyszli jego najbliżsi. Weszli do pokoju chłopaka. Dominowały tu ciemne kolory, mnóstwo czerni oraz zieleni, lecz srebrne dodatki sprawiały, że nie wyglądało to tak ponuro. Na środku stało wielkie łóżko, a na nim czarna narzuta. Felix i Blaise rozsiedli się na nim, a w tym czasie Draco wyjął z szafy czyste ubranie. Po chwili zapytali:  
\- Gdzie byłeś? Na pewno nie w klubach, bo wróciłbyś w o wiele gorszym stanie.  
\- Zgadnij – rzucił z uśmiechem i zniknął w łazience.  
           Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie i po chwili zrozumieli. Zaśmiali się gromko i po chwili rozłożyli wygodnie, czekając na powrót blondyna. Po kwadransie był już z powrotem i usiadł koło nich. Jego spojrzenie potwierdziło tylko przypuszczenia pozostałej dwójki.  
\- Byłeś u Katheriny – zawyrokowali razem.  
\- Tak – przyznał. - I szkoda mi było ją zostawiać.  
\- Co robiłeś u niej cały dzień i... noc? - spytał brunet z naciskiem na ostatnie słowo.  
\- Nie to co sądzisz, Zabini – warknął, lecz nie przestał się uśmiechać. - Rozmawialiśmy, tak szczerze. Miała „skrzynkę prawdy”.  
\- Ona nie daje pełnej szczerości, Draco, dobrze o tym wiesz. Nie wiem, czy powinieneś jej ufać – powiedział niepewnie jego przyjaciel.  
\- Dla mnie było to taka prawda, jakiej chciałem, nie potrzebuje więcej.  
\- Co ci powiedziała? - spytał Felix, ciekawy nowej znajomej brata.  
\- Rozmawialiśmy przede wszystkim o niej. Nie mogę wam powiedzieć wszystkiego, jednak jest fascynująca. Musielibyście ją poznać, by to zrozumieć – przyznał.  
\- Chciałbym. Czasem jak o niej mówisz... - Blaise spojrzał z uśmiechem na Draco.  
\- Moglibyście, ale chyba nie byłaby z tego faktu zadowolona. A o co chodzi z Hermioną? - dopytał.  
\- Obiecała znaleźć dla ciebie pomoc i po chwili zniknęła w książkach. Po kilku godzinach pojawiła się i powiedziała, że brakuje jej materiałów, po czym znów rozpłynęła się i wyszła z domu. Jestem pewien, że znajdzie dla ciebie jakieś rozwiązane tej strasznej sytuacji – zapewnił Felix.  
\- Mam nadzieje, inaczej ten ślub będzie katastrofą. A co do Katheriny...  
           Draco zaczął opowiadać skróconą wersję wczorajszego dnia, wiedząc, że to jego ostatnie momenty spokoju. Niedługo czekało go spotkanie z Severusem i Arturem, które na pewno nie będzie miłe.  


	9. Rozdział 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że tak dawno nic nie dodawałam. To nadal są stare rozdziały, sprzed... Nawet wolę nie patrzeć kiedy to napisałam.  
> Jednak zaczęłam pisać "Pamietnik Catheriny", coś co obiecałam kiedyś na blogu by lepiej zrozumieć jej przeszłość. Pamiętnik można czytać jak się chce, trzeba znać po prostu zarys opowiadania.  
> Przypominam, że napisanych mam 9,5 rozdziału, więc zostało mi jeszcze 1,5 do opublikowania. Mam nadzieję, że ogarnę się i wrócę tu niebawem. Bo jeśli ktoś czeka... Jak widać jest do czego wracać!

Ginevra Weasley siedziała w swoim pokoju przeglądając katalogi ślubne. Była zadowolona, że w końcu ma miejsce tylko dla siebie. Ogromne łóżko z kolumnami i baldachimem stało na środku błękitnej sypialni. Jasna komoda oraz obszerna szafa znajdowała się przy przeciwległej ścianie, a z okna można było dostrzec leśny krajobraz i zachodzące słońce. Po raz pierwszy jakieś pomieszczenie w pełni należało do niej, nawet Hermioną. A może zwłaszcza z nią?

Wczorajsze zachowanie Draco było niezbyt miłe, ale nauczyła się, że łzami można wiele zdziałać. Może nie była to najmilsza opcja, lecz jedyna jaką dopuszczała. Jej wahania nastroju potrafiły zapewnić mu pomoc każdego, nie tylko Granger, ale i rodziców. Nie jej wina, że chciała mieć wyjątkowy ślub. Miała zaledwie szesnaście lat, pełnoletność miała osiągnąć niespełna miesiąc po zawarciu związku małżeńskiego. Malfoyowie chcieli z tym poczekać, lecz ona nie mogła na to pozwolić. W końcu jeśli będzie zwlekała to może się rozmyślą, albo będzie już niepotrzebna. Teraz musieli zapewnić sobie status w Zakonie, a ona nadawała się w tym celu doskonale. Akurat z tego była zadowolona, gdyż pomagało to w jej planie.

Zmieniła katalog z kwiatami na suknie. Od razu odrzuciła wszystkie białe. Nie zamierzała pokazywać się na własnej uroczystości w czymś tak prostackim. Każdy mógł mieć białą czy kremową suknie, a róż? To o wiele lepszy wybór. Myślała nad czerwienią, lecz wszyscy byli pewni, że nie do końca współgra to z jej włosami. Z myślą o tym złapała katalog fryzjerski. Nie rozumiała awersji narzeczonego co do jej wyboru. Masa loków podpiętych do góry powinna wyglądać ślicznie z różowym diademem i welonem, który wybrała.

Wracając do sukni, jeszcze raz przyjrzała się krojowi. Nie chciała niczego długiego, mimo iż ślub odbywał się w grudniu. Z przodu miała sięgać jedynie do kolon, za to tył był minimalnie dłuższy, bardziej się wyróżniał. Zawsze marzyła o gorsecie, dlatego też teraz wybrała falowany z rozcięciem przy piersiach, dla lepszego efektu. Suknia w całości była przepiękna, chciałaby ja już przymierzyć, lecz na to musiała niestety poczekać, aż do września. Nigdy nie mogła ustalić, dlaczego umówiono ja na tak późny termin. Powinna chyba zgłosić to do kogoś!

Dekoracjami niemal w całości miała zająć się Hermiona, przynajmniej do tego się nadawała. To było dla niej i tak za dużo, ale trzeba było korzystać z jej umiejętności skoro mogła. Już wyobraziła sobie jak mogłoby wyglądać jej życie po ślubie.  Miałaby tyle możliwości! Pieniądze to coś, czego zawsze brakowało jej rodzinie. Teraz miałaby do nich dostęp, mogłaby zrobić wszystko! To najbardziej się jej w tym wszystkim podobało. Brak ograniczeń, możliwość robienia tego, co się chce. Chciała tego! Pragnęła! A co najważniejsze... Potrzebowała!

 

***

 

W tym samym czasie Harry i Ron siedzieli w swojej sypialni. Nie różniła się ona zbytnio od reszty na tym pietrze. W stonowanych kolorach brązu i żółci, z kilkoma meblami potrzebnymi do codziennego życia oraz trzema podobnymi łózkami z baldachimami. Było to po części odwzorowanie dormitoriów ze szkoły, choć tu widać było, że rzadko używa się tych pomieszczeń. Ich współlokatora nie było w pokoju, więc mieli możliwość szczerze porozmawiać. Był to dla nich najwyższy czas, mieli teraz masę problemów i musieli sobie z tym poradzić, a Hermiona nie mogła mu w tym pomóc, w końcu to o nią chodziło.

\- Hermionie na pewno coś się stało. Nie rozumiem dlaczego miałaby nawiązywać jakieś kontakty ze Ślizgonami, to niematuralne! - zaczął Ron, sięgając po cukierki leżące obok niego. 

\- Musimy coś z tym zrobić - przyznał Harry. - W końcu jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, jeszcze przejdzie na ich stronę. Nie wiem jak zdołamy ją przekonać, by z nami zamieszkała. Powinniśmy sprawdzić czy nie rzucono na nią jakiegoś zaklęcia.

\- Może poprosimy o pomoc McGonagall? Przecież ona też musiała to zauważyć. Hermi wszędzie znika, nie ma jej czasem przez długie godziny. Dlaczego ona w ogóle pomaga w tym ślubie? - zastanawiał się Ron.

\- Chcę wesprzeć Ginny, choć nie wiem czemu ułatwia to Malfoyowie. Widziałem wczoraj jak doprowadził Ginny do płaczu. Ona jest dla mnie jak siostra i nie chcę jej krzywdy. A ślub z tą fretka będzie straszny, jak ona się na to zgodziła? - nie dowierzał brunet.

\- Rodzice ja przekonali, w końcu to doskonała okazja do ustawienia się ich rodziny. Kontakt z członkiem Zakonu zapewni in bezpieczeństwo, tak mówi tata - dodał, gdy Potter spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Powinniśmy coś z tym zrobi, Hermiona nie pomoże nam tym razem. Za bardzo zaangażowała się w to wydarzenie. Coraz bardziej się od niej oddalamy - przyznał z żalem. - Może jak tylko wróci to spotkamy się w naszym pokoju, bo oczywiście nie u niej... w tym gnieździe żmij. 

\- Nie rozumiem jak może z nimi przebywać. To Zabini! I Malfoy! - krzyknął, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniał. - Oni mogliby zabić ja we śnie!

\- Wątpię, by próbowali, a Hermiona dała by sobie z nimi radę. Nie zauważyłeś, że ostatnio na Obronie przed czarną magią ożywała jakiś nieznanych nam zaklęć? Potem dziwnie rozglądała się w koło, jakby sprawdzała czy nikt tego nie widział - przypomniał brunet.

\- Daj spokój, Harry - zbył go przyjaciel. - Przecież wiesz, że ona zna ich mnóstwo i jest w tym dobra.

\- Tak, ale to ja zawsze byłem najlepszy, choćbym nie wiem jak się starała, nie udało jej się mnie nigdy pokonać. A wtedy było blisko...

\- Całe wieczory spędza w bibliotece, przez ostatnie lata często nawet zasypiała tam i wracała potargana wcześnie rano. Chyba to pamiętasz, co? - przypomniał.

\- Jednak i tak to podejrzane. Nie rozumiem jej decyzji, sam uciekałbym jak najdalej od tych szui. 

\- To może pokarzemy in co potrafią Gryfoni - zaproponował nagle rudy. - Co ty na to, Harry?

\- Pojedynek? Ostatnia kłótni dość szybko została przerwana - zauważył. 

\- Zemsta, taka prawdziwa, w końcu jesteśmy z rodów największych dowcipnisiów Hogwartu, Huncwotów i Bliźniaków. Pokażemy im, co potrafią Gryfoni.

\- Masz jakiś plan? - spytał Ron. - W końcu niedługo rok szkolny, jeśli chcemy to zrobić, to musimy zacząć już teraz. Ale Snape i Blackwood

\- Chyba nie boisz się dwójki starych Ślizgonów, co? A kilka „żartów” jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło – zapewnił Potter.

\- Muszą w końcu zrozumieć, dlaczego nie należy z nami zadzierać – zgodził się rudowłosy. - A to co zrobili z Hermioną... Dlaczego ona nie mogła zamieszkać z Ginny?

-Twoja siostra się na to nie zgodziła – wydukał brunet. - Musimy z nią porozmawiać, w końcu lepsze to niż Slytherin.

\- I tak do niej idę, więc porozmawiamy. Miałem iść do McGonagall i porozmawiać z nią o Quidditchu. Jak można trzymać nas tak długo zamkniętych w domu i nie pozwolić na tak ważną grę?!Przecież ta posiadłość jest doskonale chroniona, nie tylko dom. A tereny otaczające dom...

\- Pójdziemy porozmawiać z nią razem – zawyrokował Harry wstając.

Wyszli z pokoju z zamiarem znalezienia swojej opiekunki. Była ona jednak zbyt zajęta by przejmować się w tej chwili tak błahymi sprawami. Była w głównym gabinecie pana domu, gdzie przeprowadzała poważną rozmowę z dyrektorem. Przy zamkniętych drzwiach i wielu zaklęciach obronnych, mieli do omówienie kilka ważnych, choć nie w pełni miłych spraw.

\- Ten szpieg, Albusie... Co o nim wiemy?

\- Tak naprawdę to nic, Minerwo – przyznał ze zrezygnowaniem. - Choć już od jakiegoś czasu wiedzieliśmy, że ktoś nam pomaga. Wiele naszych ludzi zostało zdradzonych. Nikt nie zaszedł zbyt daleko w szeregach Voldemorta, a mimo to mamy wiele informacji o jego planach. Długo zwlekałem z rozmową z Severusem, ale jego wiedza może nam pomóc.

\- A Blackwood i młody Malfoy? - przypomniała nauczycielka.

\- Cała trójka jest kluczem do odkrycia tej tajemnicy. Draco miał z nim kontakt, ale mimo jego zapewnień, nie wierzę do końca w jego słowa. Coś ukrywa, może to tylko drobnostka, a może coś, co pozwoli nam znaleźć naszego szpiega. Artur zna strukturę szeregów Śmierciożerców o wiele lepiej niż Severus, lecz zbrodnie, których dokonał odcisnęły na nim większe piętno. Dobrze wiesz, że dla naszego Mistrza Eliksirów śmierć Lily była motywem do dalszej walki, a Artur ma w sobie dużo z Gryfona, może nazbyt dużo. - Westchnął i zapatrzył się na półkę z książkami. - Odejście jego ukochanej i strata uczennicy, sprawiły, ze boi się zaryzykować. Nie ma niczego gorszego w wypadku wojny. Tu trzeba ponosić straty, gdy można zyskać o wiele więcej.

\- Mógłbyś mi w końcu wyjaśnić o co chodzi z tą uczennicą? Wiem, że szkolił ja przez lata, jednak ona umarła. Ponieśliśmy wiele strat w tej wojnie, ale to właśnie o jej śmierci nikt nie chcę mówić zbyt wiele – zauważyła.

Albus spojrzał uważnie na swoją wierną przyjaciółkę po czym pokiwał lekko głową.

\- To prawda, straciliśmy wiele osób, jednak w jakiś sposób Amber była wyjątkowa. Artur wybrał ją, gdy była dzieckiem. Jako jeden z nielicznych podjął się wyszkolenia dziewczyny, zamiast wybrać jakiegoś chłopca. Gdy to wszystko się zaczęło był sam, nie miał nikogo, żadnej rodziny przez co przywiązał się do swojej uczennicy, była dla niego jak własne dziecko, choć czasem dziwnie to okazywał. - Przyznał z lekkim uśmiechem. - Jednak rok temu wydała Malfoyów, za co po części winę ponosi Severus. W kręgach istnieją próby po takich donosach, często to właśnie szpieg, wydaje szpiega. Amber nie udało się tego przeżyć, było to zbyt brutalne dla jej młodego ciała. Artur obwinia o to Severusa, ma do niego żal, gdyż w końcu mogli temu zapobiec. Była to bardzo miła dziewczyna, a spotkałem ją tylko dwa razy w życiu. Pierwszy raz podczas wstępnych testów, była wtedy strasznie mała – przypomniał sobie z lekką nutkę żalu.

\- Ale czy Severus naprawdę był winny? - Minerwa nie do końca wierzyła słowom dyrektora. - Rozumiem Artura, ale mimo to...

\- Artur cierpi i chciałby odzyskać podopieczną, nawet jeśli wie, ze to już niemożliwe. Ale ostatecznie zna hierarchie i sposób funkcjonowania kręgów. Wraz z Severusem mieli spróbować rozwikłać tą zagadkę. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, to nasi dostępni agenci skontaktują się z nami w najbliższym czasie. A co do waszej kłótni...

\- Draco Malfoy nie wrócił na noc – wyjaśniła szybko. - Biedny chłopak nie czuję się tu najlepiej, zwłaszcza, że wszyscy oczekują jego wkładu w organizacje wesela. Dodatkowym powodem kłótni było moje pozwolenie na wyjazd panny Granger w poszukiwaniu potrzebnych jej materiałów.

\- Hermiona Grenger... Kolejna osoba, o którą Ślizgoni toczą spór. Artur widzi w niej małą dziewczynkę, co może być zrozumiałe, biorąc pod uwagę co przeszedł i to, iż jej nie zna. Lecz ty najlepiej wiesz do czego ona jest zdolna, prawda Minerwo?

Dumbledore przyglądał się dokładnie swej rozmówczyni, więc nie było sposobu by nie zauważyć błysku w jej oku, gdy zadał to pytanie. Była dumna z Gryfonki i nigdy tego nie kryła.

\- Doskonale wiesz jaką rozmowę z nią odbyłam. - To genialna, ale niedoceniana czarownica. Gdyby tylko czasy były inne, mogłaby stać się wzorem do naśladowania, a tak musi sama się kształcić i okłamywać non stop swych bliskich.

\- Często jednak, jest ona dla nas ostatnią deską ratunku. Ma nie tylko wiedzę podręcznikową, ale dodatkowo doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę czego potrzebują jej przyjaciele. Mam nadzieję, ze i tym razem uda jej się zgromadzić potrzebne informacje. Choć nadal nie mogę zrozumieć tej waszej rozmowy. Ty już nie traktujesz jej jak uczennicę, prawda? - spytała, domyślając się prawdy.

\- Jest na to zbyt dorosła. Ma dopiero siedemnaście lat, jednak jej zachowanie pokazuje, że w gruncie rzeczy jest osobą o wiele bardziej dojrzalszą. Choć przyznam, ze ja również nie mogę nadziwić się naszej ostatniej rozmowie – odparła z lekkim uśmiechem.

Zamilkli na moment, pogrążając się we wspomnienie rozmowy Opiekunki Gryffindoru i jej podopiecznej. Miała ona miejsce w czerwcu, tuż przez wyjazdem ze szkoły na wakacje.

„Minerwa siedziała za biurkiem, wpatrując się w swoją niepełnoletnią jeszcze uczennicę. Mimo iż osoba siedząca przed nią zachowywała się jak dorosła, to pamiętała jeszcze tą mała dziewczynkę, której nakładała Tiarę Przydziału na głowę. Teraz miała przed sobą dojrzałą i, co najważniejsze, strasznie inteligentną młodą kobietę.

\- Więc co teraz zamierzasz, Hermiono? W szkole miałaś większą ilość materiałów do badań – zauważyła wicedyrektorka.

\- Chciałabym prosić o pozwolenie na podróżowanie w czasie wakacji. Oczywiście mieszkałabym cały czas w dworze państwa Malfoy – dodała pospiesznie. - Lecz od czasu do czasu musiałabym opuścić ich posiadłość. Nawiązałam kontakt z kilkorgiem ludzi oraz z paroma bibliotekami. To dla mnie dodatkowa okazja, by pogłębić swa wiedzę.

\- Och, nie ma w tej sprawie żadnego problemu. Uzgodnię to z dyrektorem, jednak teraz chciałabym dowiedzieć się, jakie informacje zdołałaś już uzyskać.

\- Mam wiele wskazówek, choć w dużej mierze, nie są one potwierdzone. Na początku lipca powinnam dostać ostatnie informacje o projekcie, nad którym pracowałam już od jakiegoś czasu. Ma on na celu znalezienie dla Zakonu nowych sprzymierzeńców, którzy mogli by pomóc w tej wojnie. Co do reszty długotrwałych badań, niestety będzie trzeba poczekać na rezultaty. Rozumiem, że chciałaby pani poznać więcej szczegółów...

\- Nie, nie potrzebuje tego – zapewniła. - Jak na razie wystarczy mi ogólny zarys sytuacji. Może kontakt z profesorem Snape'm oraz z kilkoma pracownikami Ministerstwa mógłby...

\- Nie – przerwała jej szybko dziewczyna. - Obiecała mi pani lata temu, że do końca wojny mój udział zostanie utajniony. Nie wiem jak inni mogli by zareagować na wiadomość co robię dla Zakonu.

\- Zbierasz jedynie informacje, Hermiono. Masz najbardziej analityczny umysł, jaki widziałam w całym swoim życiu. To dla nas szczęście, że mogliśmy cię wykorzystać. A gdy inny się dowiedzą... Na pewno jeszcze ci podziękują – zapewniła.

\- Jednak ich pierwszą reakcją będzie niedowierzanie i zwątpienie. Wiedziałam o tym już w chwili, gdy dostałam od pani propozycją tej pracy. Było to co prawda dopiero po moim trzecim roku nauki, ale to wszystko i tak było dla mnie ogromnym zaskoczeniem. Moi przyjaciele nie zrozumieli by...

\- Wiem i niestety ubolewam nad tym faktem. Lecz nadal profesor Snape...

\- Nie traktował by mnie tak jak teraz, gdyby wiedział o mnie wszystko. Wole być zwykłą Wiem-To-Wszystko niż być postrzeganą jako analityk Zakonu – przyznała szczerze.

\- Ty znasz rolę Severusa, ale rozumiem twoją decyzję. Zgodę będę musiała uzgodnić jednak z nim lub dyrektorem. Przekażę ci wszystkie wytyczne, gdy tylko je otrzymam...”

Była wtedy tak pewna siebie i swoich pomysłów. Nie przypominała przestraszonej dziewczyny, która codziennie uczęszczała na lekcje wraz z innymi uczniami.

\- Hermiona wprowadziła plan „Czerwona Szabla. Jest to doskonały czas na wprowadzenie nowych członków. Potrzebna jest nam siła i wsparcie w wale z Voldemortem – zauważyła McGonagall.

\- Panna Granger zawsze ma najlepsze informacje, jeszcze nigdy nas nie zawiodła. Gdy tylko będzie na to czas musimy wyznaczyć dla niej ucznia, kogoś, kto nauczył by się od niej wszystkich sztuczek. Gdybyśmy mieli dwie takie osoby, ilość dostępnych informacji, sprawiłaby, że nasza praca nie była by aż tak trudna – zauważył Dumbledore.

\- Jak na razie mamy inne problemy, które należało by rozwiązać jak najszybciej. W domu państwa Malfoy jest zbyt dużo osób, należało by przenieść część lub otworzyć nowe piętro. Ostatnio musieliśmy umieścić Hermionę z Felixem i panem Zabinim.

\- Jak widać dali radę razem mieszkać. Należało by jednak otworzyć nowe pomieszczenia na górze. Może przysporzyłoby to nam trochę kłopotów, lecz dałoby zajęcie wszystkim mieszkańcom. W domu znieśliśmy zakaz rzucania zaklęć od piętnastego roku życia, można by dać im zadania, co byłoby doskonała pomocą. Severus już nie raz musiał znosić skargi lokatorów. Trzymanie tak dużej ilości ludzi w zamknięciu nie wróży nic dobrego – przyznał dyrektor.

\- Porozmawiam o tym z Lucjuszem, a co do misji...

\- Poczekajmy jeszcze trochę i nie wybiegajmy zbyt daleko w przyszłość. Wiem, ze liczysz na danie Hermionie większej swobody, lecz wtedy należało by wtajemniczyć Severusa. Porozmawiaj o tym z nią, a ja i tak muszę zamienić słowo z naszym Mistrzem Eliksirów.

\- Masz jakieś nowe informacje? - zaciekawiła się Minerwa.

\- Może nie nowe, ale potwierdzone z dawnych czasów. Słyszałaś może o Aniele Śmierci Voldemorta? - Widząc zdziwioną minę podwładnej, kontynuował. - Jest to kobieta, raczej młoda, piękna, od kilku lat będąca blisko Toma. Jest teraz jego prawą ręką, odpowiada za wszystko, szczególnie za większość ataków. Potwierdzono jej obecność oraz role w kręgu Śmierciożerców, jednak niemożliwe jest ustalenie o niej czegoś więcej. Zdobywanie informacji o niej to jeden z naszych największych priorytetów. Jeśli zdołamy ją pokonać, łatwiej będzie zakończyć tą wojnę.

Popatrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, myśląc ile ofiar zginęło przez ten długi czas. Jaka część z nich z winy tej kobiety... Pozbycie się jednej, złej osoby to możliwość dla nich, by wygrać ostateczne starcie.

\- Mogę poprosić Hermionę by się tym zajęła. Jednak należało by ja wtajemniczyć we wszystko, przekazać podstawowe dane.

\- Nie, jak na razie panna Granger ma problemy z „Czerwoną Szablą”. Zastanawiam się nad poinformowaniem jej o systemie szpiegów, ostatnio tracimy ich o zbyt dużo, a jej analiza mogłaby nam pomóc – zauważył z nadzieją.

\- Przecież ona o tym wie. Ma kontakt z ludźmi, którzy są w pełni zaangażowani w całą akcję. Na pewno słyszała o wielu aspektach naszych działać – przypomniała.

\- Lecz nie do końca. Jak tylko wyjaśni się sprawa Ameryki, musimy postarać się wprowadzić ją do nowego projektu.

Po chwili milczenia McGonagall przypomniała sobie o jeszcze jednej sprawie:

\- Severus wspominał o teście dla Hermiony oraz Dracona...

\- Dla pana Malfoya też? To może być ciekawe.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do kobiety, lecz nie powiedział nic więcej. Zawsze lubił rywalizację tej dwójki. Co prawda, bywała ona czasem niebezpieczna, ale był to doskonały sposób na rozwijanie ich ponad przeciętnych umiejętności. Oboje byli doskonałym nabytkiem dla Zakonu i trzeba było z tego korzystać.

 

***

 

Draco wyszedł z gabinetu trzaskając drzwiami. Miał dość tego, że inni ciągle mówią mu co ma robić. Był dorosły do cholery i potrafił zdecydować co jest dla niego dobre. Ostatni wykład chrzestnego był najgorszy. On miał przechodzić test? Niby po co? W końcu jego trening szpiegowski był najlepszym udowodnieniem jego przydatności. Jedyną otuchą miała być obecność Hermiony. On już doskonale wiedział jak bardzo będą zdziwieni jego egzaminatorzy.

To właśnie z pomocy dziewczyny korzystał, gdy uczył się walczyć po raz pierwszy. Możliwe, że Gryfonka zapomniała już trochę i zapewne nie walczyła tak jak kiedyś, lecz jej umiejętności zawsze wybiegały poza zwykłe zaklęcia. Niestety nie było jej jeszcze w domu, nie mógł więc podzielić się z nią przemyśleniami.

Wszedł zły do swojego pokoju i spojrzał przez okno na pogrążony w ciemności las. Pamiętał jak w dzieciństwie często bawił się w nim z Felixem lub jak pływał w jeziorze położonym nieopodal. Były to miejsca z jego młodych lat, które na szczęście nie zostały jeszcze zniszczone.

Ostatnie kilka godzin spędził w gabinecie ojca, nawet nie zdążył na kolację. Rozmawiali nie tylko o jego nieobecności, przede wszystkim poruszyli temat szpiega. Nie rozumiał jak co chwila mogli zmieniać swój stosunek do niego. Raz traktowali go jak dorosłego, a za moment jak małe dziecko. Nigdy nie myślał, że będzie miał dość siedzenia w domu. Wolał raczej szpiegować, ale rozumiał decyzje Kathriny. To była jego szansa na normalne życie, nic lepszego nie mogło go czekać.

Po szybkiej toalecie położył się do łóżka. W końcu panowała cisza, choć mógł się założyć, że na niższym pietrze nadal ktoś chodzi, rozmawia i krzyczy. Teraz jednak nie mógł na moment o tym zapomnieć, pozwolić sobie odpocząć.

„ _Dziewczyna stała na oświetlonej słońcem polanie. Był pogodny, letni dzień, a na niebie nie widać było nawet chmurki. Od razu poznał postać ubraną w długą granatową suknie. Nie pasowała ona do otaczającego ich świata, była długa, zakrywała niemal całe ciało sprawiając wrażenie zbyt ciężkiej. Włosy miała rozpuszczone na plecach, oczy skupione na otoczeniu. Blondyn chciał do niej podejść, zwrócić jakoś jej uwagę, ale przerwały mu nagle pojawienie się cieni. Nie mógł nazwać ich osobami, były bezkształtne, obce, bez twarzy. Nagły ruch dziewczyny zwrócił jego uwagę na dopiero co rozpoczętą walkę._

_Długa suknia kołysała się przy każdym ruchu. Różdżka non stop wysyłała zaklęcia w stronę przeciwnika, ale to jej styl walki zwrócił jego uwagę. Wyglądała tak jakby tańczyła. Krok do przodu... do tyłu... unik. Były to ruchy do niesłyszalnej muzyki, która brzmiała tylko w uszach dziewczyny. Zaklęcie za zaklęciem mijały ją, lecz w końcu jedno dosięgnęło swego celu._

_Nagle wszystko się zatrzymało. Postacie zniknęły, a słońce schowało się za chmurami. Blondyn ze strachem spojrzał na upadającą dziewczynę Jej blada twarz, dłonie przyciśnięte do krwawiącej rany na brzuchu... Ostatnie co zobaczył to jej wzrok wpatrzony w niego, pełen bólu, jakby chciała się z nim pożegnać...”_

„ _Nagle pojawił się w sali, którą znał aż za dobrze. Były to pokoje w domu Snape'a, to tu uczył się walczyć, to tu wybrali go na szpiega. Spojrzał w okno, jednak było już ciemno. Z resztą, z tego co pamiętał okolica nie była zbyt malownicza. Jedynie drzewa i uschnięte krzaki. Przez moment zastanawiał się co tu robi i jak się tu znalazł, jednak nagle pojawiła się przed nim dobrze znana sytuacja._

_Miał około dwunastu-trzynastu lat, a Severus sprawdzał jego umiejętności bojowe. Patrzył na młodsza wersję siebie, która nie miała szans na pokonanie kogoś o podobnej posturze do Mistrza Eliksirów. Jednak starał się. Robił uniki przed każdym ciosem, starając się samemu jakiś zadać. Podobnie było z zaklęciami. Malec używał niemal wyłącznie tarczy, lecz nie na długo. Udało mu się w końcu pokazać co sam potrafi._

_Kolejno widział przebłyski siebie sprzed lat. Każde zadanie, które dostał. Każde zaklęcie i ruch, którego musiał się nauczyć. To była dla niego szybka powtórka szkolenia. Myślał jednak teraz o dziewczynie, która musiała przejść cięższe przygotowanie od niego._

_Nagle zobaczył jeszcze jedną scenę. On i Hermiona we wiosenny dzień na błoniach. W specjalnie odgrodzonym kawałku ziemi uczyli się zaklęć, które chłopak musiał znać na najbliższy trening. Promienie słońca padały na jej włosy i twarz. Była śliczna, choć nie zniewalająco piękna, jak mogło by się spodziewać. Nagle coś mu to przypomniało, miał to już przed oczami, gdy...”_

\- Pobudka, Draco!

Naglący głos wybudził go do końca ze snu. Tuż koło niego stał Felix i uśmiechając się próbował go obudzić.

\- Śniadanie, śpiochu! Zaspałeś!

Chłopak niepewnie wstał i przez chwilę siedział rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Jego sen... powinien pamiętać coś ważnego... ta końcówka coś mu przypomniała, coś co musiał pamiętać... coś...

\- Wstawaj! - krzyk po raz kolejny rozbrzmiał w jego sypialni.

Blondyn niechętnie wstał i ruszył do łazienki. A jego sen zniknął w otchłani zapomnienia.

  
  


 


End file.
